Hybrid II: Second Annihilation
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Sequel to the first one! It has been 3 weeks since Mr. Mime was defeated. Robin returns in the form of Siber to get her revenge on Shakti, but when she learns the truth, is it too late to correct her mistake? *Chapter 8 loaded!* DELAYED
1. New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own Shakti, Salvador, Sandra, and all of the Demon Dogs. As I stated before, Shakti is an Alimon, but is not a digimon in this story. Salvador is a Cutekemon and Sandra is an Emblemmon. They, too, will have the same powers as a digimon.   
  
  
  
  
HYBRID II: SECOND ANNIHILATION   
The story by DarkHououmon   
  
  


(Opening shot: Nighttime at the reckage of Mojo Jojo's lair.)   
  


Narrator: The city of Townsville…where everyone is still recovering from the bizarre attacks of...(Shakti punches him.) AAAAHHH!! 

Shakti: Do I have to warn you twice? 

Narrator: Oh....brother....   
  


(All is quiet. The reckage looks like a nightmare from a chapter book. Bits of rock roll down the volcano, landing on the ground. Out of nowhere, a couple of dogs start wondering in the area. They whimper, looking around the reckage cautiously. Something seems different about these dogs. Out in the corner, a golden retriever jumps into view. It sniffs around. In one of the cracks, a watery substance leaks out, forming a small thin stream. The substance was green, and glowing. It came from inside the building, but where is uknown. The golden retriever approaches it.) 

(It sniffs the stuff, and laps a little bit up. As soon as it does, it begins to glow red! The other dogs in the area start whining and backing up, from fear. The golden retriever howled in pain as dark energy bursted from its body, filling its heart with chaos! The fur changed to pure back, its claws light gray, its nose black, and its eyes began to shine a hideous red. When the dark energy bolts stopped shooted, the dog looked at the whimpering back, and grinned, its teeth showing in the moonlight.)   
  


Dog: (demonic) Hmmm....it seems to be time when a new era has reached this pathetic planet!   
  


(The pack of dogs, scared, started to scamper off. The demonic-looking dog just laughed sinisterly. Narrowing his eyes, he took off, but not after the other dogs. That wasn't his intention. He wanted to strike some sort of fear in the city. He would need a larger army, but he didn't need anyone else to do the one thing that sure would strike attention: kill!)   
  


Dog: Humans....weak creatures! They've ruled this world far too long! Now it's time for some true masters to rise! Let's see how they cope when they realize their 'best friend' has turned against them. Hahahahahaaaa!!!! (His laughter echoes throughout the night.)   
  


(Shaking his head left to right, he spotted a house with an open door. The black dog only grinned. He took off towards there. He saw a pair of sunglasses, and flipped them on. He didn't want the humans to see his red eyes. That would cause some unwanted events.)   
  


Dog: My first victims...hehehe.....   
  


(The dog approached the door, and scratched it. A few minutes passed. Realizing that scratching it wouldn't work, he decided to howl. The people inside, a man, woman, and male child awoke to the dark howl. The man walked over to his door, and opened it up. He noticed the black dog standing in front, wearing the sunglasses. He didn't suspect a thing. And the dog seemed to laugh at his insecurity.)   
  


Man: Hey, look! It's a dog!   
  


(The small boy, who was wearing his baseball pajamas, rushed over. He quickly got out his book, and flipped through the pages, trying to figure out what kind of dog it was.)   
  


(The woman knelt next to the dog. She was curious as to why the dog had glasses on. She reached out her hand towards the dog's head, but then saw a faint glint of red shining from behind the glasses. She gasped, and pulled her hand back. The glint was gone. She scratched her head, and looked at her husband. He seemed just as surprised.)   
  


Boy: This is strange....very strange indeed... (father and mother turn to him) That dog is identical to a Golden Retriever, but they can't be black....   
  


(He trailed off, and then turned around at the black dog that has entered. It seemed to grin at them.) 

Dog: (male voice) Well now....looks like the secret's out then? 

Boy: Ahhh! You can talk!? 

Dog: Yes...and I can tell you one thing, I'm not any ordinary dog, I'm a Demon Dog, and the name's Ciara! (He took off his glasses, revealing the hidden glowing red behind them.)   
  


(With a growl, Ciara leapt at them. He leapt right at the family! The screen shifts back outside of the house, and 3 loud screams echoes across the city. The door flung open about an hour later, revealing 3 mutilated bodies inside, and a blood stained Ciara. He grinned, holding the arm of one of his victims in his teeth. He took off, while inside the bodies were ripped apart from limb to limb. On one of the couches a lifeless arm can be made out. And on the floor some ears and legs.) 

(Scene shifts to morning at the Powerpuff Girls house.) 

Shakti: (yawn) Whoa...what a morning! (She shakes herself, her Evil Restrainers glinting slightly.)   
  


(She stretches out. Shakti has been with the girls for nearly 3 weeks now. She had grown acustomed to their traditions and rules. She turned to see that the girl were still asleep. She smirked. She always woke up before them, though why she didn't know. Not even the Professor could answer that one.)   
  


Shakti: Time to have a little bit of fun.....   


(She jumps on top of the bed silently, and walks over to the girls. She lays low to the ground. When she reached the sleeping heads of the Powerpuff Girls. She inhaled deeply, and then bellowed loudly.) 

Shakti: WAKE UP!!! (The sound shook the house a couple of times. The Powerpuff Girls' eyes instantly open, and they scream out in shock. They jumped up and right out of bed. They rubbed their heads while Shakti rolled on the floor laughing. Buttercup glared hard at her, which stopped Shakti's little 'victory laughter'.) 

Buttercup: Shakti...do you always have to wake us up like that? Your screaming isn't exactly the nicest alarm clock system. 

Shakti: (giggling) Yep!   


(Blossom rubbed her face. She and the other 2 decided to forget about Shakti's act and start getting ready for breakfast. It was a Saturday, so they didn't have school. Shakti sometimes wondered if she was really accepted. Even though she made up for her crimes, some people still treat her like she was the enemy.) 

Shakti: I guess some things can never be forgiven. (She sighs, and lowers her head, closing her eyes.) 

(She is startled when Bubbles yells up at her. She rushed over to the stair case to see Bubbles floating there with her hands cupped to her mouth to enhance the soundwaves. Blossom and Buttercup are floating behind her, not looking too happy. Shakti didn't blame them. She was usually the last one at the breakfast table due to her wandering mind.)   
  


Bubbles: Come on! Time for breakfast! 

Shakti: Alright, I'm comin'! 

(Shakti came dashing down the stops. The way she walked down was pretty funny, as Buttercup once said. She would put her front feet on the next step at the same time, then bring her hind legs, both at the same time, right in front of her, moving downward toward the next step. No one knows how she's able to keep her balance while doing this. Only seconds past and she was on the last step. She walked over to the kitchen and sat by her bowl. Since there wasn't room at the table, she settled to eat like a dog, mostly to amuse Bubbles.) 

Professor: Good morning, girls! Shakti! 

All: Good morning Professor! 

(The Professor lays down a bowl of oatmeal for the girls, and gives Shakti a steak with some bacon. Even though she doesn't hunt anymore, she still loves to eat meat. She started wolfing down the food in nearly just 4 bites! She drank her water and stood by the girls, waiting for them to finish. Why? Because she had agreed to pick up the dishes and putting them in the sink when they were done.)   
  


Blossom: Professor? After we're done, may we watch some television? 

Professor: Why sure. 

(The Professor didn't know why Blossom asked. They did, after all, have permission to watch TV right after any meal of the day, except school. When he was looking at the newspaper, he spotted a headline that got his attention: MYSTERIOUS DOG ATTACK! He almost choked on his coffee, and spit it right back out, staining his white shirt.)   
  


Buttercup: Professor? Is something wrong?   
  


(The Professor only threw the newspaper at her, underlining the headline. Buttercup took one look at it, and was shocked. There was a terrible dog attack that occurred not too long ago, in fact it was only 2 days ago that the attack occurred. The dog was black with red eyes. Buttercup's eyes shifted to her sisters, and she handed them the paper.)   
  


Shakti: (taking interest) What's going on? 

Bubbles: Oh no! Not again! (Shakti's eyes narrow in concern.) 

Blossom: Man...and we thought Shakti was bad when she was wild. Err... (looking at Shakti) no offense. (smiles weakly) 

Shakti: No offense taken. But tell me, just what happened?   
  


(The Powerpuff Girls hold the paper in front of Shakti. She was never prepared for this. Blood...so much of it. It was staining all of the front door and bones were just scattered. She saw bits of brain goo and stomach walls, blood vessels sprawled all over. The sight just wanted to make her throw up! Shakti saw the headline, and was puzzled. Why did this dog attack?)   
  


Shakti: Oh....my.....who-who...why did that dog just...do that? 

Blossom: That's what we'd like to know. (narrows her eyes and averts them upwards to nothing) 

Bubbles: All we know it was some type of dog.... 

Professor: Let's go check the news. Maybe there's an update....maybe they've caught the dog already. 

Bubbles: I sure hope so. (shudders) I really would hate it having to run into that animal while going to school. (Shakti's eyes glow defensively.)   
  


(Cut to the living room. Bubbles is sitting on the Professor's lap on the couch. The two others are also sitting on the couch, on either side of Shakti. They all stare intently at the screen, waiting for news of what's going on. The News Report finally came on. It was the same man as before. The last time that they saw this man was when Shakti first appeared. Shakti shuddered at the memory.)   
  


Man 1: I know we're all still recovering from the Shakti/Mr. Mime incident 3 weeks ago, but yet another terror has struck. Within the past few days, nearly 4 people were killed. All the culprits were dogs. What's amazing that all of these dogs had light gray claws, glowing red eyes, and all black fur or mostly black with some white fur. The first recorded attack was from a black Golden Retriever. The other 3 culprits was an all black Dachshund, a black and white Great Dane, and a black and white German Shepard. 

Man 2: Yes, and the attacks are very vicious. These dogs seem to kill only for the fun of it. Not much of the victim is eaten, though a bloody mess is left behind. They also appear to have the ability to speak, since one neighbor overheard the Great Dane yelling out something. 

Man 1: More information on these bizarre attacks will come later. Until then, play it safe! (The TV turns off.) 

(The Powerpuffs, Professor, and Shakti gawk at this.) 

Professor: WHAT?! (He and the others stare at the news. They were surprised that dog attacks are increasing. Usually the dogs are nicer in Townsville than in any other nearby city, especially Cityville.)   


Shakti: I just don't believe it...they're acting like... (She stops herself. She does not want to remember what she had done in the past. No one else blamed her.)   


(Buttercup gets an angry look on her face. She punches the wall, shaking that area of the house.)   
  


Buttercup: We've got to do something! The last time this happened, Townsville was almost destroyed by a bomb! 

Professor: Yes...but...what about these...dogs? 

(Shakti looks up at him.)   


Shakti: I think I know...... 

(Everyone turns to her.) 

All: You know? 

Shakti: Yes.....It happened the day I was created....   


(The scene shifts to the Townsville Park. Since it was nighttime, it was dark and gloomy in the area. Shadows rushed through the area. They took on the shapes of dogs. Their red eyes pierced the skies. The leader, a black Golden Retriever, snarled a smile.) 

Ciara: Soon...this town will be ours! Let the reign of Demon Dogs.....BEGIN!!!   


(They howl with such darkness and cruelty that even the stars seemed to shake at their very presence.)   


(The scene changes back to the Powerpuff Girls house. The girls are trying to go to bed, though it's hard to go to sleep, not after hearing that news. It's kinda heard to sleep when you know that some homicidal dogs are on the loose. Bubbles was having the hardest time getting to sleep. Shakti stands by her side, consoling her.)   


Shakti: Come one....Bubbles, try to go to sleep.   


Bubbles: That's easy for you to say. You're strong enough to... (She pauses.)   


Shakti: It's true that I can care for myself, Bubbles. But why do you think I stay here? (Bubbles shakes her head.) I stay here because I care about you, and your sisters, and your Professor. I want to make up to Townsville for what I've done in the past..by protecting you. Bubbles, you need not worry about those dogs....because I'll protect you.   


Bubbles: Say, Shakti, just what did happen....on the day when Mojo first created you? 

(Shakti gets a slight stern look on her face. Shakti had made it clear that she would tell tomorrow after breakfast. Bubbles sighs, and gets into bed, though still frightened.) 

Bubbles: You'll stay here by my side tonight...won't you?   


Shakti: (smiles) Of course! Now please, child, go to sleep.   


(The two fall asleep. The scene blacks out, and then shifts back in. It's at the breakfast table. Shakti's looking a little nervous. She never told this to anyone, the truth about her birth, or at least a fact they never knew....and are about to find out.) 

Blossom: Remember Shakti...you promised.   


(They all stare at Shakti, who's busy looking blankly at her empty bowl. She had already eaten.) 

Shakti: Sure...I remember. (She sighs and walks outside into the living room, where she awaited the Professor and the Girls.)   
  


(When all of the girls were finally done with breakfast and inside the living room, Shakti took a stand in front of them. She fumbled with her claws, a sign of nervousness. The Professor told her that she doesn't need to be afraid to tell them about it.)   


Shakti: Okay...well, these dogs behaviors..are a result of what happened at my birth. It's a long story...so I'll try to shorten it up....   


(scene fades to black)   
  
  
  


So....what did ya think of chapter number 1?   
  



	2. Secret Unknown

(Shakti begins pacing back and forth, trying to come up with some way to explain the situation to them without rousing them up into an argument or something. She turned her head towards them, her shackles glistening slightly. She blinks a few times, then brings her front paw to her mouth and coughs.)   


Shakti: This may be a bit disturbing for y'all....so if you want me to not tell you I'd.... 

Buttercup: Listen, Shakti. We didn't come in her just to be told you are too scared to tell us what happened.   
  


(Bad move. Shakti may have the Evil Restrainers on, but her eyes can still glow red and blue, a grim reminder of her dark past self. Shakti snarled slightly violently at Buttercup, who did nothing more than stick her tongue out.)   
  


Professor: BUTTERCUP! SHAKTI! STOP IT!! (The two stare at him wide-eyed, restraining from their previous confrontation.) Now....Shakti...please continue on... 

Shakti: Yes...anyway, I suppose you all want an explaination? (They all nod.) Well, when I was created, Mojo had injected something into me. This something is what's been keeping me alive AND gave me such extraordinary powers. Since I'm stronger than you girls....er....no offense...it wasn't Chemical X that was stored into me. (She looks left to right, trying to think of the name of the formula used in her. After a few minutes thinking, she comes up with the name.) It was Xandra X. It's like Chemical X, only it's about 2-3x stronger!   
  


(Buttercup and Bubbles have their mouths wide open like they were just stabbed on the toes. Professor Utonium and Blossom are only staring like they've just seen a ghost.)   
  


Blossom:(worried) Yo-You mean to tell me that....if one gets Xandra X....they... 

Shakti:(sadly) Yes....they become stronger. And what's worse is....Xandra X isn't toxic and can be safely taken and handled, unlike Chemical X, which you have to be born with. 

Bubbles: Wow....I never knew that there'd be something stronger than Chemical X... 

Professor: (scratches head) Yeah...that is quite interesting, but Shakti....what else happened? You've only told us you've got Xandra X in you.   
  


(Shakti gives out a silent sigh. She knew he was right. There was more, and they weren't going to like what she has to say one bit. Especially Bubbles. After what she had been through only weeks ago was too unbearable. She was almost killed. Shakti was the only reason she survived....but then again it was Bubbles who got her to fight in the first place. If it weren't for Bubbles, Shakti never would've saved Townsville. She owed her one.) 

Shakti: Sure. Anyway, Xandra X was used in my systems instead of Chemical X. Mojo used it to make me stronger than you girls. That is why I could do things you 3 normally could not, like shape-shift, which I found unnecessary, that is why you've never seen me transform. (She takes a breather.) Anyway, about the Xandra X, it's a green liquid that was floating around my tank while I developed. When I jumped out of it, it was blasted out of the windows and onto the side of the volcano! (Everyone gasps.) I guess it took this long for the chemical to make it's way down to the bottom of the volcano. And with it, these dogs become as strong as I am....even stronger! 

Bubbles: Oh, dear lord! 

Professor: If this is true..... (thinks) What do you think we can do about it?   


Buttercup: (slams fists together) We go and fight them! 

Bubbles:(shocked) No! You'll hurt them! 

Blossom: Sometimes....I wonder about you... (shakes head) 

(Shakti stares at them, wide-eyed. She thought she was immature when she argued.....)   
  


Shakti: Hold it! Bubbles is right! (Buttercup looks angry while Bubbles smiles.) Those dogs are too stronger for you, Buttercup. You'll have to fight them WITH all of us. But we'll need extra help....   
  


(She looks at the Professor. She knows of his intelligence, and knows that if he can create 3 Powerpuff Girls, he could probably create 2 new monsters. Shakti would have to have him use Chemical X, because Xandra X would make them too powerful.)   
  


Shakti: Professor? 

Professor: Yes? 

Shakti: Can you design 2 new monsters?   
  


(The Professor spits out his drink, almost choking on it. He looks at her as if she were nuts. Rubbing his hands on his head to calm himself down from the sudden shock, he bent himself over, and looked the dinosaur monster in the eyes. Her blue eyes were filled with determination.) 

Professor: Why? 

Shakti: To defeat the dogs, of course! 

(The Professor was having a bad feeling about this. What if the monsters were too strong for anyone to handle? What then? Was Shakti really willing to risk something like that? The Professor looked at her sternly, folding his arms. A clear indication it would take more persuading to convince him.) 

Professor: The Xandra X.....it would.... 

Shakti: That is why we're going to use Chemical X! 

(The Professor and the Girls stare with shock at the monster. Shakti didn't blame them. Xandra X was stronger, but Chemical X was easier to find. That and they didn't know what the 2 new monsters would pull, so might as well use Chemical X, to keep them under control.) 

_Hey, yeah___

_Now here's the story_   
_One we both know_   
_About two people_   
_When they lost their self control_   
_If we're not careful_   
_It might be you and me_

Buttercup: Are you sure about this? 

Shakti: Yes I am. Using Chemical X against Xandra X is a risk... (She sits stands up.) But it's a risk I'm willing to take! 

Blossom: Well...I don't know....I guess it couldn't hurt. 

Bubbles: Yes it could....   
  


(Scene changes to the outskirts of Townsville. All around are several bones and rotting flesh of the most recently killed. A bunch of dogs, about 14 of them, were around, their glowing red eyes piercing the morning skies. Dark howling is heard in the distance, each howl evil enough to send chills down even the calmest serial killer. Ciara stood in front of the skull of the first human boy he had killed. Smiling darkly, he turned to a female Siberian Husky, black and white, that was standing next to him. Her name was Siber. A recent member, she was far different from the rest. Though she still had the general appearance of a Demon Dog, her eyes, though red still, were a few shades lighter than the others. She behaved a little darkly, but has never really killed a human. She only rips apart the flesh of those already deceased. Her claws were darker than the others, and she had a few patches of very dark brown, almost hidden from the black and white fur. There was something different about her. Very different.) 

_When things are good_   
_You gotta let them be_   
_Oh, why you wanna play me around_   
_Why you wanna mess with this love that we've found___

_Why you wanna tear us apart_   
_If you're trying to break my heart_   
_You better give it up, give it up_   
_'Cause I'm not gonna take anymore_

(Ciara walked a few steps closer to Siber. She acknowledged his presence with a low growling sound. She turned her light red eyes towards his darker red eyes, knowing what he was going to ask her.) 

Ciara: Siber, I would like to know something. 

Siber: (darkly) What? 

Ciara: Why haven't you made a kill? 

(She glares at him for a while, thinking about an answer. It's true she never killed anyone. The truth was, Siber was hiding a secret. A secret that if gets out, could intrigue the Powerpuff Girls into finding her, especially Bubbles. She was also the only one who knew of Shakti....Shakti, how she despised that name! She had encountered her before...when she was.....human.) 

_Yeah, my heart has made mistakes like this before_   
_If you don't start treating me right_   
_I'm gonna give it up, give it up, give it up_   
_Starting with tonight, yeah_   
_Oh, Oh baby, Oh yeah_   
_Starting with tonight, I'm gonna make it right_   
_Oh, Oh yeah_

Siber: Is it really important for you to know of my origin? My reasons? (Her glare turns colder.)   
  


(Ciara was the leader of the growing pack, but even he was smart enough not to get Siber angry. She never killed a human, but that doesnt mean she hasn't killed another dog before. This Siberian Husky was corrupted severely when injected with Xandra X, and had killed many dogs before. She would rip out their live hearts while they were still beating and rip out the jugular veings with her bare teeth. Siber turned away, awaiting an answer.)   


_So why you wanna play me_   
_Play me around,___

_Oh baby_   
_Calm down_   
  


Ciara: (sighing) Well...I was just curious. I mean, I know of your history of killing dogs... (scratches head) Though that only begun about 2 1/2 weeks ago....Well...isn't there something you'd like to tell me? From the way you're walking, (notes how Siber walks more smoothly than any dogs there) I'd say you weren't a dog before.... (gulps)   
  


(Siber lets out a hissing snarl. She looks at Ciara through blood-thirsty eyes, drool coming out of her mouth. She lifts up her dark grey claws and slashes into Ciara's shoulder, ripping out a small chunk of flesh! The dark Golden Retriever lets out a howl of pain, and looks at the female dog through pained and darkened eyes.)   
  


Ciara: Why did you do that? 

Siber: Because....you don't need to know of.....my past...... 

(Scene cuts to a building next to the area. The shadows of the grounded Ciara and the rearing Siber are seen. On the shadow of Siber's shadow, a red shadow appears, in the form of a human girl....) 

(cut to black) 

(Scene changes to Utonium's lab.)   
  


Blossom: Are you sure about this, Professor? 

(In the lab, the Professor takes the black vile, Chemical X, and starts pouring it into the conconction. It floats towards a large tube filled with life-giving water. A creature is starting to form there. It looks like a blue dragon. A strange triangle symbol is on its forehead. The black liquid circles around it, starting to make it breathe.) 

Professor: Yes, I'm sure. I'll design some Evil Restrainers when this creature's born, so she doesn't become wild again. (He gives Shakti a look, reminding her of the reason for the Evil Restrainers. She had gone wild because she never had one.)   
  


(Shakti lays a paw on the glass as the creature slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly, it busted against the glass, causing Shakti to fly back! Bubbles flies towards her friend's side, and kneels down as the new creature emerges from the tube. The Professor and the two other girls step backwards. The creature, with a few glass shards on its back, and water dripping from its body, raises its long thick ears, tipped with a darker blue. Its tail swings silently, armed with four spikes, like a Stegosaurus's. Its eyes were all red except for the black pupil in the center. It sniffed around, and gives a smile.)   
  


Creature: Hello there! What's your name? 

Shakti: (disappointed) THIS is supposed to be a great warrior addition to our group? (Everyone stares at her.)   
  


(Scene cuts about 11 minutes after the new creature's birth. They're upstairs now, in the kitchen. The new creature is flying around. She has wings, but she also uses them as arms, able to reach and grab things. She lands next to Blossom, and nuzzles against her body, purring. Blossom gently pushes her away to pay attention to what the Professor was saying.)   
  


Professor: I'll call her....Sandra. Sandra, I'm the Professor, and these are my girls: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. (looks at Shakti) That's Shakti, the other monster you will be working with. 

Shakti: (snarling) I don't believe it.....   
  


(Sandra, the blue dragon, scans the area through her red eyes, and sees Shakti. The dino glares harshly at her. The dragon's ears droop down in disappointment. This was the partner she had to work with? She sighs, and looks at Blossom. Once again, she finds herself nuzzling the girl like a horse.)   
  


Buttercup: Heh....I think she really really likes you, Blossom! (She puts her hands to her mouth and laughs.) 

Blossom: (mockingly) Oh....you really think so? (She turns to the monster.) Hey, excuse me, would you mind stopping that? (Sandra raises her head quizzically.) I know you like me, but please, don't keep showing it.   
  


(Sandra shrugs her shoulders, and walks towards the Professor, who was holding her Evil Restrainers in his hands. The first one was like a black strap-on. It was on her chest and back. Hard to explain, but it is kind of like a jacket made up of only black thin metal straps. The other was a green collar-like strap that went around the neck region. She stops right in front of him, lowering her head as in saying she was ready to have the restrainers put on her.)   
  


Sandra: Alright. Put them on me. 

Professor: Alright, Sandra. Just hold still. (He first slips on the collar. It snaps on with ease. Then Sandra raises her arms/wings, to allow the Professor to slip on the second part of the restrainer. It also fits on well, though it looks uncomfortable. Sandra shifts around a little, testing out the endurance of the items.) Well, do you like them?   


Sandra: Yes, of course! (She smiles.) 

Blossom: (flies over) Great! Now let us show you why we created you... (She grabs Sandra's wing and flies off towards the bedroom to show Sandra. Shakti glares after.) 

Professor: (looks down) Something wrong, Shakti? 

Shakti: (growling) I'm still denying the fact that Sandra's a warrior. 

Professor: Just give her a chance.....she may look silly, but she is still strong. 

Shakti: Alright....I will.... (She's not going to like this..)   
  


(Outside the house, Siber is watching. When she sees Shakti, she growls. She wants...revenge.)   


(cut to black)   



	3. Hidden Agenda

Finally.....I was having a bit of writer's block for this chapter. I was almost reluctant to even send it in. Oo; Anyway, a bit more information is released here. If you're a big Powerpuff fan and know a lot about the show, you may be able to figure out who wants revenge on Shakti...who Siber used to be in her past life. Oh, and Sandra gets to fight in this chapter! XD Enjoy!   
  
  


(Scene changes to the interior of the house. Shakti is laying down next to the couch, resting from a fight while a very energetic Sandra is bobbing all of the place. Shakti is disgusted at this behavior. If Sandra was supposed to be a warrior, she should at least act like one.) 

Sandra: I want to play....I want to play...... (She wonders all over the place. Shakti closes her eyes, and doesn't notice Sandra sneaking up behind her. She gets right behind the dinosaur, and screams out loud.) I WANT TO PLAY!!! 

(Shakti jumps upwards in shock.) 

Shakti: (frightened) AAAAHHHHH!!! (angry) Sandra! What did you do that for?! 

(The dragon droops her ears downward, and replaces her smiling expression with a saddened one. Shakti glares at her harshly for a few seconds, but her face is softened by the look on the dragon's face. Even though she didn't seem to get along well with Sandra, the dinosaur monster did have a soft spot for her and so decided to let her go just this once. She gets up and walks into the bedroom, to find the Powerpuff Girl Bubbles looking for something. Shakti kocked her head to the side, curious as to what's going on.)   
  


Shakti: What're lookin' for?   
  


(Bubbles's head shifts upward at the sound of Shakti's voice. She looks at the dino briefly, then continues on looking through the closets and dressers. The room is a mess, Shakti noted mentally. As she looked around the room, she saw a bunch of clothes hanging on the bed, on the dressers, on the window sill, everywhere you could imagine. There were toys covering the room, and even some topped the bathroom sink, which wasn't too far off. Shakti finally arrived at Bubbles's side, who was still working hard to try and find something. What Shakti didn't know and wanted to know was...what?) 

(Bubbles lifts up her head, and turns around to face Shakti.) 

Bubbles: Shakti, have you seen my drawing? I've seem to have lost it!   
  


(Shakti just stares at her wide-eyed. All that damage to the room...over a drawing?! Well, she shouldn't be surprised. After all, Bubbles loves drawing and coloring, and treasures her drawings as much as valuable museum statues. She shook her head, indicating she hadn't seen any drawings laying around. She lets out a sigh, and sniffs a few times. A familiar yet unfamiliar scent filled the air. Why was this scent so familiar?)   
  


Shakti: What is that strange smell? 

Bubbles: (holds a bunch of clothes in her hands) I don't have your sense of smell, so how would I know? 

(Shakti gives Bubbles a weird look. She didn't mean for her to her it. But how could she have forgotten? The Powerpuff Girls had superpowers, for crying out loud! Of course Bubbles heard her! Tilting her head from the left, then moving it to the right, she gives a sign that meant "Nevermind" and turned and walked away slowly, but cautiously. She didn't know why the scent was so familiar. It was like...she had met this person someplace before. Except it was different, somehow. Very different. She shook her head, and scratched behind the head. She had this craziest itch for a few minutes and it was driving her nuts! Even though the chip that was implanted into her by Mr. Mime was removed, the area never healed properly, and was constantly causing irritation problems. Bubbles stops her search as she sees Shakti rolling across the floor, both front paws behind her, scratching with all her might and speed.) 

Bubbles: Uhmm...why are you doing that? 

Shakti: (sarcastically) Wouldn't you like to know? 

(She gets up and starts walking backwards, but her neck and head were bent forwards, towards Bubbles. She didn't notice a small sheet of white paper on the ground. As she was about to exit the room, her foot was placed on the sheet, and as she moved back more, her leg slid under her body, causing her to collapse! The sheet of paper flew upwards into the air, and right into Bubbles's waiting arms. She took one look at it, and gave a huge squeal of delight. If Shakti wasn't hurt by the fall, she was definitely hurt by the sound! She covered up her head in an attempt to block out all possible sound. Her eyes were shut tightly and her fangs were bared in frustration.) 

Shakti: Geeze...do you have to... (She is stopped by Bubbles's face right up at hers.) 

Bubbles: (screaming in delight) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! MY PICTURE IS SAFE!!! 

(Shakti continues to try and block out all sound in anger and frustration while Bubbles keeps screaming happily. She gets a glance at the picture, and all it was was a ball with 2 stars in the middle. Shakti's mouth drops to the ground in shock. This was what she was looking for?! Shakti lifts up her head, stares while flinching one eye, smiles insanely, and laughs nervously. She then falls backwards onto her back.) 

(Meanwhile, near the house, the dark figure, Siber, was still watching closely and angrily. When she saw how Bubbles treated Shakti, she was furious! She gave a hideous snarl, then left the yard, going back to where she lived. She lived in solitude, away from the other Demon Dogs. She was different from them both mentally and physically. She preferred to be alone, unlike other Siberian Huskies. She didn't like people, but never truly attacked them. She would never forget that day, when she was murdered by Shakti. She would never! She could still see the image in her mind. Her walking down the street, and the monster appearing out of nowhere, killing her with a stab near the chest. The blood on the floor, the sound of Shakti's hungry growl...just made Siber sick and angry. She finally arrived at her home. It was near the volcano area.) 

Siber: I still can't believe that they actually like her! After all she's done to this town! 

(As she growls in her own hatred, she fails to notice another figure behind her. It was as tall as a Great Dane. It couldn't be Ciara, since he was only a Golden Retriever. This was Dane.) 

Dane: (darkly) That is because she is now a hero to this city. (Siber's ears perk up in surprise. She turns around to see the intruder.)   


Siber: Oh...it's you, Dane. What do you want? 

(As he walks closer, a better view of Dane is seen. Unlike most of the Demon Dogs, he's white with huge patches of black. About 2/3 of his body is white while the remaining 1/3 is black. He bore a scary spiked red collar to match his blazing crimson eyes. His claws were shorter than the other Demon Dogs, and his tail was longer. He stopped about 10 inches from Siber, which is as close as anyone has dared go near her. Any closer and they'll become limbless. And probably boneless, too!) 

_You see me sitting here_   
_A smile upon my face_   
_The time has come but you know that it's not too late_   
_There's been too many things_   
_Together we have seen_   
_It's not that hard if we start to believe___

_And we're not gonna take anymore_   
_Can we try to erase all the pain_   
_So please…_

Dane: You seem to be troubled by Shakti this morning. Anything the matter? (He spoke in a dark yet calm british accent.) 

Siber: (growling) What does it matter to you? 

Dane: I was merely curious. (shrugs shoulders) 

Siber: (narrows eyes) Well, if you _must_ know, I have been in contact with _Shakti_ before, when I was a girl. Now goodbye! (She turns around in the opposite direction. She raises up her tail high into the air, and lowers her head, growling. This was her signal of dismissal. If anyone defied this, they all paid dearly....with their own beating bloody heart! Now Dane was smart enough to know this, nodded, and walked back into the shadows. He disappears in a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke clears, Siber turns around, her eyes glowing brightly.) Soon...Shakti...you will meet me again! 

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_   
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_   
_Is it today or is it tonight?_   
_We'll find the answer to our life_   
__ __

_This world is not at ease_   
_We seem to hide the truth_   
_Thinking there's only so much we can really do_   
_It's up to you and me_   
_To face our destiny_   
_The jury's here, so let's take the stand_   


(Scene changes to Utonium's Household) 

(Shakti is busy changing the stations. She had become bored while the girls were at school. She hadn't a thing to do. She would've came, but the teacher said 'no animals in school' except for the hamster, Twiggy. She hated that hamster! But Shakti had already gained the girls' trust, and she didn't want to lose it by attacking Twiggy, even if she was annoying her to death. The dino-monster lets out a loud sign, her bare teeth showing, and closes it, looking for something to watch. Something suddenly catches her eyes. On the News channel, they were showing something interesting. It wasn't a murder, for a change, but rather...a skeletal imprint. Shakti squints her eyes to get a better view, and turns up the volume.) 

Man: I am here with Barbara with some shocking news development. Not long after the dog attacks have been increasing, we have discovered this skeleton imprint. Something is very strange about it. What do you have to say? (He hands the mic over to the woman next to him.) 

_And we're not gonna take anymore_   
_Can we try to erase all the pain_   
_So please…_

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_   
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_   
_Is it today or is it tonight?_   
_We'll find the answer to our life_   


Barbara: Thank you. Anyway, this skeleton imprint has scientists baffled. Never in the history of the world did anyone find a skeletal imprint that was anything like this. (Shakti is moving closer to the screen, trying to get a better view of the skeleton. Somehow it seemed familiar.) It isn't just that this skeleton imprint appears to be only 3 weeks old (Shakti's eyes go wide after hearing that.) but also of the glowing of the imprint. (The screen goes blank. Terrified, Shakti had shut it off. Sweat covers her head as she breathes in quick raspy breaths. Her face is pale from shock.) 

Shakti: (shuddering) N-no....it can't be....I-I-I thought she was...d-dead.... (She lays on the couch, shaking to no end. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were so small that they were almost invisible. Her teeth chattered.)   


(The Professor walks into the room, and drops his paper and pen to the floor when he sees Shakti in a fetus position. He rushes over to her side, and gently picks her up off the ground. He then sets her a chair, and sits her up. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he gently shakes her, trying to snap her out of her shocked state.) 

Professor: (panicking) Shakti! Shakti! Shakti, snap out of it! 

Shakti: AAAAAHHHHH!!! SHE'S GOING TO GET ME!! (She takes in more raspy breaths, still very panicky.) 

(The Professor is now terrified himself. Why was Shakti acting to strangely? And who was after her? He didn't want to ask her, as he didn't want to provoke her anymore. He picks her up, and gently carries her upstairs into the girls' bedrooms. Putting her on Bubbles's side of the bed, he pulled the sky blue covers over her shaking body. He walked out of the room, and shut off the light. He closed the door, looking at her through pity-filled eyes.) 

_So tell me why we have to cry (and not try)_   
_When there's so many things we can do_   
_To help this troubled world start anew___

_I need a reason, I need a sign_   
_There's no turning back, I'm here by your side_   
_Is it today or maybe tonight, (we'll find)_   
_The answer to our life_   
__

Shakti: (shivering) Wh-why....how? H-how did she come b-b-back? (She closes her eyes tightly, mentally seeing two blue eyes glaring back at her, both that belong to a certain girl human.)   
__

(The Professor walks down the steps, thinking of why Shakti was behaving this way. As soon as he reached the bottom steps, 3 flashes of light appeared. Well, make that four...Sandra had strayed away in the city and the girls had to find her. They weren't very happy about it, either. But since she was new to the world, how could she resist?) 

Professor: Girls! 

Buttercup: Sorry we're home so early...Sandra here got lost. 

(Sandra folds her arms angrily.) 

Sandra: I did not! I was just taking a walk! 

Buttercup: (narrows eyes) Through the sewer? 

Sandra: Why I oughtta....! (She is about to attack Buttercup when the Professor holds up his hand.) 

Professor: Girls, there's something wrong with Shakti. 

All: (worried) WHAT?! 

_Show me the way_   
_Give me a sign_   
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_   
_Is it today, is it tonight_   
_The answer to our life_   
__

(Scene changes to the girls' bedroom. The Professor is standing next to Shakti, who had drifted off to sleep. But her body and face were still in shock and terror. She shivered, tossed and turned. Her moans made Bubbles want to cry. Sweat continued to fall from her face, and her face was becoming more pale by the minute. It was pale due to fear, not from the temperature of her body. Blossom and Buttercup had their hands over their mouths in shock while Sandra could only stare.) 

Blossom: (sadly) Oh....Shakti....what's wrong with her? Is she sick?   
__

(The Professor shakes his head. The others sigh with relief.)   
__

Professor: She is terrified of something...or someone. 

(He places his hand on Shakti's side, trying to comfort her, but it was useless. No amount of attention could save her from the nightmare she was having. Nothing would work. Bubbles flies over, and lays down by her side, eyes full of tears. What was wrong with her friend? She looks at the Professor through the same pained eyes. The Professor could tell she was hurting, but wished he knew, too, what was wrong with Shakti, why she suddenly became so afraid.) 

_Show me the way_   
_Give me a sign_   
_Tell me the way we fall out of line_   
_Is it today or is it tonight_   
_We will find the answer to our life___

_Show me a reason, give me a sign_   
_Tell me the way we, fall out of line_   
_Is it today or is it tonight?_   
_We'll find the answer to our life_   
__

Professor: I can only tell you this. She told me that someone, a female, was after her. That's all she said to me. 

Blossom: Someone is after her? 

Buttercup: It must be one of her victims! But how could they have.... 

Blossom: They might have been revived. Whoever 'they' were anyway. 

Bubbles: Shhh...! (looks at Shakti) Listen! 

(Shakti continues to toss and turn in her sleep. Her mouth shudders as they begin to form words. Her tail twitches excitedly, almost knocking Buttercup to the ground. Sandra folds her ears back as she hears Shakti's whimpering. Her whole body was like a house during an earthquake. It wouldn't stop shaking. Her eyes closed tightly as beads of sweat rolled down, soaking the pillow she was laying on. Bubbles thought she heard Shakti say something, and moves her head closer to hear it better. What she is about to hear shocks her.) 

Shakti: (speaking spanish) ¡LA MUCHACHA AZUL MARINO DEL OJO VA MATARME! 

Blossom: What? I didn't know she spoke spanish....Hey Bubbles... (Bubbles had disappeared.) What? (Everyone except Shakti looks around.) Where did she go? 

(Bubbles is seen flying across the bright orange skies of Townsville. Tears were flowing from her eyes, but in her eyes were the flames of hatred and betrayal. She was the only Powerpuff who understood spanish completely, and was horrified to learn that someone she knew and loved had turned against them. Baring her teeth she speeds out towards the end of the forest, to try and cope with these feelings of betrayal.) 

Bubbles: (tearfully) How could she?! How could she betray us like this?! It just isn't fair.....I thought she was our friend.... (She isn't talking about Shakti...she's talking about who wants to kill her.) I guess I was wrong.... 

Siber: Oh really? Well, I'm sorry you feel that way! 

(Bubbles's eyes go wide with fright. She turns and sees a huge black dog standing in front of her. Her light red eyes penetrated through her soul, sending horrible tingling sensation in the back of her skull. She whimpered a few times, then tried to launch an attack towards her. But the monster raised up her claws, halting the young girl. Bubbles didn't trust the dog. She knew of the dog attacks and what the dog looked like. She didn't want to afford being killed. But she acknowledged the monster's request of halting, and abided.) 

Bubbles: Who are you? 

Siber: Siber. But enough talk. Let's see if you Powerpuff Girls are still as strong as you were when we first met! 

Bubbles: What? We've met before? (Then it hit her. This was the one who wanted to kill Shakti. But it shocks Bubbles and chills her to the bone to realize that Siber was once...) 

(scene changes to Utoniums' house) 

(Blossom and Buttercup were standing with Sandra watching Shakti. The Professor had gone downstairs to invent a machine. He had already named it the Dream Decoder, and he planned on making it create special waves and pictures to signify what was going on, and would answer their question on what was making her so nervous, and scared. They didn't seem to think that it was too serious, unless one of her victims crawled from the dead.) 

Buttercup: She seems okay now. Look! (She points at the umoving body.) She stopped shivering. I'm guessing her nightmare is over. 

Blossom: (sigh) Or maybe just beginning. 

Sandra: (raises up ears) Hey, do you hear that? 

(The two girls look at her with a confused expression, then they hear it too. It was a high pitched scream that could only belong to Bubbles!) 

Buttercup: Bubbles! 

(Blossom flies up into the air, ready to give orders.) 

Blossom: Buttercup, you stay here and watch Shakti. If she wakes up, come and find us and bring her with you! 

Buttercup: (glaring and nods her head) Gotcha! (She turns back to the sleeping dinosaur.) 

Blossom: (turns to Sandra) Alright Sandra, this is the time to prove yourself..... 

(They fly into the air. Sandra flew by tucking her long legs under her body, so they appeared much shorter than they actually were. Her wings were bent to the side and slightly backwards, hands wide open. She kept her body and tail vertical as well as her head lined up with them. She looked left to right, trying to see, smell, or hear Bubbles. When she did finally got a hold of her scent, she nudged Blossom gently. She pointed towards the forest, where they could see some smoke rising.) 

Blossom: Bubbles! Let's move! (She signals for Sandra to fly faster. She does, but can't go as fast as Blossom. Blossom somewhat didn't mind, since this way she couldn't lose track of the dragon.)   


(They get to the clearing at the base of the forest, panting from the speedy yet tiring flight. They raise their shoulders as they breathed in quickly. When Blossom caught her breath, she was horrified to see a black and white Siberian Husky holding Bubbles in her claws, ready to crush her. She hadn't noticed the other two's arrival. They decided to take advantage of them not being noticed yet, and hit in the nearby underbrush. They watched as Siber was bringing up her claws, glinting in the evening sun.) 

Siber: Now...it's time. (She lifts up the claws only a milimeter higher to produce more speed.) A pity that you won't live to see the day I get my revenge on Shakti once and for all! 

Bubbles: (desperate) B-But why? She's our friend now, and y-you w-were our friend, t-t-too you know! 

Siber: (narrows eyes) You became friends with her, and what she did can never be forgiven. I must avenge my death! 

Bubbles: But.... 

Siber: (snarls threateningly) SHUT UP! IT'S TIME TO DIE!! 

Bubbles: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! (She closes her eyes, and waits for the blow to come. The claws move in at what seems to be slow motion. Just then, a blue blur invades the area. Siber is taken by surprise when she sees Bubbles disappear just before the claws hit. Blue and dark blue wings wrapped around the body and lifted her high into the air. Bubbles was disoriented at first, then looks to her savior.) Sandra?! 

(Blossom stares dumbfounded at this amazing display of speed.) 

Siber: What the?! You never said you were making more of those hideous creatures! 

Blossom: Sandra is not hideous. She is our friend! And that's more than I can say for you, whomever you are! 

Siber: My name is Siber, and I'm your worst nightmare, kiddie. I'm just as strong as your friend Shakti, and I can do to you what she did to me. 

(She leapts up into the air, and slashes Blossom. Bubbles screams as the huge open wound was visible on her chest. The deep red blood stained the dog's claws and the girl's shirt. The rib cage was almost visible, but the layer of muscle was still there. Clutching her side as the muscle fibers began to loosen and hang out of the open wound, Blossom falls to her knees in great agony. She closes one eye tightly as she tries to withstand the pain. She looks at Siber through the other eye, full of anger. Siber lifted up her claws, and slashed again, but this time she strike 4 sharp spikes instead of skin! Sandra had placed her tail in front of Blossom, protecting her from the blow. Snarling, she lowered her body frame, then rammed into the Demon Dog like a donkey, her head crashing into the side of Siber, knocking her to the ground.) 

(Sandra then lifted up her feet and, deciding to make the Demon Dog bloodied, slashed into the side, very deeply and slashed downwards, a gash of blood appearing. Her claws were already red, so the tissue material that were hanging from her claws could not be seen. Siber howled in great pain, and shook her head slightly. She looked at her wound, then at Sandra, who was standing defensively in front of Blossom. She gives a snarl, white teeth flashing against the shining sky blue dragon skin.) 

Siber: Oh, a fighter eh? Well let's see you counter this! (She opens up her mouth, powering up dark pink energy. Her eyes flash green as the power inside of her grows stronger.) SIBERIAN BETRAYAL!!! 

(The blackish pink energy fired at Sandra with the power of 10 laser beams! Bubbles gasps in horror, and turns her head, not wanting to see the bloody remains of the young monster. Blossom raised up her head, and widened her big pink eyes as the beam was headed straight for her, but Sandra blocked the way. Sandra's expression never changed. Her red eyes were full of determination. She lowered her head slightly. The emblem mark on her forehead began to glow. Sunlight entered and the more that entered, the brighter the beam glowed. The light was so intense that Blossom had to slightly shield her eyes from it. The light was the exact same shade of color as Shakti's skin.) 

(As the light glowed, the beam got closer. Finally, Sandra's eyes widened more, in a battle type way, her pupils dialating threateningly. The energy stopped going into her emblem mark, and then started shooting around like a spark.) 

Sandra: EMBLEM...RAY!!! 

(The beam shot out with such force it knocked Sandra back a few inches. She steadied herself as she released the beam. The tannish beam struck the pink beam with more force than it had came out with. Sandra concetrated hard. She didn't want to lose this battle. She couldn't! The beam, as if answering her prayers, disintegrated the opponent's beam then struck the very shocked Siber in the chest! The surprised dog was knocked directly into a hole in a tree. Her head stuck out of the other end while her feet were tangled in the vines next to it.) 

Siber: You haven't seen the last of me....monster. (She disappears.)   


(Sandra turns around, panting and a little bloodied. She kneels down, and lifts Blossom off the ground. Bubbles flew up to her side, relieved that the creature was okay. Sandra truly was a warrior! Blossom looked up at her savior, and smiled weakly. She placed a hand on the monsters blue shoulder.) 

Blossom: (weakly) Thank you....I was wrong about you, so was Shakti....you are a fighter.... (She falls unconscious.) 

Sandra: Come one Bubbles, let's go home. 

(They fly off into the distance. Back to where Buttercup and Shakti are, Shakti had woken up, and was asking Buttercup where the other two had gone. She had told her about the scream, but that's all she knew.) 

Shakti: Well, I hope they get back...   


(Out through the window come Sandra, Bubbles, and an injured Blossom.) 

Shakti: ....soon. BLOSSOM!! What happened?! (She stares at them through panicking eyes.) 

Bubbles: (raises her hands) It's alright. The Professor can fix her up. Anyway, we encountered someone by the name of Siber, and she attacked us. Luckily, (points to Sandra) Sandra came through for us. She's a real "talon"ted warrior! 

Shakti: (gawks) You've got to be kidding me..... 

Sandra: Nope! (She shows Shakti the blood and meat that still clung to her toes. She sniffs them, realizing that it was dog flesh. Something familiar hung in the scent of the smell, though, but she didn't really have to think about it. She knew what it was. She knew...) 

Buttercup: Let's go tell the Professor about this!   


(Shakti stays up while the others run downstairs, Sandra holding onto Blossom. She walks over to the window, and jumps up, clinging onto the window sill. She peers outside. Memories of that human keep flooding her mind. She tries to shake it off, but the thought of her being attacked and killed at anytime was something she could not put aside. Something had to be done. Unbeknownst to her, the scar she had received from Buttercup during her mindtrap sequence glowed faintly. Something was about to happen....) 

(scene fades to black)   
  
  
  
  
  


Just so that you know, the spanish sentence that Shakti says......will most likely be revealed after Salvador appears, which is in the next chapter.   
  


(fade to black) 


	4. Terror's Identity

Author's Note: Sorry it took me soo long to get this done. I was so busy with other things that I just forgotten about this story. :( Sorry once again. I also couldn't figure out how to get it started. I was finally able to complete it today. I hope you like this chapter. Salvador is born! ^_^ That and something else happens. I already told you what it was, so hopefully you'll remember. So anyways...here's chapter 4!   
  
  
  


(Shakti remains sitting on the window sill. She hadn't budged since the others disappeared to tell the Professor about Sandra's amazing fight. She scoffed a bit. It wasn't that she didn't trust the dragon. It was just that she was still naive about what they're getting themselves into. Shakti knew who was after her, and she sensed Bubbles knew as well. Shakti's head jerked up as she heard someone behind her.)   


Bubbles: Shakti? 

Shakti: Bubbles? (She turns around and jumps off the window sill.) I thought you were with the Professor.   
  


(Bubbles hovers towards Shakti, her head bowed. Shakti's eyes narrowed in concern. Bubbles usually never was this down unless something was wrong. She never did understand totally what had happened back there. They hadn't explained everyting to her. She knew that someone familiar wants her dead, but just who? Siber? Can't be! She doesn't even recognize her name! Shakti walks closer to Bubbles, then gently passes her, their backs facing eachother. She turned her head to look behind her. Bubbles remained quiet. That's it! Something must be very, very wrong! The dinosaur-like creature marched right over, her head down low, her eyes narrowed a bit.)   
  


Bubbles: What is it? (Bubbles cocks her head to the left.) 

Shakti: (shaking her head) Bubbles, something is wrong. Just who was...Siber? 

(Bubbles was taken aback at this. Who was Siber? Didn't Shakti know? She thought that because Shakti had encountered her before that she would remember. Guess not.)   
  


Bubbles: (sctraching chin) Well..uhhh....Shakti...remember what you said in spanish? 

Shakti: Yes I remember. What of it? 

Bubbles: Well....Siber and....she....are the same.   
  


(This was not a very smart thing to say at the moment. The dinosaur monster still hadn't recovered from the previous shock. Her tail arched a bit, then swung back. Shakti's body curved inward like a dog who was in deep trouble. She bent her neck back like a snake's. Her eyes widened like saucers. Her pupils dialated, and she only managed a weak gasp when she tried to scream. Sweat once again poured from her face. She began shaking. She walked a little closer to Bubbles, but if she got any closer, she would be on top of her! She struggled to stop shaking. She lowered her hind legs to the ground, relaxing her tail on the ground. She looked at Bubbles right into the eyes.)   
  


Shakti: You-You....kidding....right? 

Bubbles: (shakes her head) I'm very sorry, Shakti. I wish I was. But it's true. No doubt! 

(Shakti stares at her. Her eyes were still wide. Fear and disbelief haunted them. Siber and her were the same. Her as in the one who wants to kill her! The girl.....the one. Shakti was about to say something when the door behind her swung open suddenly. She turned around in shock to see who it was. Bubbles flew back in mere surprise. At first, it was impossible to tell who it was. But the figure came into view.....)   
  


Professor: Shakti! 

(The creature jumped up a few feet.) 

Shakti: Don't scare me like that! 

Professor: Sorry about that, but I need to speak with you. Right now! 

Shakti: Why? 

(The Professor walks towards the creature. He kneels down to her eye level, placing a hand on her shoulder, the scarred one. His eyes were narrowed with concern. Shakti didn't like this. This usually meant something was amiss or there was going to be a very long lecture about something. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to hear the news or whatever he was going to tell her. She was surprised when The Professor gently grabbed her body and shifted her towards him to look at him. She finally gave up. There was no use in trying to avoid him now. She didn't want to live out in the streets again. She decided to listen.)   
  


Professor: (sighing) We need to create another monster. (Shakti looked at him in surprise.) You said we needed 2 more monsters. I need to create the 2nd. 

Shakti: (growl) And why are you telling me this? 

(She was surprised to see Buttercup fly in. The expression on her face was anger. She took a picture and slammed it down.) 

Buttercup: That's why! (The picture was off Demon Dogs attacking more people.) It will take some time for my monster to be ready. In the mean time, you (points to Shakti), Sandra, Bubbles, and Blossom will have to take care of it yourselves. I will come when my monster's ready to fight. 

Bubbles: Alright...but since when was it your monster? (Buttercup glares at her.) Oh..nevermind. (smiles weakly)   
  


(Scene changes to Siber, who is sitting near the moat where Mojo's laboratory used to be. She looks at her reflection, her eyes narrowed into slits. She sees the reflection of her old self. She snarls in anger, and slams the water with her paw. She doesn't want to be reminded of her past. She used to be friendly, yes this was indeed true. But ever since she became a dog, then a Demon Dog, things were different. She was even aged faster than any of the other dogs. Demon Dogs mature faster, yet age slower at the same time. She was happy about this. She would be harder to kill. She wanted to kill Shakti so much. It was plaguing her mind, giving her dreams, both good and bad.)   
  


Siber: It will take a while, but I will have my revenge! (She looks towards the skies, then towards the ground.) Maybe I should strike tonight...while they're asleep! 

(A figure formed behind her. She could see how the ears were erect, pointed up. She noticed the strangely long whip-like tail. There was no need for introduction. No need to turn around, she knew who it was. She whipped her head around to face the dog behind her. Dane stood there, his crimson eyes glowering at her, his teeth bared.) 

Dane: Are you sure.... (growl) it is wise to attack at night? You do know that Shakti is more alert at night than by day. She hardly sleeps, you know. No need to. (Siber only glared harshly at him. He was right. Even if Shakti were asleep, her sensors were so sensitive, she could tell what was going on even in sleep. She tossed her head in a hideous dark growl.) I know you want revenge, but you need to think about it. If Shakti was the one who did this to you, don't you think you should think clearly first?   
  


(After a long moment, all Siber could do was stare at the larger dog. He may be larger, but she was stronger yet she couldn't shake off what he had said. She was about to say something, but in her mind she knew....He was right about this one. She couldn't just go in and attack full force. She needed a plan...After all, it was not just Shakti she was after. No...the Powerpuff Girls and that new monster of theirs....She would kill them all! She raised up her claws and drew a picture in the ground. Dane hopped towards her, and glanced above her shoulders. He could see what she was drawing. It was a picture of Shakti. Her claws glinting as they hovered above in midair, Siber's eyes darkened in hatred.) 

Siber: Shakti...tonight....just wait!! (She then sliced downwards, striking the sand drawing with such force that all the sand, or most of it, flew into the air. Some of it hit Dane, causing him to scream in pain. The Siberian Husky's breathing quickened as she smiled darkly at the picture. Now the drawing of Shakti was dismantled. Her entire body was missing, leaving just the head and legs behind.) Just wait. 

(Scene changes Powerpuff's house. Buttercup and The Professor were in the lab again, creating the 3rd and final monster to help win the war with the Demon Dogs. They would need all the help they could get! The Professor took out another bottle of Chemical X. The last one only had half the requirements to create the monster. He went over to the shelf to get more. He poured the black stuff gently into the tubes. Buttercup stood behind the Professor, waiting impatiently as her monster was being formed.) 

Buttercup: (frustrated) Can't this thing to any faster?! 

(The Professor knelt by her side. He knew that Buttercup really wanted to help the others. They couldn't hold off for long...And Siber could strike anytime! The Professor then looked at the tube, seeing some materials and molecules coming together.) 

Professor: I know....(sighs) It will take a little more time. 

Buttercup: (hands up in the air) But we don't have a lot of time!! 

Professor: Then we'll have to make time. 

(The Professor turned around and walked back to the tube. The monster was starting to come into view, but the container darkened so much they couldn't make out what it looked like. Buttercup's face narrowed in confusion. Just what was going on? The container wasn't supposed to darken at all! She walked closer to the tank, but the Professor held her back. He whispered to her not to go any closer, making her a bit angry. She wanted to know what was going on! But what she didn't know was that they would find out soon enough. The tank became total black, steam shooting out from cracks in the glass. More cracks and scrapes appeared as the tank no longer could hold all the pressure. The Professor had put too much inside. They backed up, and suddenly the entire tank exploded!) 

Professor: DUCK! 

(He and Buttercup dove under the nearest table. On the top a bunch of tubes and bottles filled with chemicals were struck by the glass debris. Only the safe ones were hit, hitting the table and spilling under the floor. The Professor and Buttercup backed up away from there, and climbed slowly out of the bottom of the table. The two looked ahead to see a very wet and very...furry monster sitting inside the tube that he was in. The glass all around it was broken, shattered. Its eyes were like Sandra's only green instead of red. That wasn't the only different. A black outline, possibly a thick eye protector to guard its eyes better from attacks. Its teeth protruded from its mouth. It had 3 red claws on each foot, and four legs. Its tail was bushy like a fox's, and tipped with red fur.) 

(A crest of red fur stood on end between its bony yet furry brows, and it had a snout similiar to Sandra's. Its entire body was covered in pink fur with red fur on its lower jaw, neck, and stomach along with the tip of its tail. It had triangle markings beside its eyes, and an L mark on its snout. It smiled, and wagged its tail like a dog. Buttercup stared at the creature, and wasn't impressed.) 

Buttercup: (disgusted) Pink?! It had to be pink?! It doesn't look much like a fighter. 

(She felt the Professor's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.) 

Professor: Now now...Buttercup. We haven't even met it yet. 

Buttercup: Yeah...but.... 

(She turned to see the monster walking towards them. Its eyes were bright in happiness. It seemed happy to be alive! Its paws hit the ground softly with every step, just like a dog walking. It smiled, and its teeth still shown through its furry muzzle. It raised its paw up and combed on its crest. Even when pushed down, the fur still stood straight on end. Buttercup wondered how it did that. It then spoke, and they immediately could tell it was a male monster instead of female.)   
  


Creature: Hello there. (He spoke in a spanish accent. He licked his paws, and then stared straight at the people in front of him.) ¿Cómo se llama? 

Buttercup: What? 

Creature: ¿Cómo se llama? It means "How do you call yourself?", or "What is your name?" for you americans.   
  


(The Professor walked towards the creature. He was astonished that he knew all sorts of spanish. Well he should've known. He did have a spanish accent after all! He knelt down in front of the dog-like creature, facing him face-to-face. The creature's green eyes gleamed in expectation.)   


Professor: I am Professor Utionium, and this is one of my 3 daughters, Buttercup. 

(The creature smiled brightly at the two of them. He was a giddy one that was for sure. He may not have run around like Sandra had, he was in more control. Yet somehow Buttercup didn't like him much. It wasn't that he was male. She wanted a male monster for a partner, but she had hoped that he would be blue...or even green or red. Instead she got a bright pink monster! She folded her arms in anger, glaring at the creature. He stopped and looked at her for a while, and then shrugged his shoulders almost as if he didn't mind how she thought of him.)   
  


Creature: Well now, I need a name eh? 

Professor: Yeah well...what name would you prefer? 

Creature: Well, I think of myself as a savior...so that's what I'll call myself. (Buttercup's eyes raised in confusion.) My name will be Salvador! I like that! 

Professor: Okay, well Salvador, he need to have a long discussion, and then you and Buttercup will go fight some Demon Dogs! (Salvador looked at him in confusion. The Professor smiled nicely.) It's alright, I will tell you all about it, starting from the beginning... 

(Scene changes to the alley where the Demon Dogs were spotted. It was an intense battle. A black dog soared into the air and crashed into a pile of garbage, a cut in his leg causing blood to stain his fur. He didn't mind for some reason, and took off after the one who attacked him. Bubbles. He slashed at her. She jumped back, but not quick enough. The claws slashed into her arm, causing deep gashes to form. She let out a loud scream of pain, catching Shakti's attention.) 

Shakti: Bubbles! (She turned around and ran towards the creature that attacked her friend. She raised up her claws and slashed downward, slicing right into the flesh, her claws sticking out the other end. Blood and vessels slipped out from the open wound, staining her arm with red. The dog fell to the ground, dead. Its corpse turned stone, then crumbled away. The flesh on Shakti's arm also hardened, causing her to flinch in pain. She relaxed her eyes as the dust swept away.) 

(She then lowered her body for Bubbles. The girl wrapped her arms around her neck, and she slowly and gently pulled herself up. Shakti looked at her with worry in her eyes.)   
  


Shakti: You alright, kid?   


Bubbles: Shakti, yes I am. Thank you. 

Shakti: No problemo! Now let's deal with the rest of these guys, what do ya say? 

Bubbles: Couldn't have said it better myself!   
  


(Nearby, Blossom and Sandra were making a great double team. They, in unison, struck down a possessed German Shepard. His gray claws swung and swatted in the air, trying to strike down the flying dragon. Sandra smirked at the dog's feeble attempt to get her. She could fly, so she was out of harm's way. She whipped her spiked down, piercing the dog's fur and skin open on the area of the stomach. The German Shepard screamed in pain as his contents began to fall out. Blossom screamed in horror and turned away. Sandra's face turned slightly green. She hadn't mean to do that. She lowered her head away from the horrific scene. The dog now lay down next to his intestines. The stench of it all thwacked their noses, wanted to make them vomit. They were relieved when the body vanished into thin air.) 

Sandra: (voice shaking) I-I didn't mean t-to do that... 

Blossom: Well don't do it again! (She looks to see Shakti and Bubbles cornered by 3 large Demon Dogs. They were a Wolfhound, Rottweiler, and a Pitbull. They advanced on the 2, teeth stained with blood.) They need help!   


Sandra: (shifting her eyes towards the scene) Right! Let's go!   


(They take off towards the dogs. The Pitbull lowered her body downward, and then lunged at the 2. Her claws were extended far being the others', and her teeth looked bigger. Of course, she was a Pitbull! Those dogs were trained hunters and fighters. They could handle almost anything. Except being attacked by surprise, that is. Her eyes widened in shock as something struck her from the side. She shifted her head to her left, and saw Blossom grabbing her side, pushing her downwards. The other two dogs looked just as surprised. Bubbles and Shakti watched as Blossom pushed the dog into the ground and flew up. They then turned to the other direction and saw Sandra flying towards them.)   
  


Sandra: Need any help? 

Bubbles and Shakti: Sandra!   


(Scene changes back to the household.) 

Salvador: So you are saying that...Demon Dogs want to take over, and you need *me* to help you? 

Professor: Yes, that's pretty much the size of it.   


Buttercup: (angrily) Though I don't see how you could be of much help. 

(Salvador scoffed at her. He still couldn't believe that this is the brat he had to work with. She didn't seem to appreciate him being there. He brushed the thought aside, believing that it was only because she hadn't seem him fight before. He couldn't wait to get into battle! When Buttercup sees what he can do, she'll be having second thoughts alright. He was now wearing the Evil Restrainers, which, on him, consisted of two grooved bracelets on his front legs and a spiked black thick collar on his neck. The way it was positioned was frightening, because it looked like it would slice into his neck if he bent it the wrong way. But he needn't worry, the sharp ends were dulled because the collar was wrapped in solid plastic, protecting Salvador's vulnerable neck.)   


Salvador: Nevermind that. Did you say that Shakti said something earlier? Something you could not understand? 

Buttercup: Yeah, she did. You might be able to understand what she said. 

(Salvador cocked his head to the side, his mouth slightly open. He didn't know what to do at first, then knew just what to say.) 

Salvador: Spanish eh? Well out with it, I might be able to help you. 

(Buttercup looked at the Professor. He sighed to himself, then nodded. Buttercup had a way with telling something just how it was said before. Which means she was going to shout what Shakti had said, not just say it. Utonium instinctively covered his ears to keep them from being damaged when Buttercup tells of what the dinosaur told her.) 

Buttercup: (shouting) ¡LA MUCHACHA AZUL MARINO DEL OJO VA MATARME! 

Salvador: YAAAH!! (He fell to the ground in surprise.) Don't yell!   


Buttercup: (scoffs) Sorry! So can you understand it? 

Salvador: Yes, of course I understand it. (He climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. He glared at Buttercup, not very happy of what she did.) 

(The Professor looks down at him, concern in his eyes.) 

Professor: So, what is the translation? 

(Salvador looked up at his creator. He didn't know if he should tell or not. After all, even though he may not know the person, he did know that he was probably familiar with her. If he told...what would happen? What would The Professor's and Buttercup's reactions be like? Would they try and clobber him for a sick joke, or be worried for their lives? What would the outcome be? All these questions plagued the monster's mind. He finally decided to get it over with.) 

Salvador: It means "The girl with the dark blue eyes is going to kill me!". 

Buttercup: But we don't know any...oh no! (Horror struck her soul. There was someone who matched the weak description.) It's...her!!   


Professor: Enough chat! I know this is hard to believe, but right now, you two need to help Sandra, Shakti, Bubbles, and Blossom!   


(Scene changes back to the battle scene. They continued to fight effortlessly. Shakti was becoming a bit bored. She had been hoping more of a challenge. But these Demon Dogs were so weak, even she herself was beginning to wonder if she had been right at all. She swung down and killed another Demon Dog.) 

Bubbles: This is becoming too easy! (She strikes another dog.) When will it get harder?   


(A shadow casted over the fighters. The remaining dogs stopped dead in their tracks. They looked up and saw a pair of light red eyes shining down on them. They whined, and ran off. Shakti found this behavior strange. Whatever was up there must have been stronger than they were, or at least more feared. Sandra's ears drooped down in fear, staring up at the dog-like figure. The pointed ears perked up. She sniffed the air, and recognized it!) 

Sandra: It's SIBER!! 

(The dog leapt down from the building. She took a position in front of the four fighters, smiling darkly.) 

Siber: Surprised, eh? Be careful for what you wish for! (She raised up her claws and snapped. Two figures appeared behind her. One of them was a tall white and black Great Dane while the other was a black furred Golden Retriever.) These two and I are the strongest of the Demon Dogs. Let's see how you handle us!   


(The first Demon Dog was Dane. His red eyes and red collar made him look more ferocious than he really was. The second one was Ciara. Although his name was feminine, he fought like a royal champion! His fur stood on end, making him look larger. They advanced towards the four. Sandra dove towards Siber, but she came prepared. She slashed her claws into her arm, bone revealed and a bit of muscle and blood splatting on the floor.) 

Sandra: Aaaaahhh!!! 

Blossom: SANDRA!! (She looked away, and realized too late that she should not have. Ciara tacked her to the ground. His teeth were open wide, ready to snap down on her. Shakti grabbed his tail and swung him back, causing him to collide with Siber.) Thanks, Shakti.   


Bubbles: We need more help. 

(Siber looked at her, and then laughed. The other two laughed as well, their shadows casted downwards, making them look like ghouls of the night. Siber thought this was hilarious. Just hilarious! They don't even know what they are in for! She actually thinks they would win with extra help?! What a laugh! She moved in closer towards Bubbles, who whimpered and backed away.) 

Bubbles: S-Stay way f-from me.... 

Siber: Give me one good reason why....   


Shakti: THIS IS WHY!! RAAAARRRR!!   


(Siber shifted her head upwards in time to see an upclose of Shakti's teeth. She had closed her jaws on her head, crushing downwards in an attempt to drive her away from Bubbles. The Siberian Husky looked towards her opponent, and slashed her side. Shakti screamed in pain, stammering backwards. She almost fell to the ground, but was able to remain standing. She and Siber rolled out of view, deep into the other alleys. Bubbles and Blossom were about to follow, but were blocked by Dane and Ciara, who still wanted to fight.) 

Dane: (hissing) Going somewhere?   


(He growled angrily, his large body making it look like he was impossible to defeat. The girls didn't know what to do. Shakti was busy fighting Siber, and Sandra was in no position to fight. All seemed lost now...What were they going to do? Blossom grabbed her sister, urging her to watch over Sandra. She would stay and fight. Bubbles pushed her back.) 

Bubbles: No! I won't let you fight alone! I won't! 

Blossom: But Bubbles....huh? (She turned around and was horrified to see the two large dogs advancing on them. They backed away, hugging eachother. They couldn't fight back because they were both as strong as Shakti, and according to Siber, they were the strongest of all!) 

(Suddenly two warrior yells broke loose. The dogs stopped in their tracks, surprised. Two figures slammed into them, knocking them to the ground. One of them was Buttercup, who had gotten a hold of Dane. She began striking him hard in the chest, making the dog howl with pain. The other was Salvador. The pink monster sliced his claws across Ciara's face, causing him great pain. He clutched his face, staggering back.)   


Blossom and Bubbles: Buttercup! 

Buttercup: Hey guys! This is my new partner, Salvador. He may be able to answer....nevermind. (She sees that Dane was coming back for her again.) Hold that thought.   


(She ran back towards Dane, who was charging towards her, his head lowered down. Buttercup raised her fists up and gave him a strong blow in the chest again. He flew backwards, but landed on his feet. His red eyes glowed in anger, and he opened up his massive jaws threateningly. Buttercup's eyes widened a bit in little surprise, and readied herself for another attack. The Demon Dog snapped his jaws shut around her waist, which caused her to scream loudly. Her sisters looked on in horror as the girl was dropped to the floor. She wasn't hurt badly and wasn't bleeding much, but the whole experience had shaken her up a bit. She laid down on the floor, looking at Dane with fear-filled eyes.) 

Dane: You will pay for that!   


Salvador: I don't think so! 

(He turned to look behind him. He was surprised to see Salvador standing on his hind legs, his front legs on his hips. Behind him was the maggled body of Ciara. He was still alive, but from the looks of things, Salvador had defeated him effortlessly. He smiled, looking at Dane in a way a cat looks at a mouse.)   


Dane: YOU?! 

Salvador: Yep.... 

(That's all he said before he took off. He ran on his hind legs, his front ones outstretched as if in an embrace. His eyes narrowed in determination. Dane didn't have time to react before the smaller creature pushed him aside with his head. He laughed as he watched the Great Dane hit the dirt, his face covered with mud. He shook it off, and roared loudly. He tried to bit Salvador's tail, but he had shifted his body to make the dog trip on his legs. He then leapt into the air to avoid the dog's claws and then moved on of his hind feet back. The other one was moved forward. Shifted his arms up to reduce his speed, the furry monster pummeled downwards and struck the dog right in the jaws!) 

(He wasn't done yet. Salvador then moved in behind him, and grabbed Dane's tail. He pulled back harshly, levitatin the dog in midair. They swung arond in circles so much that Buttercup was starting to get dizzy. Salvador finally let go, but before he did, Dane did get a little revenge. He had slashed him several times, making several gashes to appear on his body, blood pouring from them. He ignored the sheer pain as the Great Dane flew back and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.) 

Buttercup: Salvador..you did that? 

(Salvador panted, wiping off his blood, and smiled at Buttercup.) 

Salvador: Still think I'm useless? 

(Buttercup shook her head, and hugged her monster hard. But things weren't over just yet. A large shadow loamed over them, blocking out the light. Salvador's fur stood on end as he turned around to see the new danger. Ciara and Dane had taken off, so who was left? Bubbles gasped as she remembered the last dog that was still there. She moved backwards and knew it was Siber. The light red eyes were unmistakenable! The Siberian Husky came into view from the shadows above.)   


Siber: So....you managed to defeat them, eh? Well, how about a challenge? 

Blossom: What kind of challenge? 

(Siber smiled darkly. Her large teeth shown through her mouth, glinting against the white fur. She raised her paw up.)   


Siber: It is simple, Blossom. You and your friends meet me at Mojo's old laboratory location in 2 hours..or else!   


(The five looked at eachother. Why would they come with her? There was nothing in the world that could make them do that....except.....They all gasped in horror, realizing the truth. They backed away. Bubbles finally had the courage to speak to the demon. She stepped closer a bit, her hands behind her back. She didn't get too close to Siber. She remembered the last time she did.) 

Bubbles: Any particular reason why? 

Siber: No reason...unless you want to see your Shakti friend back alive! 

(They all gasped in horror again. Bubbles felt tears come to her eyes. Blossom and the monsters were shaking with fear. Although Salvador knew Kung Fu, he didn't think he could use it here to save Shakti. Sandra knew that she couldn't attack Siber....for fear she may do something terrible to Shakti. Buttercup clutched her hands in fists, and flew right up into Siber's face.)   


Buttercup: DON'T YOU DARE...RO.... (She stopped herself. She looked back and saw the shocked faces of her sisters and friends. Of them, only Blossom and Sandra didn't know.) 

Blossom: What? What you trying to say? 

Buttercup: I know who that really is...   


(Siber lunged forward. When she landed, she was only inches away from the kids. She then backed away, nodding her head. She shifted her head towards a mirror. She seemed to agree it was time to reveal who she was. Blossom looked confused, then looked over to the mirror to see who it was. Her eyes slowly widened in disbelief. In the reflection, it wasn't of Siber at all! Instead, the mirror reflected the image of a small girl. A very familiar small girl. The blue eyes, the brown hair. There was no mistaking. Blossom felt her heart pound faster than a motocycle. Sweat formed. Her mind was trying to comprehend the horrible truth. She wanted it to be a lie. But she realized it wasn't. Siber was someone she had cared about in the past, before Shakti's birth.) 

Blossom: Robin!   


(scene fades to black)   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ohhhhhhh! Robin is Siber?! Who would've guessed? XD Friend to foe. I like that idea. Yes, Salvador can walk on his hind legs at anytime. He knows Kung Fu and Spanish. He also can turn his fur into needles and shoot them at the enemy. Sorry for his fighting scene to be so short, but I didn't want to go into detail about that. He got a brief fighting scene. Very skilled. The best way for me to explain his fighting abilities is for you to watch Jackie Chan Adventures. His fighting skills and habits are almost identical to Jackie's. Anyway, hoped you like this chapter. ^_^   
  
  
  



	5. Treacherous Boundaries

Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry!! I lost track of time...well actually, hehehe...I was busy with "Alternate Dimensions". ^^; I also can't seem to find a way to continue "Early Days". I want to...but my fingers just won't cooperate. :( Anyway, here's the next chapter in "Hybrid II: Second Annihilation!" Oh...and for those who don't know, I changed the title of the story. ^^ I got tired of the old ones, so I came up with a new one. It sounds cooler, don't ya think?   
  
  


(Blossom could only stare in shock at the dog in front of her. The figure was dog, but the reflection; it was not! Siber stared back through light red eyes, narrowed to slits, her teeth bared. The reflection of the girl seemed to copy the Demon Dog's moves. The eyes were narrowed and her teeth were clenched. A glint of hatred was in them. Blossom stepped back, and Sandra didn't seem any less surprised. Salvador snarled while Buttercup held him back.)   
  


Blossom: (horrified) R-Robin...but why? 

Siber: My name isn't Robin. Not anymore. (Her eyes widen in fury.) My name is Siber! 

Buttercup: But why are you trying to....?   
  


(The dark dog gives her a harsh glare, and lunged forward towards her. Shocked, the Powerpuff jumps out of the way, being missed just by a hair. The dark grey claws of the Siberian Husky dug into the concrete, the muscles of the legs flexing threateningly. Salvador immediately lunges forward to protect Buttercup, but is knocked back by Siber's paw. He rolls on his side, crashing into Buttercup and then into the ground. He yelped in pain as some more blood poured out of the many cuts on his body. Sandra felt her ears press against the back of her skull and her eyes dialated in anger.)   
  


Bubbles: Buttercup! Salvador! (Bubbles could only stare in horror at the sight. Buttercup wasn't hurt too bad, but Salvador was losing a bit more blood that before.)   
  


(Siber didn't change the expression on her face. Hatred was still glued on them. Her eyes glowed with anger as her claws flexed and stretched out. Her tail arched into the air, and swung back and forth as a warning. She lowered her body towards the ground as if to attack. Blossom took a fighting stance, but she still wanted to know why Robin was doing this. She knew very well that they were the good guys. Why did she suddenly start fighting against them? There had to be a reason! Using extreme caution, the pink Powerpuff gathered all the courage she had, and walked towards the Demon Dog, despite her sisters and friends' warnings.)   
  


Blossom: (terrified) Rob...I mean Siber... (The dog turns her head towards her.) Why are you doing this? 

Siber: Why? WHY?! 

(Siber roars in fury, and slashes at Blossom. The sudden shock of it caused her to fall on her back. The husky moved her head towards the girl, and soon they were almost touching noses. Blossom felt scared as she looked into the eyes of the advanced dark husky. Looking into the eyes of this dog would make anyone feel terror strike through their hearts. Siber raised her head up, yet still looking down at the girl. She lifted up one of her claws and struck down, pinning the girl on the floor. 

Buttercup: BLOSSOM! 

Siber: (ignoring Buttercup) Shakti attacked me...she had killed me when I would least expect it. (Tears looked like they were forming under her eyes.) I thought that you and your sisters would kill her for what she's done to me.... (She closes her eyes and lowers her head.) But I was wrong...you betrayed me... (She raises her head up, her eyes widen with rage.) YOU BETRAYED ME!!! TRAITORS!! That's what you all are! Traitors!!   
  


(She tightens her grip on Blossom, causing her to scream in agony. Sandra couldn't take it anymore and took off into flight. She lowers her head down and collides with Siber, and knocked her clear off Blossom! The wolf-like animal screamed in pain as she landed into the ground, and a bit of blood started trinking down her muzzle. She folded her ears back against her skull and snarled.)   
  


Siber: (growling) You see? YOU SEE?! That is what I meant! 

Bubbles: (shouting) We're not your enemies! Please listen to reason! 

Siber: (glares) No!   
  


(Siber takes one last look at all of her former friends. The Robin she once was would've forgiven them, but she wasn't Robin anymore. She was now Siber! She wasn't very forgiving....She could never forgive the girls for what they've done. They must pay! She arched her tail up once more, and flexed out her claws. They dug into the concrete floor, staining them a little gray. She smirked, seeing the horrified looks on the Powerpuff Girls. She shifts her head towards one of the buildings, and takes off. Her black and white figure soon disappeared into one of the broken down windows, but her voice could still be heard...loud and clear.)   
  


Siber: (shouting) DON'T FORGET! I HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS YOU WANT!!! HAHAHAAHHAAAA!!! (Her voice echoes throughout the building, and shook the ground under its wake.)   
  


(All of them are left in horrified shock. Everything became silent and unclear. Blossom and Buttercup exchanged looks of sadness to eachother. Sandra drooped her ears to the side of her face. Salvador couldn't even bare to look, knowing that they had just lost a good friend. Bubbles collapsed to her knees, and tears of sorrow flowed down them. She closed her eyes as her vision blurred behind the wall of water in front of her sky blue eyes. Her body began shaking as she started to sob, her throat whacked with the cries. She just couldn't believe that her best friend was gone. It wasn't fair! Why should Shakti pay? It was Mojo and Mr. Mime who made her like that! Why get revenge on Shakti? Oh....Bubbles remembered....they were both dead.)   
  


Bubbles: (crying) Sh-Shakti...n-no..... (She continues to cry.) 

Buttercup: Bubbles.... 

Bubbles: She's...gone....NOOOO!!!! (She covers the sides of her face and screams out in agony.)   
  


(Blossom could only stare helplessly as Bubbles was down on her knees, and started sobbing her heart out. She couldn't blame her. It may have been only 3 weeks since Shakti had joined them, but they've grown a strong bond with eachother. It was hard to face the cruel fact that Shakti was missing. Sandra looked at Blossom, then moved forward towards the weeping girl. She lowered her head and her ears down, and her eyes concealed tears, waiting to be shed. She stopped behind Bubbles, and lowered her head down to her level. She gave her a little reassuring nudge. The blue Powerpuff turned around to see Sandra standing there sadly. Bubbles started crying again, and latched onto Sandra.) 

(The blue dragon was at first surprised at this strange turn of events, but abided. She kneeled down and wrapped her wings around the shaking girl's body. Sandra closed her eyes, allowing her own tears to flow down her cheeks. Blossom stood by Buttercup and Salvador, all watching the morbid scene before them. Sandra trying hard to get the girl to stop crying..Salvador watched this and downcasted his own eyes, watering up as well.) 

Salvador: Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we go back home and tell the Professor? (He cocked his head to the side.)   
  


(Everyone else looked at the pink monster, then at eachother. They gave a reluctant nod to one another. Blossom knew that Salvador was correct. They had to go back...There was nothing they could do right now. Absolutely nothing...Buttercup never felt so helpless before. It made her angry to know that there was nothing she could do to change what happened. Bubbles stifled her sobbing, and tried to be strong for everyone. Salvador and Sandra both offered her a ride, but she reclined. She used to ride on Shakti, and if she had ridden on one of them, it would remind her too much of Shakti. They agreed, and started walking on ahead as lookouts. The light shined above them, their shadows casted against the nearby buildings.) 

(Scene changes to Siber's hideout. Siber is seen walking around the lake. The open area around her was plagued by the winds of the north. She snarled, and then looked to her left.) 

(Shakti is chained and caged, and was being held by Dane. She still had a fiercesome look on her face, but that wasn't to last for long....She knew how dangerous Siber was. But now she also knew who it was really. She had hoped she was wrong. But she is never wrong. Most of the time, anyway. She cringed to the back of the cage as Siber approached her, a devil's look on her face. Shakti's eyes widened in fear as she was nearly nose to nose with the beast. She could feel the hatred coming from Siber's eyes. The light red eyes shimmered in hatred and betrayal.)   


(She raised up one of her claws and stuck it into the cage. She wrapped her digits around Shakti's neck, and pulled her harshly forward. Soon all Shakti could see were those hideous red eyes. Siber snarled for a while, then thrusted her down, and the dino-monster banged her chin against the hard floor. She yelped in pain as she felt her fangs sink into her tongue. She raised up her head suddenly, and felt blood trinkling down her mouth, and dripped on the floor. She looked down, her eyes wide in horror, and looked back at Siber through fear-filled eyes, the salty taste of blood still in her mouth.) 

Siber: (hissing) What shall I do with you...murderer? 

Shakti: What do you want with me? (But she obviously knew what Siber wanted to do with her.) 

(Siber's eyes glinted with hatred.)   
  


Siber: What do you think, murderer? 

Shakti: You have to believe me, I didn't kill you on purpose! 

Siber: Don't be silly, monster! 

(She doesn't allow Shakti to continue. The dog growls, then turns her back on the creature. She gestures Dane to come in and guard the creature while she is gone. Dane bows down, his massive body casting a giant shadow on the walls. His red eyes followed as Siber slowly trotted out of the area, her bushy tail twitching from left to right. He then shifted his gaze towards Shakti, and a look of hatred replaced his normal facial expression, which was calm. He raised one of his front paws and grabbed his collar, and used his five digits to adjust his collar by pulling on one of the spikes. He scoffed and lowered his paw.) 

(He glanced up ahead, obviously mad at Shakti for something. He sighed, then walked over towards the cage. Shakti wiped her mouth and saw a line of blood running along her arm. She shuddered a bit, and backed away from the front of the cage. But she knew that any of the Demon Dogs could just waltz to any side of the cage and grab her. She knew that the only place that was safe was the center, but even there wouldn't provide much protection.)   
  


Shakti: (whispering) There has to be a way out of here.... (Dane's ears perk and twitch a little. He turns his attention towards her, his eyes narrowed to slits.) 

Dane: (growling) Don't even try it. 

(Shakti gasps at what Dane said, and lowered her head to the ground. Tears start to form behind her eyes, but she dare not shed them. She didn't want to right now. She gave a death glare at the Great Dane demon, who only responded with a snarl and nothing more. Shakti finally laid down on her side, and let out a long and deep sigh. She was beginning to wonder if she'll ever get back home. When Bubbles entered her mind, she felt a tear run down her face.)   
  


Shakti: Bubbles.....(sighs)   
  


(Scene changes to the Powerpuff Girls house. They had just arrived and told the Professor the bad news. He didn't take is as well as they thought, but he also still considered Shakti a member of the family. He was down in his lab yet again working on an invention that would help track Shakti in a range of at least 200 yards. It wasn't much but it'd still work. Bubbles sat down on the couch and held the remote in her hand. As she passed through the channels, although there were plenty of cartoons on, she just didn't want to really watch anything. Salvador sighed as he watched Bubbles suffer. She just seemed zoned out. He knew she was hurting, and thought that he should give her some time to herself. But even through that, she still came out miserable. Finally, after a while of silence, the pink monster couldn't stand it anymore and dashed towards Bubbles. She didn't seem to care as he stared at her square in the face, a serious look embedded on it.)   
  


Bubbles: (dully) What do you want, Salvador? 

Salvador: I know you're sad about Shakti, but she wouldn't want you to be like this, would she? 

(Salvador sat down by her side, and nudged her gently. Bubbles looked at him, then back at the screen. She didn't seem interested in anything anymore. He knew why, and was hoping to snap her out of it. The question was how?)   


(He finally decided to lay his head down on her lap and lay his body down as well. Maybe the feel of fur would cheer the girl up. Bubbles looked down at the creature and faintly smiled, stroking Salvador's crest. But it didn't seem to be enough for her. Salvador looked on sadly as she stopped stroking him and reverted back to her silent world. He tried again, and nudged her softly. But he finally gave up. He realized he wasn't going anywhere with the child. The only thing that would cheer her up is the rescue of Shakti.)   
  


Salvador: I..uhh...guess we should rescue Shakti, huh? 

Blossom: (walking in) But we don't even know where she is! 

(Salvador sadly nodded, agreeing with Blossom. He averted his eyesight towards the ground, and felt tears forming. He didn't know Shakti for long yet they were still friends. He didn't know how, they just where. Maybe that's how he was programmed. He shook the thought and looked out one of the windows. His long gaze stared into the horizon, and he narrowed his eyes a bit, as if trying to see something. Nothing.....he had hoped that he would see a likely place where Siber would've taken Shakti. But it didn't seem that any of those buildings would suit a hunter like herself.) 

(Salvador sat down like a dog, and looked back at Blossom. His eyes widened a little with anticipation, and worry.) 

Salvador: (softly) We have to do something, though, Blossom. 

Blossom: I wish there was, Salvador....but I just don't know. 

(Salvador bowed his head, and looked out the window again. He watched as the breeze started to blow the trees slightly back and forth. He seemed bored and lost at the same time. He turned back to Blossom, who had turned away and was talking to Bubbles. Maybe she will have better luck than he did, he hoped. He walked over to them, but not too close. He just didn't want to leave their side at a time like this. So he came only slightly closer, but giving the sisters enough room to talk to eachother. He laid down, and closed his eyes. His mind wandered off slowly and soon he could see and hear nothing but darkness.) 

(Scene changes to the lab. Sandra had flown down with the Professor to help him test out the device. The Professor had stated in order for him to know if it'll work is if she hid somewhere in the lab, and he has to find her with just the device. He held it out. It was white and square. It only had 3 buttons, 2 red and one blue one, but a green screen was also on it. It looked like a radar, and a white dot represented Sandra.) 

Sandra: Should I hide now?   
  


(The Professor presses one of the red buttons. He gives her the signal, and she takes off. She looks left to right, and sees what appears to be a crevice between the all and a machine. She smirks, and turns to see if the Professor was looking. He wasn't, so she made her move. She dove between the two things. She giggled to herself. She was completely out of sight. Not even her tail or spikes stuck out. The only way anyone would be able to know if she was there or not was if they walked right up to that area. She knew that this was the only way to know if the device will work. She scrunched up as far as she could go and waited for the Professor to come looking for her.)   
  


Professor: Now let's see if this thing really works....   
  


(He presses the blue button and it starts beeping. A single white light appeared. The Professor moved forward, following the strange dot to whichever direction it had positioned itself in. He moved towards the door, and the dot shifted to the right side. He knew that that wasn't where Sandra had gone. Sighing, he shifted towards the right side where the dot had gone. He finally gotten to where when he started moving forward, the dot was closing in towards the center. It then started going towards the center. He looked ahead, and saw the machine next to the wall. He looked at the device, then peered closer towards the area ahead. He saw that there seemed to be a space between them, large enough to sustain Sandra.) 

(He smirked, and walked towards the machine and wall. He turned the device off, confident that he didn't need it anymore. He kneeled down and moved forward and looked in. Sure enough, Sandra was there. She blinked in surprise, then smiled in triumph. They had gotten the device to work!)   


Sandra: It works! (She claps with joy.) 

(The Professor takes out the white device and hands it to Sandra.)   


Sandra: What do I do with this?   


Professor: Take it upstairs and show the girls and Salvador it. They'll think it'll come in handy. (Sandra nods, and flies up.)   


(Scene changes to the living room. They had decided to turn the TV off, since Bubbles wasn't in the mood to watch anything. Buttercup had arrived on the scene, and was talking with Salvador. Blossom was sitting next to Bubbles, who had started crying again. She felt her own heart ache as she watched her sister cry like that. She then heard the sound of flapping and changed her viewing towards the lab door. Sandra came out, pushing the door open with her left wing, and in her right she held something medium-sized and white. She gently closed the door with her spiked tail and dashed towards Blossom.) 

Blossom: What is that, Sandra? (She points towards the device.) 

(Bubbles looks at the device in awe. She sniffled, then touched it. It was icy cold. Buttercup noticed that Sandra had returned and immediately flew over, landing in front of the blue dragon. She peered at the device, and a confused look etched on her face. Salvador shook his head and leaped over. He sniffed the device, and sneezed. Bubbles couldn't help but laugh at this. She stroked Salvador's fur reassuringly, but turned her attention back at the device.)   


(Blossom gently took the device from the dragon's wings. She moved it in different positions and looked at all sides of it. It didn't seem any different from a Gameboy Color, she admitted. It didn't have as many buttons...wait it did. It's just that this one had all circle buttons instead of a directional pad and 2 buttons. She gazed at Sandra in the eyes, her eyes narrowed. Blossom sighed and waited for an explaination. Sandra raised her ears up a little and took the device back. She didn't want to explain what it was until she had it with her. That's how she was....She almost always wanted to explain something while holding it. Blossom had often wondered, if she wanted to explain the Statue of Liberty, would she actually want to hold the Statue of Liberty and explain it? She laughed at the thought, but shook it, turning her attention towards the white device yet again. Sandra held it high into the air, and pointed at it.) 

(The Powerpuff Girls and Salvador waited patiently as Sandra started to explain the device. She spoke in a calm yet serious voice. It was also laced with excitement as well.)   


Shakti: This device is called the Bio-Life Form Locator Device....(She sees the confused look on everyone's faces except Blossom. She clears her throat and continues.) Let's just call it the Bio-Life Locator, okay? (They nod.) Okay, anyway, this locator device can locate any multicellular... (Bubbles raises her hand.) Yes Bubbles?   


Bubbles: What's a multicellular?   


(Sandra blinks a few times at this, but then shifts her gaze towards the device.) 

Sandra: A multicellular is someone that has more than one cell. Basically anything visible *and* alive is considered multicellular...like dogs...and cats....err.....get it? (Bubbles looks confused at first, but nods her head.) Good, now as I was saying....this device can locate any multicellular organism within a 200 yard radius. This should be enough to locate Shakti, I hope. (She points at the buttons.) These buttons help control at what degree and direction to began and end the search. All of them have the same function so it won't matter which button you choose. 

(Scene changes to Siber's hideout yet again. Shakti had fallen asleep in her cage. Siber didn't want to disturb her just yet. It was good she was unconscious. She won't hear the plans being made out by the other Demon Dogs. She was standing next to Ciara. He was still the leader yet they all had second thoughts. Ciara had to agree with them. If he were the leader then he wouldn't show fear towads any of the Demon Dogs...yet he had towards Siber. He suggested that she take over, but she declined. The confused Golden Retriever was spending the next few hours trying to figure out why she had declined.)   


(Siber, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out why the Powerpuff Girls had 'betrayed' her. After all, Shakti was a killer and had killed her before. So why trust her? She looked at the dinosaur again, and narrowed her eyes in anger, and in hatred. She shifted her gaze across the area, watching all the other Demon Dogs talking to eachother, planning out routines that would through the PPG and the two remaining monsters off-track. They had caught the only one with Xandra X like them, so the remaining fighters don't stand much of a change against them!)   


Siber: It's getting a bit noisy in here, don't you think? (She gazes at the slightly shorter dog next to her.)   


Ciara: Oh, yeah yeah...sure.... (He becomes silent, staring into empty space. He is uncertain of what to do.) 

Siber: Hmmm....Shakti seems to be a little quiet this time. (She gazes at the cage again, and then at the floor.) That isn't like her...but then again she is a hunter, and all hunters must be silent. 

(Dane is nearby. He is still watching over Shakti just in case she tried anything funny. He lets out a deep sigh, trying to figure out another reason why Siber would want her dead. All this confused him. He still didn't know what to do. He wasn't like the other Demon Dogs. He was clearly different. Because he was mostly white, the other dogs sometimes either teased him or thought that he may be less evil than any of them. Dane had once admitted that he didn't feel as evil as any one of them, but they all agreed to let it slide. But the Great Dane couldn't help but wonder why his fur was mostly white instead of mostly black like the others.)   


Dane: (thinking) I am different...but why? 

(Siber walked over to him. Ciara was left behind watching them as she left. He returned to talking to a black Dachshund, who seemed to have a splendid idea. This idea would turn the monsters and the girls against one another, or force them to fight. Ciara's eyes lit up in victory. The plan just might work!)   


Ciara: (nods) Yes, that just might work! 

Dog: Thanks sir!   


(Meanwhile, Siber looked up at the mostly white dog. She saw the troubled look on his face. She lowered her ears in a small snarl, and pushed him slightly. He shook himself out of his trance and looked down, panting furiously. He thought that someone had come to attack him, so he was preparing an all out atack, but he saw that it was only Siber. She stared up at him through her lighter red eyes. He shifted back a bit in surprise, but calmed down. His ears lowered to the back of his skull, and he adjusted his spikey collar again. He had gripped it so tight that some of the crimson color was starting to stain his paws.) 

Dane: Oh, it's you, Siber. (He gazes at her hard.) What do you want? 

Siber: Something is troubling you. So what is it? (Her voice is low and dangerous still even at this moment.)   


(Dane looks at her with a shocked look on his face. How did she know that something was troubling him? Could it be the way he talked? The way he acted? It must have been one of the other dogs! The tattle-tales..they must of ratted on him! No matter...since Siber already knew, might as well get it over with. He didn't want to answer her right away. Instead he continued to stare at the sleeping dinosaur form. There was something about her that he envied. It could've been her strength, her wisdom..or maybe even her willingness to fight. Those were the only things he thought she had that he would envy. He snarled in confusion, and scoffed. He perked his ears straight up as if he heard something, and then lowered his gaze to the ground. He didn't know how to respond to the Siberian Husky next to him. Siber, on the other hand, was growing impatient.) 

Siber: (hissing) Well? 

Dane: I'm only wondering...(Siber waits.) Uhh, does having more white fur than black fur make me any less demon? 

(Siber's eyes widened in surprise.)   


Siber: (shaking her head) No, why?   


Dane: That's what some of the other dogs say.   


Siber: Really? (He nods, and she turns her gaze towards some of the others.) I'll have a word with them.   


Dane: (sighs) There's another thing I'd like to ask you. (Siber gives him a look that told him that she wanted him to continue. He gulped once, and went on with it.) Is there any other reason you hate Shakti? I mean, any other besides the fact that she's your killer. The one responsible for your death? (He looks at Shakti, then at Siber.)   


(Siber looked confused. It didn't take long for the confusion to turn into mild anger, then to furious, then to all out rage. She didn't take out her rage on anyone. She wanted to keep it all in. That's what was making her strong. Her own hatred. Dane quickly gets up and positions himself just in case she would launch another one of those Siberian Betrayals on him. But she didn't. She was only glaring at him, mad at him that he had brought up the subject. She looked at Shakti, a look of betrayal on her face, almost glued on. She scoffed, and wiped her mouth as a little blood started trinkling out. She didn't know where it came from, but ignored it nevertheless. She didn't have to worry about a little blood.)   
  


Siber: Hmmm..I have no other reason, Dane. Leave me alone now. 

Dane: But you were the one who wanted to know.... 

Siber: (death glare) Shut up!   
  


(She starts growling at the bigger dog in front of her, her fur raised up. Dane, shocked, jumps out of the way. He stared, wide-eyed at Siber's behavior. She had never before done anything like that to him. Was there something else about Shakti that she was unwilling to reveal, concealing it in her own mind? Dane arched his super long tail in surprise, and he backed away from the Siberian Husky, not wanting to provoke her any longer. He could just picture himself in a pool of his own blood and his guts splattered across the area. He shuddered at the thought, and turned his gaze back at Shakti. His eyes softened a little.)   


Dane: (thinking) Do we really have to kill her? Wait, what am I thinking?! Of course we do! But then...why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach about all this? (He turns to Siber, who was leaving the scene. His red eyes were slightly wider than before.) 

Siber: (walking away) Dane! Resume your position and guard her. If I want to enjoy my victory...oh nevermind... (She disappears into the shadows again.) 

(Dane glares back at her. For some reason, he was beginning to totally disagree with the whole thing. He didn't know what came over him, but he took off out of the base. Every dog that was there except Siber watched him take off into the city. Ciara noted that he probably only wanted to be alone. Dane was like that. He was the type of dog that would want to be alone for long periods of time. Siber was the same way. That explained why she tolerated the Great Dane better than any of the others. Ciara did know that Siber often teased him of his feminine name, but he grew to ignore that. He looked at the Dachshund behind him, who's name was Striker. Striker smiled up at the Golden Retriever.) 

Striker: Ciara? Do you really think my plan will work? 

Ciara: What do you think, Striker? (The Dachshund cocks his head in confusion.) Of course it'll work!! (The Dachshund whimpers back.) 

Striker: Y-Yes sir. But are you positive still? 

Ciara: (glares) What did I just say?   


(Striker gulped. He didn't want to provoke the dog at all...Ciara was a lot bigger than he was, and he felt intimidated. He shook his head and backed off. Ciara relaxed his faith, satisfied that Striker had learned when to shut up. He watched the dog leave and turned his attention towards the hole where Dane had disappeared. Ciara didn't like the mere looks of this. Dane might revolt. He couldn't let that happen! He whistled for 2 dogs to come forth. Shadows were casted as two new dogs appeared. One was an all black BloodHound, the beaming red eyes penetrating through anything...well not literally. The other dog was a Chow Chow, black with some white stripes. His red eyes glinted in anticipation.)   


Ciara: You two, follow Dane. (He points in the direction.) Now!   


Dog 1: Yes sir! 

Dog 2: (growl) You got it! 

(Scene changes to Dane walking on the streets alone. He was keeping out of all human sight. Just in case anyone spotted him, he would just dive for cover. His claws, although short, were strong enough to punch a hole in the concrete, and he could escape underground. He watched the clouds roll by. It was so blissful....It almost made him sick. The keyword was almost. He finally reaches a suitable spot to ponder. It was in the alley. What he didn't know was that it was close to wear Shakti used to live. He saw some claw marks and dried blood on the walls. He tossed the thought aside, thinking that some cats must have been fighting in the area. He sat down beside the building, his back up against it.)   


Dane: What am I going to do? 

(He watches the sky. It was beginning to darken. He saw a twinkling white light appear, and smiled.) 

Dane: What am I going to do.....I mean, I've never seen Siber act this way before....   


(He looks to the ground, and picks up a rock. He looks at it, and tightens his grip on it. A few cracks appeared on the surface of the object, and Dane growled in confusion.) 

Dane: Nothing makes sense anymore! 

(He throws the rock hard into Shakti's old window, smashing it more than it was before. He yelped as a bit of shard hit him on the nose. He immediately scratched it, trying to remove the piece of glass. He finally managed to do so, and watched as the object fell to the floor. He looked at his white paw, and saw some blood soaking the fur. His nose was bleeding too. He saw, err...smelled blood as it rolled down his nose and got into his mouth. He coughed, and grabbed a bit of cloth he was saving, and wiped it. He then heard something behind him, and turned around. He wasn't surprised at what he saw.)   


(Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Sandra, and Salvador were trying to track Shakti, but they had noticed that Dane was in the city. They didn't waste anytime and went off after him. Dane didn't make any moves to attack or run away. He waited to see what they wanted. He moved his head forward then back, a gesture for them to continue on with what they were doing.) 

Blossom: Hold it right there! 

Bubbles: Yeah, we know you know where Shakti is!   
  


(Dane narrowed his eyes. He sighed, and walked up towards them. He stopped, however, when the two monsters guarding them jump in front of them. Salvador's fur stood on end, and his eyes dialated. Sandra's eyes also dialated, and her ears folded back against her head, and Dane stepped back, a bit surprised. He resumed his dark look and turned to Blossom, waiting for her to explain or something. But why did he need her to explain? He already knew what they wanted....) 

Blossom: Either you show us where Shakti is...or I'll...!   


Dane: Or you'll what? You know I'm stronger than you are, little girl. (He chuckles darkly.) 

(The others take a defensive stance.) 

Buttercup: Listen! We don't have time for you.... (Blossom places a hand on her shoulder.) Blossom? 

Blossom: Let me handle this. 

Buttercup: (confused) Okay...but.... (Blossom ignores her.) 

Blossom: What is your name, demon?   


(Dane's eyes widened in surprise. Never before did anyone actually ask his name before. Maybe he could start liking these girls....He smiled slightly, though it was brief. He placed a paw on his chest as he introduced himself.) 

Dane: My name is Dane. 

(Blossom and Buttercup look at eachother, then return their glare at the creature in front of them. Salvador wanted to tear him apart, but Sandra held him back, but a similiar look was etched on her face. The only reason they didn't attack was that they didn't want to make Bubbles upset. She didn't want to see anyone else get hurt, even if it was another Demon Dog. She had seen enough bloodshed for one day. Sandra bowed her head, trying to subside a roar of hatred that was trying to come out.)   


Dane: Yes, I know what you want. (He looks away.) I left because I didn't fully agree with all this....Siber is sometimes not a very reasonable dog.... 

Buttercup: Oh, and you just noticed that now?! 

(Dane winced at the yell, and backed off. He understood their anger, and now he had decided on what he was going to do. He was going to help them. It was the least he could do....But he didn't know if this should be temporary or permanent...He didn't know if he could face Siber after this. But he ignored that, and a stern look appeared on his face as he stared hard at the girls in front of him.)   


(He drew in a long and deep breath, and then spoke once again. He didn't know that he was being spied on by the two dogs that Ciara had sent out earlier. They watched him as he began to say something. They snarled as they heard he was probably going to betray them.)   


Dog 2: We must tell the boss about this. 

Dog 1: (yawn) Right...   


(They take off, barely making a sound as they went back to home base. Meanwhile, Dane had started to explain someting to the girls. Something that they themselves almost didn't believe.) 

Dane: I will help you....if you want to see Shakti again. (Blossom's eyes widen in shock.)   


(Back at the base, the two dogs ran inside. Their hearts were beating faster than a motorboat, but they kept their ground. They had to tell their boss of what was going on! They had to! Siber had noticed the dogs run in, and her ears perked up with curiousity. She walked over to them. The Chow Chow stopped in front of her, and the dog behind him collided with him, and they both fell down, their faces hitting the dirt. The BloodHound struggled to his feet, but gasped when he saw the Siberian Husky standing in front of him. He whimpered and backed away. The Chow Chow didn't move, but a look of fear was on his face.) 

Siber: What is it with you two? What's wrong? 

Dog 1: We-We s-s-saw.... 

Siber: (growling) Yes....? 

Dog 2: (gulping) He is helping the enemy! 

Siber: WHAT?!   


(The dogs backed away as Siber was trying to gain control of herself. Her eyes darkned a bit as her face turned red. She let out a huge roar that shook the area of the base. It woke up Shakti, who bolted up, and looked frantically left to right. She was trying to find out what had happened. She saw Siber glaring at her, and she immediately went down again. It was Siber making all the noise. Shakti hoped she could at least go back to sleep now, but she wanted to know what made the dog so angry. So she listened in, but pretended to sleep.) 

Ciara: (comes running in) What's going on here?! 

(Siber turns her attention towards the Golden Retriever. The look on her face made the dog stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widened with worry. Something terrible must have happened. He could see it in the Husky's eyes.) 

Siber: Looks like Dane has become...a traitor!   


Ciara: I don't believe it..... 

Dog 1: (whimpering) We saw the whole thing! 

Ciara: Oh you did...did you? Well...now....we must take care of his matter.   


(Siber nods. Shakti gasps as she hears this. Dane had betrayed them? But why would he? He seemed just as bad as the rest of them. But there was something odd about him. He was mostly white, and she did wonder if having more black fur made one more demonic or not. She scratched her head with confusion. She knew she had to escape somehow, but there was no way she could outwit all these dogs! Especially now that they were just as strong as she was...stronger even. She laid back down and decided to rest a bit.)   


(Siber glares into the skies, treachery on her mind. Her eyes glowed a dangerious light red as she cried out the words on her mind) 

Siber: We will have no choice...but to KILL HIM!! If he chooses not to fight, then he will die as well!   


(The dogs howled in agreement. They too wanted to see Dane dead. He betrayed them...so he was now the enemy! Their howls of hatred echoed throughout the cave-like area, the water rippling almost in fear as their howls grew louder...then all was silent.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah....not as long as the other chaps I don't think. I almost lost all interest in this story.... :( I won't be able to update nearly as often since I have about 3 other stories to work on. That's a lot on my plate. ^^; I'm considering cancelling "Early Days" since no one, except Grand High Idol, as given me any ideas on how to continue it. But then again, not many people like the story....so I shouldn't be surprised if no one gives me an idea. XD XD Anyway...hopefully I'll be able to continue this soon. Bye! 


	6. Sanctified Metamorphasis

Author's Note: Another month another chapter. Oo; This is turning into a habit! I should get out of it soon....Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope it's good....been awhile since I typed up anything. I do have a new poem up if anyone wants to read that. Oh! I have a full body picture of Sandra! Some of you may have wondered what she looked like...Here's the picture. It's a Christmas one.... 

http://www.geocites.com/inferdramon/SandraChristmas.JPG   


Now on with the chapter....   
  
  
  
  


(Scene changes to Dane walking with the Powerpuff Girls and the monsters. He kept his gaze ahead of him. He still believed that they weren't trusting him. He couldn't blame him....but he was still blaming himself for actually agreeing to the whole thing of kidnapping Shakti. He knew that she was bad news at times, but she wasn't *that* bad! He kept his tail arched upwards to avoid hitting anyone. Because people now knew of the Demon Dogs, he had to wear something over his eyes. The girls would pass him off as a blind dog using his sense of smell to get around. He wear a black leather bandana, tied around his eyes. A few tiny holes were poked in them, large enough to see through yet small enough so that his red eyes go unnoticed. He shifted his gaze towards the girls, to make sure they were following.)   


(He looked back and walked on. Buttercup wasn't enjoying all this follow the leader thing. She believed that perhaps Dane was trying to trick them. But if he had...then why would he try to get Shakti out..if he's even going to try? Bubbles glared at him, but also believed that the Great Dane would indeed help them...and she was going to take that chance.)   


Bubbles: How much further is it? (She gazes around as she sees the park ahead and a few buildings that they had to pass through. Dane turns towards her, and stopped in his tracks.) 

Dane: Not much further. But keep your eyes peeled...There's a chance they've figured out I betrayed them. 

Buttercup: Thanks for the warning! (Blossom folds her arms and glares at her sister.) 

Blossom: Buttercup! At least he's helping!   
  


(Buttercup glares at her sister. She still didn't want to follow Dane, who might be leading them right into some kind of ambush. She looked ahead at the white and black Great Dane with mixed thoughts running through her mind. Should she trust this dog? What other choice did she have? Was this a wrong choice? She walked along side Salvador, the same look frozen on his face. Dane paid no heed to them as he looked back. He was too busy leading them towards the area of where Shakti was being held prisoner. He just didn't know for how long he could hold off the others while Shakti was freed.) 

(They continued to walk down the path, stained with blood. Dane snarled as he sniffed the ground. His ears folded back against his skull. Blossom carefully walked over to him, and looked at the ground. She gasped at what she saw. A small trail of blood, leading towards the holding area. The Great Dane's eyes glinted in anger. He knew something was about to happen.) 

(Scene changes inside the cave. Siber is looking at a group of 4 mean-looking dogs. They are all black and white Dobermans. Siber was non too happy. One of her best henchman...well Ciara's henchmen...had turned against them.) 

Siber: We will make Dane pay for his treachery! (Her voice was low and hissing. She shifted her gaze towards Shakti.) Hmmm... (smiles evilly) I know they'll be coming for her. (points a paw in Shakti's direction) Guard her.   
  


(The Chow Chow nodded, who was standing in front of her at the time. The dog dashed towards the cage, and sat next to it. A glowing red eye never left her collapsed form, and his teeth flashed against his black fur. Siber growled, and looked in the direction of the cave entrance. Her ears perked up directly, then folded against her skull. She walked up towards another dog, a Pitbull by the name of Rival, who has black with white speckles, and roughly shoved him to the side. Rival's gaze held one of confusion, but he froze in his path when Siber turned towards him with those light red eyes which looked like they could burn right through the soul, and not with just fire. The eyes squinted into slits, and the fangs were beared, sparkling against the little light they had in the cave. Rival immediately sat down and lifted up one of his paws and placed it across his head. It was like a soldier soluting to his General. He was showing respect, but he knew she wasn't in the mood. He took a risk...) 

(Siber glared at him, and lifted up one of her own paws. She slashed down, and the dog yelped in pain. Her claws dug into his neck, just barely missing his vocal cords and vital blood vessels, and then she thrusted downward, her claws leaving 3 deep and bloody gashes extending from Rival's chin all the way down to just halfway down his chest. He whimpered in pain as he watched his own blood staining the ground floor of the dark cave, and he looked up at Siber in fear.) 

Siber: (growl) You know very well not to interrupt me when I'm.... (stops) Oh nevermind! Just go in the back and get yourself cleaned up.   
  


(Rival had a confused look on his face. This wasn't like Siber. She was known to kill any dogs who...seemed to bug her. Ciara was the only exception. He scratched his head a bit, and attempted to talk, but could only make a few sounds.) 

Rival: Wh----wh---- (He couldn't finish.) 

Siber: (bursting out loud) JUST GO ALREADY!!!!!! (She quiets down, but a warning glare remained in her light red eyes.) Go...before I change my mind. 

(Rival shook in fear, but abided and ran off to the back of the cave. They had a dog there, another Siberian Husky, trained in treating minor wounds and such. This other dog, named Nurse, would be able to help Rival recover from his injury. What Siber had done was harsh and rough, but it wasn't not an uncommon sight to see. He's just lucky she didn't rip his own beating heart out. She had done that before, and ate it even. That grossed out even the strongest dogs, but she only did it once.)   


(Siber turned her gaze to another dog. He looked tall and buff, strongly built. A Boxer, she presumed, noticing the extending lower jaw. She also noticed that, during the transformation process, his two lower canines had grown a tad bigger, now looking like spikes rather than fangs. She smiled darkly, and called to him. The Boxer turned towards the call, and walked over.)   


Boxer: Yes, what is it? 

(He sat down in front of Siber. He was bigger, but not stronger, that's for sure. He was completely black with bright red eyes. Okay, well, he wasn't all black...He had a patch of white on one of his legs. He was called Whitespot because of it. The only white he had one him was a round spot of whitish fur no bigger than a dime that was on his left hind leg. Whitespot's eyes darkned as he awaited commands from Siber, second in command. He didn't solute her, but he did keep a stiff upper lip, and a stern face was locked on his head. His shoulder muscles tensed up to show that he meant business.)   


Siber: (smiling darkly) I want you to give our visitors....a little surprise...and (She points towards the 4 Dobermans) take them with you. 

(Scene change to just a few feet from the cave entrance. Dane had stopped walking, and his short white fur tensed up. His ears perked straight up...even though they're always up...and picked up some sound waves. Buttercup, her arms folded, glared at him as he did this. The white dog looked from left to right, as if trying to see if the Demon Dogs were launching an attack from the sidelines. He looked at the cave entrance, and narrowed his bright red eyes, and tried to get a closer look inside the cave from this safe distance. Well....it wasn't going to be safe for long, he knew...)   


Dane: We'll have to prepare to attack. 

Buttercup: WHAT?! I thought you said we could avoid combat! 

Blossom: Buttercup! He said "could avoid". He never guaranteed it. (She gets a curious look on her face.) And I thought you _enjoyed_ combat! What..getting yellow-bellied now?! 

Buttercup: (enraged) I do! It's just that....(She gives a harsh glare at Dane.) Why should we even _trust_ him? 

(Salvador walked towards her, his head hung low. His emerald eyes were know sparkling with the tears that covered them. Tears streamed down his pink fur and stained it. The tears caused it to look like his fur was sparkling like snow in the wintertime. Buttercup's enraged look softened a bit as she watched her monster partner nuzzle against her side. The feel of his soft and scarred fur was almost enough to soothe her. Salvador, in his spanish accent, spoke to her calmly and seriously.) 

Salvador: (sadly) We don't have a choice, Buttercup. He wants to help...but we won't know if he's really changed unless we give him a change.   


(Buttercup stares at Salvador as he looked up at her, his eyes watering a bit. She looks to the ground, then looks back at Dane, who was looking at her through bright red eyes. He was anticipating her response to what the pink monster had just said. One part of Buttercup wanted to trust Dane, since he was their only chance at getting Shakti back. But the other side told her not to believe him, just attack him. Caught between her two sides, she collapses to her knees in confusion. She holds her head tightly, and cries out, confused. Dane's eyes snapped wide open at this display.)   


Dane: What's wrong?   


Buttercup: (whimper) I don't know who to believe!   


(Sandra's ears folded back in sadness.) 

Sandra: Trust in what you believe.   


Blossom: Yeah....we can trust Dane. So could you... 

Buttercup: I could...? 

(Dane walks over to her. His tall ears had managed to lower, showing his docile side. Most Demon Dogs would never show mercy, but this Great Dane was not that kind of Demon Dog. He no longer felt like the others, and lowered his head and nudged the Powerpuff gently. Suddenly, he smelled something in the air. He raised up his head quickly and looked in the direction of the cave. He narrowed his eyes so he could try and get a better view at whoever was coming at them. 5 dark figures were walking towards them. Their red eyes shown a path of red light in their direction, causing their bodies to look kind of reddish. Dane took position, while Sandra's eyes dialated and Salvador's fur stood on end to make him look tougher. The Powerpuff Girls also took their fighting stances, and prepared for whatever was coming towards them.)   


(As the figures gotten closer, Dane could make out that they were Demon Dogs. He made out that one of them was a Boxer of some kind. As he looked as hard as he could, he made out a small white spot. Whitespot! Dane looked towards the other 4 dogs, who could only be Dobermans. Normal Dobermans had reddish brown fur along with their black fur...but these dogs had white replacing the areas of brown. Their ears folded back against their skulls. Dane did so in response. He knew what they were up against...)   


Dane: Whitespot! (Whitespot dashed towards the dog, and stopped right in front of him. The other four dogs stopped right where they were, and waited for their orders to attack.) 

Whitespot: (angrily) Hello...traitor. 

**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_Take the path of least resistance_**   
**_To the great unknown_**   
**_No directory assistance_**

**_Now you're on your own_**   
**_If you're looking for a new world_**   
**_Just open up your eyes_**

(Whitespot surveyed Dane from head to toe, and was judging his strength. Experienced fighters sometimes could judge eachother's strength just by staring at one another. Dane never let his red eyes leave the moving dog's body. He didn't want to take any chances of having a sudden attack. Buttercup and Salvador started to rush up, but Blossom and Sandra held them back, saying that they could not attack right away. There were other dogs they needed to worry about, and if they stayed focused on just one dog, another could easily attack from behind.) 

(Bubbles stayed behind as the others went up. She eyed the cave, and only one word came to mind: Shakti. Her eyes watered up a bit again, and she rubbed her eye with her arm. She wanted Shakti back so badly....but they had to get past these dogs first. And she knew they also had to fight Robin, who had called herself Siber now. Bubbles still could not understand how Robin could turn on them like this. Couldn't she understand that what she was doing is wrong?! Couldn't she see that Shakti had changed?! Apparently not, and they may have no choice but to...kill her.) 

**_Because it's not quite paradise_**   
**_But it sure feels like home_**   
**_Not quite paradise_**

**_We can rent to own_**   
**_It'll be all right_**   
**_No it's not quite paradise_**

Bubbles: (sniffling) I hope we don't have to do that....   


(Whitespot hesitated no more, and lunged forward, knocking Dane into the ground! The other dogs nodded to each other, and rushed downwards, their fangs exposed. Salvador and Buttercup smiled at each other, and waited for one of the Dobermans to reach them. Another Doberman was headed their way, and their plans had to change. They grabbed each other's "hands", and just as the two dogs were upon them, they leapt into the air and swung around in a circle! Their legs collided into an opposite dog in the chest. The Doberman's eyes went wide in shock, and they fell to the ground, each one letting out a cry of pain.) 

(Blossom tackled one of the Dobermans and wrestled with it. The remaining Doberman had his eyes set on Sandra, and pushed her into the ground. She whimpered a bit, but she wasn't down for long. At lightning speed, she lifted up her four clawed foot, and struck as hard as she could into the dog's underside. Her claws poked right through the animal's chest, and sliced into one of his lungs. The dog's red eyes snapped open in pain, and he yelped. He jumped back, releasing Sandra from his grip. He walked backwards wearily, blood flooding from his chest. His breathing became scratchy, and fell down to the ground. His body hardened, and disappeared.)   


Whitespot: (struggling to keep Dane pinned) You should've stayed with us, Dane! Why go over to _their_ side? They're nothing but weaklings! WEAKLINGS! 

**_Tomorrow's an illusion_**   
**_Yesterday's a dream_**   
**_Today is a solution_**

**_But you've got to learn to breathe_**   
**_If you're looking for the answer_**   
**_It's right before your eyes_**

(Dane looks up angrily at his former friend.) 

Dane: I just don't agree with all this!   
  


(He gathered all the strength he had within up, and pushed his head upwards, and pushed Whitespot back a bit. He opened up his massive jaws, and sank his teeth into the Boxer's leg. His jaws gripped so tightly on the dog that he could feel the bones started to crack and the muscles splitting up. Dane pulled back as fast as he could, and tore out a huge chunk of Whitespot's flesh. He howled in pain, and shook his head. He stared in shock at his gaping wound. The bones were clearly visible, and he could see the snapped muscles and blood vessels. Blood poured out the wound and stained the grass below him. His eyes registered a look of disgust first, then to rage. He looked back at Dane, who was licking one of his own wounds.) 

Whitespot: (growling) You think you've won? This is only the beginning! 

**_Although it's not quite paradise_**   
**_But it sure looks like home_**   
**_Not quite paradise_**

**_We are not alone_**   
**_It'll be all right though_**   
**_It's not quite paradise_**   


(Whitespot crawls back onto his legs and, despite the injury, runs toward Dane yet again. The Great Dane barely has time to react as the Boxer opened up his own jaws, and sank his teeth into the Great Dane's own leg, causing the rest of his body to buckle underneath him, and collapses onto the ground. He yelped, and lifted up his free paw and strikes into Whitespot's side, but the Boxer doesn't seem to be losing his endurance, and hangs on. Dane knew this was getting serious. He had to make this dog let go of him! But how....when he doesn't seem to be affected at all? Dane swallowed, and hoped his next strike would work. He swung again, this time slapping the dog's gaping injury.)   


(Whitespot's eyes shot open, and tears started to form. Tears of pain.....He lifted up his head and closed his eyes tightly. He gave out a loud scream of pain. This gave Dane the opportunity to strike his head against the Boxer's chest, and push him off of him. Whitespot swung his head left to right, clutching his injury with his good paw. Furious, he punches the Great Dane in the chest almost twice as hard as the white dog had struck him, and Dane felt his chest spasm as a bit of blood started to pour out of his mouth.) 

(Blossom and Sandra perked their heads up as they saw Dane slumped to the ground, both paws on his chest, and they could see all the blood coming out of his mouth. Gasps of shock escaped their mouths, and they started to run towards the Great Dane. But Whitespot growled, and gripped the dog tightly, squeezing his neck so tightly he was gasping for air. The Boxer then lifted up his free paw and held it against the dog's eyes. Blossom and Sandra stop in their tracks, and they ceased to move. They knew if they had moved, Whitespot would kill Dane....their only chance at saving Shakti.) 

**_Somewhere from the edge of time_**   
**_When the poets die_**   
**_The words don't rhyme_**

**_I'll call you up and say_**   
**_We made it okay_**   
**_Somewhere in the back of your mind_**

Whitespot: Come any closer....and I will kill him......   


(He moves his claws closer to Dane's face, extending the claws longer than normal. They glinted in the sunlight, and an evil grin found its way across the dog's face. He had boxed them into a corner...like a natural Boxer!) 

(It didn't take long for Salvador and Buttercup to finish off the 2 other Dobermans. They were about to consult their leader so they could get a move on, but then they saw that Dane was being restrained by Whitespot, and Sandra and Blossom were frozen in terror. Bubbbles turned to see this too, and also wear a mask of horror. Salvador whined a bit, and Buttercup gritted her teeth. Of all the times for this to happen!)   


Buttercup: (shouting) Hey you! (Whitespot turns to her.) Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?! 

Whitespot: Like....you? 

Buttercup: (realizing what she had done) Ooops....   


**_When you see your demons come to life_**   
**_And the world just fades away_**   
**_You'll know it's okay_**

**_Oh, oh oh_**

**_It's gonna be okay_**

**_Oh, oh oh_**

(At almost lightning speed, Whitespot lets Dane go, and launches himself at the floating Powerpuff Girl. She ceases to react to get out of the way, and Whitespot slams into her. They crash into the ground, and the dog opens up his jaws and snaps shut around Buttercup's body. She screams in pain as the fangs of the dog sink into her abdomen, drawing blood and other stuff out. He begins to squeeze harder, and Salvador begins to grow very angry.) 

(Arching himself, he straighted up the fur on this back. They bristled a bit, and straighted completely up. His eyes dialated so fast, that this pupils were almost invisible. Whitespot sensed that something was about to happen, and turned his attention towards the mammal. Salvador had dug his claws into the dirt, leaving thin lines across the ground. He snarled viciously, and opened up his mouth and said something in a loud roaring-like voice.)   


Salvador: FUR...TACKLE!!!! 

(The hairs on his back glistened once, and then sprayed out like a porcupine spraying its needles. The hairs, now needles, sailed across the air. Lots of them...like hundreds even thousands, were launched in a sea of needles, and they all struck Whitespot in the face. He yowled in shock and pain as he staggered backwards. The needles had burrowed themselves into his muzzle, nose, and forehead. They missed his eyes, but not by much. A few had gotten onto his legs, chest, and neck. He staggered more, and fell to the ground. His breathing slowed down to the point where it had stopped....and he vanished into thin air.) 

**_But it's not quite paradise_**   
**_But it sure feels like home_**   
**_Not quite paradise_**

**_Make this place our own_**   
**_Not quite paradise_**   
**_We can rent to own_**   


(The area became very quiet all of a sudden. They had won, but now two of them were badly injured. They didn't know if they should continue on, or just wait until the injured have healed. What should they do now? Bubbles walked over to her sister, tears in her eyes. Bloody holes were visible on her body, blood pouring out of them. She wasn't losing as much blood as one would thought she was...but she still didn't look so good.) 

**_Not quite paradise_**   
**_We don't have to be alone_**   
**_Not quite paradise_**   


Bubbles: (tearfully) Buttercup...?   


(Dane was injured yes, but he seemed far better off that Buttercup was. He was able to climb to his feet, despite the bad chest and leg injuries. He scanned the area, and was just as equally shocked to see Buttercup laying in a pool of her own blood. His ears folded back in sorrow. He hadn't known the girls for long....so he could not understand why he was feeling this emotion towards the green girl. His eyes narrowed in depression, but then he smelled that Siber was nearby. He quickly shot up in defensive mode, snarling, and looking from side to side.)   


Blossom: (confused) What? What is it Dane? 

Dane: (growling) Siber.   


(Blossom gasped, and waited in worry for the demonic dog to show up. Dane looked around, and the forest seemed to spin around him as he waited. He growled, and then heard a twig snap. He swerved himself in that direction, and saw the shadow of a Siberian Husky standing there. It was no mistaking that it was Siber, for her light red eyes shown throw the darkness of the trees and brush. Siber's white teeth flashed against her mouth as she stepped out of the foliage. She walked up towards the Great Dane, and stopped a good 5 ft from him. She looked him over, and scoffed. She gazed upon the girls and their 2 monsters. An evil smile spread across her muzzle. Dane positioned himself in front of her, awaiting an attack or something. She turned to Dane, and started to speak. Her voice was very dark and cold.....sending chills up the dog's body.)   


**_Well I fought for you_**   
**_I fought too hard_**   
**_To do it all again, babe_**   
**_Its gone to far_**   
**_You never needed me_**   
**_You only wanted me around_**   
**_It gets me down_**   


Siber: I am very disappointed in you, Dane. You were supposed to.... 

Dane: (yelling) SUPPOSED TO WHAT?! STAND HERE AND LET YOU DO SOMETHING SO DRASTIC?! 

(Siber narrowed her eyes in disgust. It really disgusted her that one of her best henchmen would defect and actually help these guys. They didn't deserve sympathy...They deserved to die! They betrayed her....so why help them?) 

**_There's been a change_**   
**_Yeah there's been a change of heart_**   
**_Said there's been a change_**   
**_You push just a little too far_**   
**_Made it just a little to hard_**   
**_There's been a change of heart_**

Siber: You're questioning my orders, Dane? 

Dane: You're downright certain I am! 

**_I'll get over you_**   
**_It won't take long_**   
**_I've stood in your gallery_**   
**_Seen what's hangin' from the wall_**

**_You were the moon and sun_**   
**_You're just a loaded gun now_**   
**_It gets me down_**

(Siber shook her head slightly. She took a few steps closer, and Dane took a few steps back. Surely, he couldn't be this afraid...she thought....Why was he moving back? She scanned him once more, and found a bruise on his chest, and a bite wound on one of his legs. So this was the reason. Siber had an unfair advantage. Dane knew this well, and didn't want to have to fight with Siber.) 

(Siber moved back and forth around the dog. She was almost taunting him....daring him to make a move.)   


Siber: You choose to protect them, yet you didn't make a move to attack me. Just goes to show you how pathetic of a guardian you are! 

Dane: You wouldn't know.... 

**_There's been a change_**   
**_Yeah there's been a change of heart_**   
**_Said there's been a change_**   
**_You push just a little too far_**   
**_You make it just a little to hard_**   
**_There's been a change of heart_**

Siber: Oh, I know alright....You're too weak to protect them. 

(She lifts her paw, and slashes Dane's shoulder, making the Great Dane howl with pain on his mind. Siber smiles darkly as she pulls her claws back, a few blood vessel bits and blood stained all over them. Blood dripped down Dane's shoulder, and the dog winced.) 

**_Whoa yeah, oh boy_**   
**_Looks like we finally reached the turning point_**   
**_Oh me, oh my_**

**_Looks like its time for me to kiss it good-bye_**   
**_Yeah kiss it good-bye_**

(Now Bubbles was really mad. Not caring of the mistake she was about to make, she dashed towards her former friend. She no longer cared that this was Robin. She was no longer Robin...now she was Siber...a heartless monster! Bubbles brought out her arm, and was able to punch the Siberian Husky aside. Dane's ears perked up in surprise. The blue Powerpuff landed on the ground next to the white Demon Dog, snarling at the fallen black one. Siber struggled to her feet, her light red eyes registered with surprise and mere shock.)   


Bubbles: That's it, Siber! I don't care if you are Robin. You can't treat anyone like that! 

Siber: (glaring) Don't call me Robin...and what makes you think you can tell me how to treat my henchmen...especially former ones? 

Bubbles: That doesn't matter, and it's none of your business! Just give us back Shakti! 

(Siber snarled. She didn't want to give in to this child, so she lunged towards her. The girl looked shocked, and didn't have time to move as the dog swiped her paw down, nearly missing her by a hair. Bubbles backed up as the dog struck again, and missing again. Sandra's ears perked up in shock, and she flew over. Using her tail, she swiped Siber back into the ground, and gave Bubbles enough time to slip past the dog and into the cave....) 

**_There's been a change_**   
**_yeah there's been a change of heart_**   
**_Said there's been a change_**   
**_You push just a little too far_**   
**_You make it just a little to hard_**   
**_There's been a change of heart_**

Sandra: Good luck kid! (turning back to Siber) Now for you....   


(Scene changes to the cave. Bubbles walks in, and looks around. All of the dogs seem to be asleep..including the one guarding Shakti. Ciara had take position on front of her cage. But like everyone else, he grew bored, and decided to take a nap. Bubbles tiptoed towards the cage, and looked inside. The dinosaur wasn't too badly injured, just a bit of cuts and scrapes....She was determined to free her! She looks at the cage door, and found it locked with a titanium steel lock. Leave it to Siber to make things trickier....) 

(But then she remembered she had super powers. Holding her breath, she unleashes a medium heat eye laser, and concentrated on one part of the cage. The metal grew hotter...and then melted down. With a lightning swift punch, she knocked open a hole in the metal barred cage. She flew inside and nudged Shakti. She wanted to squeeze her tightly....she missed her so badly, but now wasn't the time.) 

(Shakti slowly opened her eyes, and looked in front of her. She could not believe who it was.)   


Shakti: Bubbles! You made it...but how...? 

Bubbles: (smiles) Dane helped us. 

Shakti: (narrowing her eyes) Dane..helped you? But I thought he worked for Siber! 

Bubbles: Not anymore.   


(Suddenly they heard a loud explosion coming from outside the cave. It was a surprise that none of the dogs had wakened up, but it did shake the howl area. Shakti gasped and grabbed Bubbles. They ran outside of the cave, and stopped in their tracks. The scene they were witnessing was quite horrific.) 

(Salvador was laying on his back, blood streaming out from his mouth. His claws were a bit chipped, and some of his fur was ripped out. Bloody gashes covered his side. Sandra's spikes..all of them..had been ripped out, leaving bloody holes. A single gash was across her chest, and one of her arms was almost torn off. The other girls weren't too bad off, but they had been knocked out cold by Siber. Bubbles and Shakti watched in horror as Dane, the only one still standing, wrestle with Siber.)   


Bubbles: (eyeing what had happened to her friends) NO! 

Shakti: I don't believe it.... 

(Siber and Dane stop their quarrel, and look towards the source of the voices. Siber's eyes registered with hatred, and shock.) 

Siber: You!   


(She tackles Shakti. The dinosaur slashes her claws into Siber's side, and struggled to her feet. Siber looks at her wounds, and glares back at the dinosaur. Her ears folded so far back they looked like they were going to rip off. Bubbles ran towards Dane, looking at him through worried eyes.) 

Dane: (strained) She was...too strong.... 

Bubbles: B-b-b-but...you can't just give up!   


(Siber and Shakti conducted in a rolling contest. First Siber was on top, then Shakti, then Siber....then Shakti again. Siber opened up her mouth and snapped down onto Shakti's leg, tearing out even more flesh. Shakti shook herself, and grabbed the Siberian Husky's tail, swinging her around in circles and throwing her into a tree. Siber looked dizzy for a moment, but came back to her senses. She decided to give Shakti a taste of her own medicine, and repeated what the monster had done earlier, throwing her into a tree as well.) 

Siber: (taunting) Is this what you've been reduced to, Shakti? A weakling protecting weakling friends? You're no better than Dane! 

(Shakti struggles to her feet, but Siber hits her again. She slides across the floor, the ground becoming stained with her red blood. She yelped again, and looks at Siber with fear in her eyes. Siber couldn't help but smile triumphantly as she watched her killer on the ground, weakened.) 

Siber: How does it feel now....killer? How does it feel being killed by one of your own...victims? How does it feel?! 

Shakti: I'm not a killer.... 

Siber: Yes you are! You murdered me!! 

Shakti: Please...I wasn't under my own control at the time... 

Siber: LIAR!!   


(She sinks her teeth into Shakti's neck. Blood poured out from the bite wound. Shakti's eyes snapped wide open.)   


Shakti: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (She closes her eyes, not wanting to look down. She could feel the dog's teeth sink deeper into her flesh, almost touching her neck bones.) 

Bubbles: (swirving around) SHAKTI!! NO!   


(Dane is now on his feet. His eyes looked on in horror as he watched the victim start to kill the culprit. This wasn't fair..this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Dane closed his eyes tightly, and reopened them, anger filled in them. His whole body was shaking. He didn't want this to happen...He didn't want any one else to die! He let out a loud howl. Siber released her grip on the dino to look at what was going on. The howl grew louder and louder.....She had to plug her ears. Shakti couldn't move to well....and watched as the howl seemed to echo all across the universe. The sky thunderclapped and opened up, a large white beam of light shooting downwards.) 

(Dane had a wild look in his eyes, and his mouth was opened in mid-howl. His fangs were shown, and he snarled, his eyes widening in anger, as the light bathed across his body. Shakti, Bubbles, and Siber shielded their eyes. The light grew so intense....Blossom, Buttercup, Sandra, and Salvador moaned as they awoke from their deathly slumber. They instantly turned their heads away as they saw the bright white light shining across the arena.) 

Salvador: (in pain) What's...going on? 

Sandra: (in pain) I don't know!   


(The light started to die down. It got dim enough that everyone could reopen their eyes and look at where the light used to be. Dane was still standing there...looking like he always does...But his fur was sparkling. The sparkles swirled around him, and he felt himself...changing. His black fur glowed and began to lighten to a chocolate brown. His claws shimmered, and became a gold color. The redness of his ears turned to pink, and his color became dark purple with light gray spikes. The last metamorphasis was his eyes. They started to change color....The red eyes flickered, and most instantly turned to blue...the same shade of blue as Shakti's eyes. The transformation was complete!) 

Siber: What the.....?   


(The new Dane let out a mighty roar. It sounded a bit different...almost holy. His now blue eyes glared at Siber. His wounds healed up, and he arched his body for an attack. Siber glared in anticipation, and growled. She couldn't believe that Dane had converted....but into what? She could only think of one thing that might have happened...His desire to protect Shakti and the others had turned him into a....)   


Siber: Angel Dog! 

Dane: (smiles) Glad you noticed...Now let's see how an angel handles a demon.   


(Shakti was surprised when Siber had said 'Angel Dog'. She had heard stories while captured, and yet she didn't think the Angel Dog thing could be possible. But now she had seen proof...and she couldn't feel more shocked about what had happened. Bubbles noticed her look, and nudged her. Shakti looked down at the girl.) 

Shakti: What is it? (But she already knew what the girl was going to say.) 

Bubbles: Just what is an...Angel Dog? 

Shakti: Well... (scratches her chin) from what I've heard, an Angel Dog could only form from a Demon Dog who...cleansed themselves of their darkness. 

Bubbles: ..What? Cleanse? Like with water. 

Shakti: No....What I mean is he had rid himself of the evil in his heart, and in reaction, his body changed to a more angelic form. 

Bubbles: Ohh.... (looks at the Great Dane) He doesn't look so angelic to me... 

Shakti: I know. (chuckles)   


(They turn back to watch the fight. Siber had Dane pinned, but with a single swipe, he knocked her off. She collided hard into the ground, and cried in pain. Dane widened his eyes as light was gathering in them. Siber looked in horror, and tried to move. Dane snarled and sped up the process. The Siberian Husky didn't get a chance to react as the Great Dane started to launch the light...)   


Dane: DANE'S...TRIUMPH!!! 

(2 beams of gold flashed instantly on Siber, and knocked the dog clear across the area. In fact she was knocked so far she had collided beside the cave entrance. She first looked at Dane with anger on her face, then she struggled to her feet. Blood was pouring from several wounds. Her body was shaking with pain and fear. She glared harshly at Dane, then took off into the cave. She cried out a warning.) 

Siber: You may have won quickly in this battle, Dane....but you...and your new _friends_....will pay! 

(Dane panted, and walked towards the injured ones. He lowers his head, and gently touched each of them with his nose. A light glowed on their bodies, and they felt the pain leave them as their cuts and injuries healed up quickly. Dane smiled, then turned his attention towards Shakti.) 

Dane: You know this isn't over...   


Shakti: Yes I know. I can't help but be worried of what will happen next. 

Bubbles: Yeah....I can't believe Robin got so cold! 

Shakti: (looking at her) I can't believe it either...But I'm not surprised...She was turned into a Demon Dog after all....   


(Salvador struggled onto his feet.) 

Salvador: Well, we should get going.   


(Everyone looks at him, then at eachother. They nod, agreeing to his terms. The Professor might be very worried about their disappearance. They then looked at Dane. They didn't know if he should come along or not. How were they going to explain an Angel Dog? Sure he was good, but was there really enough room for him? And people might be skeptical and attack him.) 

Dane: I'll just put these on. (slips on the sunglasses) 

Blossom: Okay...just don't take them off or talk...we have to talk to the Professor about keeping you. 

Dane: If I can't, that's okay. I lived most of my life on the streets anyway. 

Bubbles: But the other dogs could get you! 

Dane: (shrugs) Let them come. 

Shakti: (shakes her head) You're either very brave...or very stupid. 

(While they were leaving, glowing eyes shimmered. Siber watched them, an evil grin on her face. They hadn't noticed something she had done...Sandra started to feel strange. She felt around her neck. A look of horror plastered onto her face. A small section of her collar was knocked off. She whimpered a bit, and Salvador looked at her.) 

Salvador: Sandra? What's wrong? 

(Sandra looked at him. Tears started to form as she said the one thing not one of them wanted to hear...especially at this time.) 

Sandra: My Evil Restrainger has been broken.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh....suspense! If you wanted to know...yes it is a serious matter that Sandra's Evil Restrainer was broken. If you remember, the Evil Restrainers keep them from going wild or becoming evil. They are also immune to dark spells with them on. But they have to be in tact for it to have any affect. Now that it has been chipped, Sandra is prone to turning evil. This is a major spoiler, but yes at one point possibly in the next chapter, Sandra will be turned temporary evil by Siber. She will be black and gray with orange feet, yellow claws, green eyes, and a red symbol on her forehead. Her attack will be changed to Adumbration Ray. Ahh...yes...that scene where Buttercup tries to divert Whitespot...it was inspired by The Lion King scene where Simba tells the hyenas to leave Zazu alone. The two songs in here are "Not Quite Paradise" and "A Change of Heart". "A Change of Heart" is what Dane's thinking during the fight. 

Anyway....hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to type up the next one soon....Oh! I need an opinion! I'm torn between killing Siber...or letting her live. What do you think I should do? 


	7. Moment's Precision

Author's note: Hey, long time no write, eh? Well I was stumped on what to do for the next chapter, and well here it is. This is chapter number 7, which means only 2 more chapters! :D I'm making all the stories (there will be another sequel) 9 chapters long. The 10th is always previews of the next story. I hope ya'all enjoy this. It's kinda long. I used a song called "Animal Nation" 'cause...well I liked the song. ^_^; I'm kind of weird sometimes. 

On with the chapter! 

Oh, and just in case I forget, here's a picture of what the evil Sandra looks like. Any comments? 

Let me know if the link doesn't work, k? 

NOTE: Maybe the link will show this time....   
  
  


(Sandra continued to have a horrified look on her face. The tear that she had just shed fell to the floor. Salvador cocked his head to the right, and wondered what was going on. He walked a bit closer to the dragon.) 

(Blossom eventually stopped and realized that Sandra and Salvador weren't following. She turned her gaze towards them, and saw that the two monsters were sitting down. Sandra seemed to be scared of something while Salvador was busy trying to figure out the problem. Blossom flew back towards them, letting the others continue. She needed to know what was wrong with the blue dragon. She hovered in front, a look of worry on her face.) 

Blossom: (concerned) Sandra? What's wrong?   
  


(Sandra turned towards her friend. How she wanted to tell her what was wrong, but she didn't think Blossom would be able to handle it. How could she tell her that the Evil Restrainer had been busted somehow? She just couldn't...But wouldn't the girls discover it quickly? It's not hard to notice. The gap was pretty big. Sandra placed her hand over the hole to cover it. She shook her head, trying to indicate that she was fine. Blossom wouldn't go so easily. Sandra's ears folded against her skull, and she started to feel her heart beat faster. She opened up her mouth to speak, but felt something weird going on inside her. Her mind was racing as something new and deadly entered her mind. A new mission seemed to take over her mind....a new order. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to fight off this force. Blossom and Salvador gasped and backed up. Something was wrong.)   
  


Blossom: Sandra! (She shields her eyes as light spread outward.) 

Salvador: Her Evil Restrainer was broken!! 

Blossom: (horrified) What? (She opens her eyes and fought against the light as Sandra's body was illuminated with dark light.) 

(Sandra screamed. She screamed very loud and very long. The dark light seemed to overtake her body. She seemed to be pushing out of her own mind as well. The darkness was too great. She couldn't fight on. With that, Sandra's mind collapsed as a new darker mind took over. Blossom and Salvador watched in horror as Sandra undergone changes. She looked the same, but something was different. She was undergoing the same thing that Dane had gone through. The color change! The dragon's eyes changed to green. Her claws shifted to yellow. Her dark blue skin turned to a dark gray and her body turned black. Her feet were now orange, and her symbol a blood-shot red. The glowing soon stopped. The new Sandra took a look around her surroundings, and a wild look, similiar to Shakti's, made its way on her face.) 

Salvador: (whimpering) Oh my.... 

(Sandra let out a roar, and sounded like Shakti, only darker. White teeth....all of them sharp, protruded from her mouth as she opened up her jaw. Saliva dripped from her jaws. She looked at the two with no recognition or very little. She clutched her claws into the dirt. She swung her tail from side to side, and snarled, showing her sharp teeth threateningly.) 

Blossom: No...Sandra. (She stares horror-struck as her former partner advanced on her.)   


(Scene changes to Shakti. The dinosaur was walking on the sidewalk with Dane, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She then sniffed around, and realized something wasn't right. She turned towards her back, and widened her eyes as she found out that Blossom, Sandra, and Salvador weren't following them! She quickly gave a sharp gasp.) 

Shakti: What the...? Where's the others? 

Buttercup: That's a stupid question, Shakti. They're right..... (She turns around and sees that no one else is with them.) Oh my...where are they? 

(Shakti started to worry. They may have gotten captured, or worse....killed. She lifted up her head and her eyes glowed blue for a second. She growled and lowered her head. Darkness she sensed. It was coming straight for them.) 

(Suddenly 2 figures ran towards them. One of them was the familiar pink-furred monster, Salvador. The other was Blossom, and both of them looked terrified of something. Sandra was not with them. Shakti looked around for any signs of danger or the darkness, but neither showed up....divided. A dark shadow loomed over them. Bubbles cringed, and thought it was Siber again, but this time it wasn't. The eyes glowed green instead of light red. This was not a Demon Dog. The shadow took on the form of a dragon.) 

**_I didn't meet you in the jungle swinging from a tree_**   
**_I sat down at the piano_**   
**_You were playing with me_**   
**_I couldn't believe all the things you could do_**   
**_The apes I've seen were in the zoo_**

**_They say we are unique with this language that we speak_**   
**_But you have proved them wrong_**   
**_Skinner and Chomsky, how could they be so blind_**   
**_With evidence this strong?_**

Shakti: Who is there?   


(A dark laugh rose up. It sounded hauntingly familiar. Blossom shook with fear and recognition. Salvador whimpered, but not from fear....but from horror. Buttercup stared at her partner and wondered what could have made him cring like that. She turned around and soon got her answer. What happened next no one would have predicted. A dragon stepped out of the shadows. She looked exactly like Sandra, only black. She bared her teeth, and arched her back. Shakti gasped in shock. This monster...it was Sandra. But what had happened to her...? She looked as black as a Demon Dog, yet she still had her Evil Restrainers on. But then Shakti noticed the difference. The collar that wrapped itself around her neck had a thin crack in it. The black dragon growled lowly and approached them. Bubbles put her hands over her mouth and shook with fear. Shakti jumped in front of her to protect her. Sandra smiled darkly, and spoke in a cold, growly sub-human voice.) 

Sandra: Dark dragon...Evil Restrainer broke....dark dragon reborn...RAAAAARRRR!!!! 

**_Intelligent life is all around us_**   
**_Intelligent life is all around us_**

(She suddenly attacked. She lifted up her long sharp claws and slashed down, barely missing any of them. She flew up into the sky and turned around for another go. Shakti snarled angrily and used her own claws to stale mate Sandra's own yellow claws. The black dragon snarled with frustration and swung her spiked tail down. The four spikes all penetrated Shakti's body, and the dinosaur screamed painfully. Four deep bloody holes were left behind, and the black dragon kicked the dinosaur to the side. Sandra smirked, and then looked at Bubbles, who began to back away. She defensively used her eye beams, but the dragon simply held out her hand, and they were deflected! Bubbles watched in horror as the dragon advanced on her....) 

**_When you watch King Kong and the Planet of the Apes_**   
**_Upon your video screen_**   
**_When the animals die_**   
**_Tears fill your eye_**   
**_And you question what you've seen_**

(Scene changes another area of Townsville. Something...something dark and shaggy was watching a monitor. It looks like a shadow at first, but the figure took shape. Doggy ears pointed upwards. The shadow part was really black fur, mixed in with very dark brown. Siber sat at a chair, and smiled almost victoriously. She had sent a shockwave towards Sandra rather quickly. She found out about the Evil Restrainers and what would happen to the wearers if they were removed. She looked at the monitor in pleasure. Sitting next to her was the feminine-named leader dog, Ciara. He fixated his gaze on the monitor, locking in what was going on. He smiled briefly, but something concerned him.) 

Ciara: What would happen if the restrainer is fixed? 

Siber: (glaring) What do you mean? The darkness wouldn't... 

(The black Golden Retriever shrugged his shoulders.) 

**_Intelligent life is all around us_**   
**_Intelligent life is all around us_**

Ciara: I was only making a suggestion. I mean... (He rubs his chin.) It's quite possible to fix the gap, and then Sandra would become good again. 

(Siber did know that Ciara spoke the truth. But she wasn't about to let this new piece of information get to her. She knew very well that it took sometime for the restrainer to have any affect, and that darkness worked on fast. There's a chance that Sandra would have killed her own friends by the time the Evil Restrainer was fully fuctional again. Siber smiled evilly at this very thought. She would destroy her enemies and all without lifting a single claw!) 

Siber: (smiling) They might not do it in time. 

**_Hey Bonobo woman, hey Bonobo man_**   
**_Look in your eyes, that's where I come from_**   
**_Hey Bonobo woman, hey Bonobo man_**   
**_Talk to me now, I am listening_**

(Ciara sighed. The Siberian Husky did know a lot about this darkness she keeps muttering about. But she was tampering with things far beyond her control, and this is just what Ciara wanted. The dog leader looked at her, and while she had her back turned, the Golden Retriever's face shifted to a violent look, smiling. Dark thoughts went through his mind as he watched Siber frantically trying to keep Sandra evil as long as possible. She knew the affect might wear off soon if they knocked her out, so she kept on going at it. Sandra no longer was as intellictual as she once was, but a fighter's instinct remained intact. Siber had no idea that her troubles were only beginning.) 

Ciara: (thinking) She has no idea of what my real intentions were....heheheheh!   


**_You can search the internet_**   
**_You can use your video phone_**   
**_To call another friend_**   
**_If we give you all the tools, you can do whatever you want_**   
**_Who knows where this will end_**

**_Intelligent life is all around us_**

(Scene changes back to where Shakti and Sandra were fighting. Sandra seemed a lot stronger than before, and this was starting to worry Shakti. If she wasn't knocked out soon, the darkness may take over her body permanently. Shakti leapt into the air and dodged another blast from the angry dragon. Sandra snarled, and attempted another go when the dinosaur let loose her Noble Blast to push the dragon against the wall.) 

Shakti: Enough of this! Don't you remember who we are? 

(Sandra spoke again, and this really showed how much her intelligence had dropped. Only instinct remained undamaged.) 

Sandra: (sub-human) Me know...you enemy....I kill...I kill!! (She resumes her fight with Shakti.) 

**_Hey Bonobo woman, hey Bonobo man_**   
**_Look in your eyes, that's where I come from_**   
**_Hey Bonobo woman, hey Bonobo man_**   
**_Talk to me now, I am listening_**

**_Hey Bonobo woman, hey Bonobo man_**   
**_Look in your eyes, that's where we come from_**   
**_Hey Bonobo woman, hey Bonobo man_**   
**_Talk to us now, we are listening_**

Blossom: (worried) How could this have happened so fast? 

Dane: Yeah..the only way this could have happened is if someone had.... (A thought came across his mind.) Of course! (Everyone looks at him.) Siber! 

(A glare came across everyone's faces. They knew that Siber was the only one who could be responsible. The Siberian Husky was among one of the strongest Demon Dogs, so it wouldn't surprise them if she could gain control of one of their bodies for some time. They didn't know how long she could manage or if it was really what was happening, but it was their best bet. Meanwhile, Sandra seemed to be winning against Shakti. The dinosaur looked sourly beaten, but still remained fighting. Shakti wasn't about to go down so easily, and remained to fight to the bitter end. Sandra laughed in a roar.) 

Shakti: I-I won't give up! 

**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**

(She stood straight up and dashed towards the dragon. She lowered her head, and headbutted the black dragon to the side. Sandra crashed hard into the ground, and sank her teeth quickly into Shakti's already injured leg. She screamed in intense pain, and pulled her leg away. Sandra lifted up her foot and attempted to kick, but the dino-monster was faster, and dodged the assault. She responded by sending a pink beam to render the black dragon unconscious. It struck its intended target, and smoke was thrown up into the air.) 

**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**   
**_Bonobo calling me now_**

(Everyone watched anxiously as the smoke started to clear. They were hoping to see the limp body of Sandra laying on the floor, or her at her knees gasping for breath, or even her back to normal. But they got neither. Instead, the smoke revealed a very very angry black dragon. Her eyes glowed an intense green, and her teeth looked sharper than before. Shakti shook her head in disbelief. She backed away, and started shaking with fear. Somehow, Sandra had not only become evil...but gotten way stronger, too.) 

Shakti: Wh-what? How d-did she...? 

(Sandra smirked, but her eyes remained angry and wild.) 

Sandra: (growly sub-human) Dinosaur must do better. Dark dragon stronger. 

Shakti: (thinking) How am I going to beat her without killing her?   


(In the other part of town, Siber was laughing heartlessly as she watched the black Sandra effortlessly knock Shakti to her knees. She pressed another button, sending a final thought to Sandra, which would end the battle permanently. The scene shifts again back to the battle scene. Sandra narrowed her eyes, and looked up towards the sky. She charged up her triangle mark. Shakti's eyes widened in fear. She knew what was going to happen next. The dinosaur struggled to her feet, but she slipped back down. Sandra's eyes glowed an intense red, and she roared viciously. Then the eyes turned back to normal and her emblem mark was fully charged. Red light shown all around it, and caused her whole body to get a red tinge as she prepared to make the final blow.) 

**_Starting to hear the things you said_**   
**_Getting to know what's going on in your head_**   
**_There's no humans on the line_**   
**_There'll be plenty more in in good time_**

**_Dolphins, cats and elephants_**   
**_This is not some wild romance_**   
**_Just look in their eyes and say it's not true_**   
**_Look in their eyes, they're checking out you_**   


Sandra: (growling sub-human) ADUMBRATION RAY!!!   


Bubbles: (gasping) Shakti! 

Buttercup: Watch out!   


(Shakti stared wide-eyed at the oncoming attack. It was a thick red beam with lots of concentrated power. She probably wouldn't survive the attack if it struck her. She knew she had to move or attack back. She didn't feel like she had the strength to. She collapsed to her side, and waited for the attack. Siber watched this from the safety of the building, and watched excitedly as the attack drew closer and closer. Her light red eyes glinted off happiness as she believed that she would finally destroy her enemy. But then, back on the battle field, the red beam never hit Shakti. The shaking dinosaur slowly opened up her eyes, and her mouth dropped down.) 

**_Communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**

(There right in front of her was Salvador. The brave beast had leapt up over her, and blocked the red beam. Buttercup and the others watched on in horror as Salvador's eyes snapped wide in pain. His pupils temporarily dialated, and then his eyes closed. He fell to the ground hard, and on his side was a huge gash, a ton of blood leaking from it. It was so deep that they could make out a tiny portion of his ribs and some internal organs. Shakti scrunched up her face at the sight, but a tear shed from her eyes as she watched her friend lying there helpless. She glared at Sandra.) 

Shakti: Sandra....how could you? 

Sandra: (sub-human) Sandra...me stronger...I must obey darkness... 

(Shakti couldn't take it any longer. She was hiding back her true power before. She was hiding it because when she had used it before she used it for evil. She was afraid of what she would become if it was summoned again, but now she had no choice. Sandra was asking for it. She may not be under her own control, but Shakti had to attack her. Shakti roared, and then her eyes glowed an intense red. A blue aura surrounded her, and she arched her back. Bubbles narrowed her eyes, and then gasped when she realized just what Shakti was about to do.) 

Bubbles: (pleading) Shakti, no! Don't do it! 

(Shakti ignored her partner's orders, and continued to power up. She roared again, and her red eyes shifted to blue and red. Her teeth were bared and she flexed her claws. Shakti was ready to unleash her full power. She didn't want to kill Sandra, but it may be the only thing that they could do. It may be the best thing. Fire gathered in her mouth. She had only used this once before, but she barely remembered it. She had called it the wrong name then, and now she has the right name. She glared at Sandra, and the fire started to shoot out of her mouth like fireworks.) 

**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**

**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**

Shakti: (echoing) BLAZE OF THE INFERNO!!!!! 

Sandra: (sub-human) What this? 

Shakti: You'll see.   


(In an instant, the flames were upon the black dragon. She screamed in pain as she was engulfed by the flames. They surrounded her. She could not fly. Pain increased as the fire started to burn her skin. Blossom screamed in anguish as she saw her dragon partner fall to her knees. The girl looked at Shakti with a shocked look. Shakti looked back sadly, and lowered her head. She didn't feel proud about this, either. She turned back, and saw that the flames had died down rather quickly. Sandra was lying there bleeding quite badly. She was still alive and breathing though, which made Shakti grateful. She walked towards the dragon and lowered her head.) 

**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**   
**_We are in communication with the Animal Nation_**

Shakti: Sandra...I wish I could help you... 

Sandra: (weakly sub-human) Help me? Why would dinosaur want? 

Shakti: Because...I am your friend. Don't you remember? 

Sandra: (sub-human) Friend...Me got no friend...you lie. 

(Shakti backed away when the dragon started to climb back to her feet. She was shaking in pain, but she still managed to stay up. Her burnt body made it difficult to move, but she still somehow manages.)   


Sandra: (hissing sub-human) You lie!!! 

(Sandra suddenly rams into Shakti. She screams as the burnt skin hit, and she clutches her shoulders. Shakti shook her head, and watched Sandra approach her, somewhat in pain. She folds her ears back and snarles horribly. Shakti found herself moving backwards.)   
  


Shakti: Please....no..   


(Sandra the now black dragon seemed to ignore Shakti's request. The dragon just crept closer and closer, her teeth ever so sharp and glinting in the sunlight. She arched her back, and was ready to attack when Blossom suddenly flew into the scene. She hovered in front of the dinosaur in defense, her arms outstretched and an angry look on her face. Sandra was startled, and flew aback a few inches. Her face registered with surprise. The Powerpuff never moved from her spot. Shakti lifted her body up as best as she could, and try to nudge the girl away. But she remained there.)   


(Shakti didn't know whether this girl was brave or just plain crazy. Blossom was facing off with her own partner, and now her partner was powered up by some mysterious force. Finally the dinosaur was able to climb to her feet and stand up. But her wounds kept her from moving so fast. The burning sensation was almost unbearable. The last time she felt like this was...she couldn't remember. Blossom, on the other hand, looked ready to fight.) 

Blossom: Sandra, this has to stop. 

Sandra: (growly sub-human) Why must stop? 

Blossom: She speaks the truth. (She points towards Shakti, and Sandra's expression very slightly softens.) 

(Siber was watching, and suddenly her smiling expression turned to shock and rage. She bared her razor sharp teeth, flashing against her lip and fur. She pounded the desk, and surprised Ciara, who had turned his attention away somewhere else for the meantime. The Golden Retriever turned towards the dog. His red eyes widened in shock. He shook himself and walked towards her cautiously. He stared at her as she glared harshly at the monitor. Something was going on in the battlefield. Ciara narrowed his eyes and stared at the monitor. He peered closer and noticed that Sandra had stopped dead in her tracks, and Blossom was telling her that Shakti was her friend. Ciara didn't react anything like Siber. Instead he smiled darkly. His own teeth flashed against his mouth. He smiled a toothy smile.) 

Ciara: (thinking) Looks like things are finally turning in my direction. 

Siber: (snarling) I can't believe it! 

Ciara: (snapping out of his trance) Hmm? 

Siber: She..Blossom...actually stopped Sandra, and it's at full throttle! (She folds her ears back, and glares at Ciara.) 

Ciara: H-hey! Don't blame me. 

(He presses both his front paws against his chest, and uses one of his paws to gesture towards the ravenous wolf-like dog. He smiled nervously, and hid well his true feelings and motives. Only he knew the truth to why Robin gotten like this as Siber. And he smiled at the memory.) 

Ciara: It was your idea. (Siber's eyes glow intensely angry.) No offense, of course! 

(He waves his paws in front of him to defend himself. Siber didn't make a move to attack him. Her full attention was fixated on the monitor with Sandra and the others. Her ears were so well pressed against her skull that it looked as if she didn't have any ears anymore. She walked away from the monitor, and looked out of the window. She sniffed the air, and leapt out. She didn't say anything to Ciara. She just left. Ciara watched, and smiled hideously. He looked back at the controls. He walked towards the seat, and sat down in them. He pressed a button on the computer, and a screen popped up. It was of Siber running across the street. She jumped over buildings, and seemed to have endless stamina.) 

(Something was definitely up. The look on Ciara's face wasn't the same he would usually have when it involves Siber. Perhaps that his motives were something far more sinister than anyone would have imagined.) 

Ciara: It's almost time. (He laughs darkly.)   


(Siber was running across the streets. Anger was still on her mind. Her every thought was clouded. The only thing she could think of at the time was to get Blossom and allow Sandra to finish the job. It was time to end this! She saw all the buildings seem like a blur as she ran by. Her feet were feeling a bit sore as she pounded on the hard cement floor. She felt her light red eyes glow angrily as she stared ahead. She had no pupils but could see extremely well. Her entire eye acts like a pupil, and she could see for miles. She could barely make out the forms of Blossom and Sandra. As she got closer she could see Shakti, barely standing up. She smiled, and let out a loud howl to announce her arrival. Little did she know that something big was about to happen.)   


Blossom: (gasping) Siber! (She looks to her right.) 

(Shakti looked horrified to see her nemesis coming straight for them. She tried to run away, but her leg and body hurt too much. The black Sandra cocked her head to the left, confused, and then looked behind her. She was caught off guard by the Siberian Husky. She narrowed her green eyes, and snarled. She turned away from the others, and faced Siber. Her ears folded back against her skull once again. Siber stopped in her tracks, and stared with confusion at Sandra. The black dragon moved in closer to the dog. Siber wasn't confused for long, and knocked the dragon away with her paw. Her attention was on Blossom, not on Sandra.) 

(Sandra rolled across the ground, and moaned in pain. Blossom tried to dash over to her guardian when Siber stepped in front of her, and prevented her from going anywhere. The Powerpuff Girl felt her heart going faster as she stared up at the dog. She had a look of death on her face, the same look she usually gives Shakti. She lowered her head, and gave a hideous growl. Blossom moved back as the dog advanced on her. Sandra lifted up her head, and turned towards the two. She still couldn't remember who everyone was, and didn't know who to attack.) 

Siber: (angry) Blossom..time to pay.... (She advances closer.) I let you go for the last time! 

Blossom: (panicking) SANDRA!!   


(Siber leapt towards the girl, and Sandra's eyes suddenly snapped open with recognition. Memories flooded back to her. She was suddenly remembering just how she was, and what she was. She was a guardian, sent to protect the Powerpuff Girls, not kill them. She looked around herself. She saw an injured Shakti cowering in fear of Siber, Siber trying to kill Blossom, her partner...But what frightened her the most was that Salvador seemed badly injured. She tried to find Dane, and finally found him standing over Salvador, looking at him with tears in his eye. Salvador was bleeding heavily and somehow the dragon knew that it was her fault that it had happened.) 

(As Sandra watched this, she felt her collar fix itself. She didn't know how, it just happened. She felt a new light overwhelm her. The white light caused everyone, including Siber, to scream in pain, and shield their eyes desperately. Blossom watched wonder and awe as her dragon undergone the reverse transformation.)   


Blossom: What the...? Sandra? 

Bubbles: She's..changing... 

Siber: (growling) What? No! 

Dane: Looks like your plan backfired, Siber.   


(Sandra was entirely engulfed by light again, only this light was white instead of black. She smiled at her friends as her skin color was shifted once again. Her emblem mark turned back into the olive it once was, and her body became light blue with dark blue markings. Her claws and eyes were red once again, her feet green, and she couldn't be happier. She rubbed her hand across her collar, and found that it was whole again. The light started to die down. She knew that the transformation was completed, and she also felt anger overwhelm her. The once again blue dragon turned her attention on Siber, revenge on her mind. She would make Siber pay dearly for this. She kicked up dirt, and dashed towards her. The dog didn't have the chance to react to the assault.)   


(The two collided with each other head on, and Siber screamed in pain. Sandra's claws dug into her side. Siber still hadn't fully recovered from the last attack, and seemed to take more damage than before. The dragon smiled, and used her tail to strike the Siberian Husky away and hit her back against the side of a building. The dog slowly climbed her feet, and shook her body. She ignored her blood staining the ground, and glared deathly at the blue dragon. She felt her fur raise on end, and she darted to attack the dragon. She snapped her jaws shut in midair. Sandra had flown away before the dog could get close enough to attack. Siber landed on her feet, frustration clouding her mind. She let loose a single reddish blast, which barely struck Sandra on the leg. She winced in pain, and although slightly hurt, that didn't slow her down much. She swooped down, and extended her claws to attack.) 

(Siber smiled darkly, and jumped to the side. Now it was Sandra's turn to get a taste of her own medicine. Siber turned the corner and leapt forward. This time she was able to land on Sandra's back, and she sank her teeth into the dragon's neck. Her teeth missed the collar, but all of them were now in Sandra's neck, and she bit down harder. Sandra screamed in agony, and begin to move violently back and forth, and tried desperately to get the dog off of her. Blossom growled, and shot an eye beam towards them. The large beam struck Siber, and caused the dog to release her grip on Sandra so she could scream in pain. Big mistake..this gave Sandra the opportunity to grab the dog with her teeth by the leg, and swing her into the ground. Dust and smoke settled into the air, and died down quickly. Siber had made a dent in the cement, but was still ready to fight.) 

Siber: So, you still have some fight left in you. 

Sandra: (hissing) You're all talk, dog.   


(Siber growled in anger, and attempted to attack, but then something caught her attention. It was something foreign to her almost, and yet familiar. She stared into Sandra's red eyes, and saw her reflection. But this time, it wasn't her human form she was seeing. Somehow, she was seeing just what Sandra was seeing...a Demon Dog. Siber backed away in surprise at this new information. Well it was somewhat new. She could tell that she was a Demon Dog, but never before had she seen her face until now. She looked at herself closely, and noticed how much of a killer she had become. She once didn't care, but was it really worth it?) 

**_If I were a bird then I'd be free_**   
**_Free to leave this world slowly_**   
**_I don't know it all around_**   
**_Get away without a sound_**   
**_Sadness somewhere 'neath my soul_**   
**_Nothing left_**   
**_Nothing left to make me whole_**

(She was about to say something when a blast caught everyone's attention. Siber turned her attention quickly over to the mess, and saw a familiar shape take form. It was Ciara! He looked down at them through blood red eyes, and smiled threateningly. Siber narrowed her eyes in confusion. She didn't know why Ciara had come, or what he would want with them. She was the one with the grudge, not Ciara. Unless...he was showing his true motives. Siber's eyes widened a bit.) 

Ciara: Well well well...looks like it's my turn. (chuckles) 

Siber: What do you mean? 

Ciara: Come on, Siber. Do you really think I'd let you get away with humiliating me? 

**_To try again and start anew_**   
**_To make the change to help me through_**

(Everyone stared in shock at Siber, who growled dangerously at Ciara. Ciara only smiled back.) 

Ciara: (taunting) Now now...I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you, Siber. 

**_As the rain begins to fall_**   
**_Casting shadows on the wall_**   
**_I close my eyes and dare the thunder_**   
**_Break the spell that I've been under_**   
**_Escape a world that cannot see_**   
**_That all that's empty lies in me_**   


(Siber narrows her light red eyes, and leapt towards the other dog. Ciara jumped back, and struck the other dog hard in the back. Siber's eyes widened in pain, and screamed loudly. It was a scream that not even the monsters and girls wanted to hear. Siber suddenly fell to the ground limp but still awake. She stares at her former comrade with pain and shock in her eyes. She struggled to her feet, and Ciara punched her in the head. Her jaws shut tightly on her tongue, and blood leaked out. Shakti stared in shock.) 

**_To try again and start anew_**   
**_And make the change to help me through_**

Siber: (weakly) Wh-why? 

Ciara: Why? Well it's simple. You're different. 

Siber: (weakly) What does that have to do with anything? 

Ciara: (glaring) You've noticed that you're not like the others..You look too different.   


(He advances towards her. Siber couldn't move too well, and was helpless against the Demon Dog. She looked back towards the others to see their reactions. They were just as surprised as she was. They never would have predicted something like this to happen. She turned back to Ciara, who had stopped right in front of her. He gotten so close that she could feel his breath on her face, and she slightly whimpered in pain and fear. This was the first time she felt fear since she was a human. She knew she was in trouble.) 

**_Makes me wanna fly away_**   
**_No reasons left to make me stay_**   
**_To quit before I even start_**   
**_To leave this darkness in my heart_**

Ciara: And there was a reason you were different. A reason why you have light red eyes...three claws....There was a reason, Siber. 

Siber: (weakly) There...was? 

(Ciara narrowed his eyes. He lifted up one of his paws and swung down. Everyone gasped as the paw landed on Siber's throat, and squeezed tightly. Siber feebly tried to escape, but it was useless. Her eyes widened in fear, and Ciara smiled evilly.)   


Ciara: Oh, yes there was. See...you're not a full breed. (Everyone gasps.) You are a half-breed. 

(Siber is continuing to struggle, and places both paws on the single paw on her throat.) 

Ciara: You are not an Angel Dog nor a Demon Dog. You are....something new. I call your kind Hybrid Dogs. 

(Siber attempts to bite the paw, but Ciara uses his other paw to snap her jaws shut tightly. She struggles more, and finally gives up. Her body was being starved of oxygen, and the Golden Retriever couldn't be happier.) 

Ciara: (narrowing his eyes) And it was me who altered your mind when you were reborn. That spell on the skeleton did a nice nice job!   


(Shakti's eyes widened and her mind reeled. She thought back a few days. She remembered, before they all knew who Siber truly was, she had seem something on television. She remembered seeing Robin's skeleton glowing intensely. She guessed that Robin was Siber and was right, but she had no idea that the skeleton had anything to do with Siber's erratic behavior. She narrowed her eyes and growled. She wasn't going to let Siber suffer for a single mistake. She kicked the ground, and ran towards the two dogs. Ciara was laughing in what seemed to be his triumph, but it was cut short suddenly. He felt his body being pushed to the side, and released the grip he had on Siber. Siber shook herself, and looked to see what had happened.) 

Siber: (shocked) Shakti?   


Ciara: Why do you interfere? 

(Shakti doesn't answer. She begins to wrestle with the dog, pushing him into the ground with hatred in her eyes. Ciara snarls and slices into her shoulder. She screams in pain, but attacks back. Her four claws sank into Ciara's leg, and he howled in agony. The two suddenly were rolling on top of each other. They both struggled to be on top, and to pin the other to the ground. Ciara opened up his jaws widely and snapped down. He got nothing but air because the dinosaur had moved her head back swiftly to avoid being hurt. She snapped her own jaws down, and this time got a hold of part of Ciara's neck. He froze as the dinosaur ripped out a chunk of his flesh. He got off of the monster, and moved back. He placed his paw on his neck, and growled in rage.) 

(He barked loudly, and rammed his head into Shakti's chest, and flipped her onto her back. He jumped onto her, and growled in her face. His breath was like a death calling to her, and his teeth closed in on her. Siber shook out of her trance, and ran towards them. She leapt into the air, and collided hard with Ciara, and knocked the dog away.) 

Ciara: (confused) I don't get it. Why do you want to save her? (He glared at Shakti.) She was the one who made you miserable! (Siber never shifted her angry gaze.) Why are you looking at me? I.... 

(He never had the chance to finish. Siber was upon him faster than a cheetah. Maybe that was because she was faster than a cheetah physically. She had Xandra X in her, and she was going to use it. She roared but her mind was filled with shame. She didn't know how Shakti and the others would react to her now, but she didn't care at the time. All she wanted was revenge. She and Ciara rolled and were tossing each other across the battlefield. Siber screamed as she hit the ground, but she kicked Ciara off of her stomach. He bit her in the tail, and she sank her teeth into his leg. Blood was spilling from the two of them, but they still carried on. They panted frantically as they caught their breath. Ciara folded his ears back in dissappointment.) 

Ciara: I still can't believe that you would actually help them. You just made your last mistake, Hybrid Dog! 

Siber: You were one who made the mistake!   


(The others watched in awe as the two dogs duked it out. They didn't know what to think of it. They all thought that Siber was evil because she was born like that. But now they realized that she had undergone the exact same treatment that Shakti had gone through. They lowered their gaze in their own shame, but they knew that shame wouldn't help them any. They continued to watch the fight. Siber seemed to be winning, and had the upper hand..or paw in this case. None of them was as curious as Shakti was. She watched her probably former enemy take on what appeared to be the real enemy and mastermind behind everything. The Golden Retriever took a beating, but he wouldn't give up. He roared.) 

Blossom: I never thought I'd say this, but I hope Siber wins. 

Dane: (nods) I'm sure she will. She's quite strong. 

(Siber screams as Ciara slashes her face.) 

Sandra: (points) Yes but Ciara seems a lot stronger than before. 

(Shakti closed her eyes tightly as she watched the battle go on. It seemed almost unbearable. She didn't know why. Part of her was happy that Siber was probably going to die. But the other half was not so happy. It was afraid, and frantic. She felt herself shake in fear. She didn't know how much longer Siber would last, and she wanted to help that she had before. But she what she was afraid of was what if her aim missed...What would happen? Nevertheless, she powered up herself, and her body glowed slightly.)   


(She looked directly at Ciara, who was once again on Siber. The Siberian Husky looked weak, and couldn't fight much more. Ciara was also very tired, but he seemed to have one more attack left in his weakened body. He lifted up his claws, and prepared to swipe down and severe the arteries in Siber's neck. Siber closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Ciara struck down. Shakti didn't waste any time. She unleashed her Noble Blast as fast as she could. She hoped she wasn't too late, and hoped that her aim wouldn't miss. The flames sailed silently through the air, and Ciara didn't detect them right away. He then smelled smoke, and turned in the direction of the flames. His eyes widened in shock as the flames struck him, and pushed him directly onto the ground, and Siber was struggling to her feet.) 

Siber: (softly) I..I...uh...Thanks, Shakti. 

Shakti: (smiles nervously) You're welcome.   


(Ciara fell into the ground, and got up. He stared in anger at Shakti and Siber. He wanted to fight back, but he had been worn too much by all of this. He thought that he should go off and heal before he did anything. He gives a sharp glare at Shakti, and turns and runs off. Everyone watches as he disappeared into the shadows of the buildings. Shakti sighed as Ciara was completely gone. She then remembered Siber, and looked towards her. She felt nervous and scared at the same time. Siber was standing right there, and she could attack her at any moment. But Siber never made any threatening move. She just stared Siber with some surprise still in her eyes.) 

Siber: (sadly) I don't know what to say... (She winces in pain.) 

Shakti: You don't need to explain. We know. 

(Bubbles walks slowly towards them. Siber looks at her, and smiles slightly.) 

Bubbles: Does this mean I can call you Robin? Or do you still prefer Siber? 

Siber: I prefer Siber, yes. (She nods gently.)   


(As soon as she nodded, she felt light surround her. It wasn't like the other lights. This one was smaller. She felt her body glow. Her Hybrid Dog form seemed to be changing just like Dane and Sandra did. She smiled a little as her fur turned to a solid brown, and her claws golden, but the white of her fur turned to a different color. Instead of staying white like Dane was, it turned to a light grey. Her eyes didn't turn red or blue. Everyone would have thought of that, but instead, her eyes turned to a different color. They turned to a bright yellow. She slowly blinked her eyes, and turned to her reflection. She wasn't seeing her old self anymore. Instead of the little girl staring at her and haunting her, she saw herself. She stared for a minute, and then wagged her tail. The transformation had gone almost twice as fast as Sandra and Dane's transformation.) 

Siber: I-I changed! 

Dane: Yes, but into what? 

Shakti: Hmm...maybe this is the sacred and ancient breed of Mythos Dog. 

(Siber nodded her head slowly. She yelped in pain and gripped her leg, which was still bleeding. Her face was bleeding. All of her injuries still had blood leaking through. Shakti sighed, and picked up the dog. She was a lot stronger than Siber had realized. The dinosaur started to walk down the lane. The others shrugged to each other, and walked along. People were rather surprised, but didn't recognize the dog as Siber, so they didn't panic. They almost recognized Dane, but his sunglasses fooled them. He chuckled at this. He then realized just where they were headed. It was back home. The Professor was at his home, working on some new invention. He walked out of the door, and gasped to see two dogs coming towards them.) 

(They stepped inside, the Professor stammering. Siber climbed down, and sniffed around. She smiled happily and wondered off like a curious puppy to sniff every corner of the house. Dane did the same thing, just not as excitedly. As they wondered upstairs into the girls' bedroom, Professor Utonium looked at his girls, and opened up his mouth to speak, but Blossom spoke for him.) 

Blossom: It's all right, Professor. They're on our side now. 

Professor: Really? Then..what happened to Salvador?   


(The Professor pointed towards the unconscious mammal, being carried by Buttercup. She looked at her partner with a tear in her eyes. She didn't think she could relive what had happened. Salvador was so brave. She hoped that she didn't lose him. The Professor walked over, and picked up the monster. He seemed badly injured. He might survive, but the Professor didn't know the extend of the injuries. He looked back at the girls, and tapped his toes waiting for an answer.) 

Buttercup: (sniffling) Well, see...(The Professor waits.) We were walking home, and then all of a sudden, Sandra's Evil Restrainer broke, and she turned evil instantly. Salvador tried to save us, but he was badly injured. We finally were able to get her to remember us. (Sandra lowers her ears in shame as the Professor looks at her, then back at Buttercup.) Siber appeared to attack us, but Ciara betrayed her and tried to kill her. We saved her because...she wasn't the true enemy, Professor. It was Ciara who caused all of this! (The collapsed to her knees.) 

Sandra: She's right. I...I did do it, and I'm sorry. 

(The Professor wondered if they were telling the truth. He mentally smacked himself for doubting his girls. He smiled and walked towards them. He kneeled down, and placed his hand on Sandra's shoulder. She looked up at him, and smiled weakly back. She turned her attention to the injured Salvador in his arms. She looked up at him expectantly.)   


Professor: I will try to help him, but I can't guarantee anything. 

Sandra: Okay. 

(They then hear noises. The two dogs had came down from the stairs, and stopped in front of the girls. They both panted. Siber looked at Dane, and chuckled. Something had surprised him. He shook in fear, but it wasn't fear of danger. It was fear of something else. He ran into the kitchen to wash up. The Powerpuff Girls, guardians, and Professor stared in surprise as the Angel Dog started to frantically wash his hands and whimpered. They looked at Siber for an explanation. She smiled, shrugged, and laughed.)   


Siber: (chuckling) He found out where Buttercup got that punching bag. 

(Everyone stare at each other, and then laugh. Dane looks in from the kitchen, and hisses angrily.) 

Dane: Shut up!   


(Back in another part of town, Ciara was licking his wounds, and didn't seem very happy. He folded his ears back angrily, and knew that his mission had failed for now. He smiled evilly. There was always next time. He looked at his own blood. He laughed darkly. He would find someway to get the others' blood on him. He would find a way to kill them all! The black dog ran back towards the cave where the other dogs were waiting. He didn't say a word, but disappeared into the darkness of the cave, and a hideous laugh-like howl echoed through the whole park. The moon glowed dimly, and then everything faded in.) 

(fade to black) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoah! Weren't expecting that coming, now did ya? Well I did have in mind of Ciara being the main enemy, but that was slightly changed with the arrival of Siber. I thought to myself 'How do I make him the main enemy again?' and came with the answer. Make Siber good. So Siber is no longer the enemy starting with this chapter. I do have plans for another sequel yes, and it will be quite interesting and shocking at the same time. If anyone wants to know the storyline of the third installment, just ask me. I could give away lot of info, but that would spoil the entire third story. I've finally decided on a title. The title of the third and final story is "Hybrid III: End of Forever". Well, bye! 


	8. Darkness Era

Author's note: At long last.....after 200 years....I FINALLY CONTINUED! LOL! Sorry it took me so long. I was so into other stuff that I nearly forgot about this story. Well I was also having difficulty writing this. I was stumped on what I should do for it. Took me this long just to figure out something good enough to use. The songs used in the chap are Anything But Ordinary, True To Myself, and the full version of Get Off My Back. Heh...I would use more, but I didn't want to fill this chap full of songs... I did draw some more pics but FF.Net seems to have something against URLs...Last time I tried to post one it never showed up.. :\ 

Here's the chapter! I hope you all like it. :)   
  
  


(The scene opens up to the lab in the basement. The Professor holds onto the badly damaged Salvador and gently places him on a table. He slowly shakes his head. Salvador had a few nasty gashes on him. If he were gonna save him, he'd have to work fast. He quickly got out some medication and syringes. He filled one syringe with a strange red fluid and, ever so gently, stuck the sharp needle into the open wound. Surprisingly, despite the severe pain that Salvador would be feeling if he were awake, he never stirred. Well, maybe just a little. His leg twitched a bit at the pain, but he remained silent. The Professor wiped his brow, and get a needle and thread ready.) 

Professor: Still need to close the wound...but first.. 

(He reached on one of the nearby shelves and pulled out a small cub. He filled it up with warm water, and blended a bit of soap in it. He added a little less than a teaspoon of salt, and stirred. He then turned his attention towards Salvador, and gently poured the warm liquid into the wound. The liquid slowly washed out, carrying any bacteria away from the open gash.) 

Professor: Need to clean the wound first.   
  


(The man grabbed the needle and thread, and slowly started to close the first wound.) 

(Back up in the living room, Dane was still a bit shaky at the sight of the large frozen meat product that Buttercup uses to practice her punches. He looked at his now soaking wet paws, dripping with soap. He still didn't think they were clean enough, but Blossom said if he continued to wash his paws, he might start to lose his fur in that area. She didn't know if that was true of course, but it seemed to have made him stop going to the kitchen to give his paws another dose of soap and water.) 

**_Is it enough to love?_**   
**_Is it enough to breathe?_**   
**_Somebody rip my heart out_**   
**_And leave me here to bleed_**   
**_Is it enough to die?_**   
**_Somebody save my life!_**   
**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!_****__**

**_Is it enough to love?_**   
**_Is it enough to breathe?_**   
**_Somebody rip my heart out_**   
**_And leave me here to bleed_**   
**_Is it enough to die?_**   
**_Somebody save my life!_**   
**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!_**   
**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!_**

(Buttercup sat on the chair, a shamed look on her face. She felt that she could have prevented Salvador from getting hurt. If she had reacted fast enough, she could have pushed him out of the way... If only Sandra hadn't broken her restainer....no...she had to stop thinking like that. She couldn't start putting more blame on the blue dragon. After all, she didn't mean for this to happen. The green Puff stared at the blue dragon. Sandra folded her ears back when she saw Buttercup looking at her. She turned away, and let out a long deep sigh. She turned her head towards the laboratory door, and waited for it to open. Sandra hoped that she didn't damage Salvador behind repair. She looked down at her claws...the things that caused Salvador's misery. She winced, and growled at herself. How could she have done something like that?! She grunted, and picked herself up off the ground. She started towards another part of the house. Dane raised his paw and was about to say something, but another furry paw placed itself on his shoulder.) 

(He turned to see Siber. A look of sadness on her face, she slowly shook her head. She gestured towards the sad blue dragon as she walked away from view.) 

**_Let down your defenses_**   
**_Use no common sense_**   
**_If you look, you will see that this world is_**   
**_Beautiful, accident, turbulent, suculent_**   
**_Opulent, permanent, no way!_**   
**_I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away!_**   


Siber: (softly) Let her go, Dane. (Dane looks at her with a confused look.) 

Dane: (confused) Why? 

Siber: She needs some time alone.   
  


(Sandra walked up the stairs. She then walked into the girls' bedroom. She took a good look around. The room was a bit messy, but not severely. She noticed the meat hanging fron the ceiling, and chuckled a bit. But the sadness returned. She couldn't shake it. She looked toward the ground, and shuffled her feet. She formed fists with her hands and growled with frustration. She pounded them into the floor, causing the room to shake a little. She lifted her head, and looked out the window, like Shakti had not too long ago. She cocked her head to the left, and motioned towards the door. Something about the window called to her.) 

**_Sometimes I get so weird_**   
**_I even freak myself out_**   
**_I laugh myself to sleep_**   
**_It's my lullaby....._**   


Sandra: Something doesn't feel right... 

(She walked even closer to the window. There was definitely something wrong. Something was up, she knew. As she gotten closer to the open window, she shivered. A wave of darkness overwhelmed her, and she collapsed to her knees. She gripped her head tightly, and clenched her teeth. The darkness was so strong! Her Evil Restrainers struggled to keep the evil thoughts from entering her mind. In her mind's eye, she could see the darkness in the form of a thick black cloud. It was swirling all around, and seemed to be hovering above a large group of something.) 

**_Is it enough to love?_**   
**_Is it enough to breathe?_**   
**_Somebody rip my heart out_**   
**_And leave me here to bleed_**   
**_Is it enough to die?_**   
**_Somebody save my life!_**   
**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!_**

(The blue dragon couldn't take it any longer. She fought against the severe pain the darkness was giving her, and peered out the window. At first she saw nothing. All that she could see was the hustle and bussle of cars screeching by and birds flying overhead. She could even see a few cats run on the streets with some normal dogs chasing them. But nothing out of the ordinary did she see. She was about to turn away when a horrible howling sound caught her attention. She quickly looked out again, and gasped.) 

**_Is it enough to love?_**   
**_Is it enough to breathe?_**   
**_Somebody rip my heart out_**   
**_And leave me here to bleed_**   
**_Is it enough to die?_**   
**_Somebody save my life!_**   
**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!_**   


Sandra: (horrified) No...no..I-It can't be! (Her eyes widen more as she became more terrified.)   
  


(There, right in the horizon, almost unnoticeable, was a large moving mass of black, white, and tiny dots of red. She could tell that this wasn't just a mass. The Demon Dogs were coming! She could see Ciara right in the front, leading the attack. There were so many dogs, at least a hundred! There were Great Danes, Golden Retrievers, Rottweilers, Dobermans, Dachshunds, German Shepards, Akitas, Bull Mastiffs, and more. Sandra shook with fear. She had to warn the others. She had to! She turned around and quickly flew down the stairs.) 

**_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!_**

(As she flew down, she startled the others with her incredible speed. Blossom jumped back as the blue dragon stopped just a few inches in front of her, panting heavily and sweating as if from fear.) 

Blossom: Sandra? (She notices how afraid her partner seems to be.) What's wrong?   


(Sandra looks at her with a face filled with fear. The others look at her nervously.) 

Sandra: (panicky) The D...! (Suddenly they hard the sound of a door swinging wide open.) 

(Sandra closed her mouth, and quickly looked towards the source of the sound. The Professor walked in, carrying the now bandaged Salvador in his arms. Buttercup immediately rushed over and gave her monster a hug. The pink monster made no response, just lay there limp in the man's arms. The Professor knelt down to the floor, and gently set Salvador on the ground. Forgetting about Sandra coming in at such a high speed, the others, including Sandra herself, croweded around the injured partner. The sight made the dragon almost cry.) 

(Sadly, Buttercup looks up at the Professor.) 

Buttercup: (sadly) Will he...be alright? 

(At first, Professor Utonium looked down sadly, but then a smile came across his face. He slowly stroked the monster's pinkish fur, and gave a nod to Buttercup, who squealed with delight, and hugged Salvador again. The Professor made a small growl, and moved his pointer finger back and forth. Buttercup realized what the Professor meant. Salvador still hadn't fully healed, so she backed away a bit.) 

Shakti: He's a tough fighter. (She forced a chuckle.)   


Blossom: Yeah... (She suddenly remembers something.) Sandra! (She turned her attention towards the saddened and frightened dragon.) What were you saying? Something about D...something? 

(Everyone turned their attention towards Sandra. She back away a bit. She didn't know how she was going to tell them. They needed Salvador more than ever now. How could they fight against a whole horde of Demon Dogs? There just was no way! Even with Dane and Siber on their side, it was still only about 5 against who-knows-how-many others. She looked away for a few moments, then looked back. The others were waiting for her answer. She had no other choice.) 

(She slowly sat down, and starting fumbling with her spiked blue tail. She recalled everything she had seen out of the window. At the rate that the horde was moving, they'd be there in about an hour or so. She shuddered at the mere thought of it. She looked at Blossom in the eyes, and took a deep breath, and finally began to speak.)   


Sandra: (scared) I saw a horde of Demon Dogs, led by Ciara, HEADING OUR WAY!!!   


(There was a collection of shocked gasps. Dane and Shakti stepped away, and Siber tried to swallow this new bit of information. She turned her golden eyes towards the doorway, and shifted her ears. She couldn't hear anything. The dogs were still too far away to reach her hearing range. The 3 Powerpuff Girls screamed in shock and looked at each other, wondering what they should do. They knew it was going to be hard. All the Demon Dogs had Xandra X, which means that the only ones who had the upperhand were Shakti, Dane, and Siber, but that was only three! The Professor's mouth dropped open.) 

Professor: (shakingly) H-How many? 

Sandra: I-I don't know. Hundreds, maybe even thousands! It was like a moving carpet....only with dogs instead of fabric! 

Buttercup: We have to fight them! (She was about to fly away, but her sister, Bubbles, grabbed her and pulled her back.) 

Bubbles: But there's too many of them! 

Buttercup: I don't care! We were able to defeat millions of those nanobots, remember? 

(Blossom flies in, and intervenes.) 

Blossom: But they weren't that strong, Buttercup. These are Demon Dogs we're talking about. They have Xandra X. 

(Buttercup folds her arms, and glared harshly at Blossom.) 

Buttercup: So? What's the difference? 

Blossom: Have you forgotten Shakti already? 

(Shakti gasped, and looked at the ground. Flashbacks came running through her mind. Buttercup remembered one of the early fights they had with the dinosaur. They had almost lost. Buttercup remembered all too well how fast and strong Shakti was. She grumbled and lowered herself to the ground next to Salvador. Deep down, she knew Blossom was right. They couldn't just fly in and attack. They could be killed! There had to be another way to sotp them. But what?)   


Bubbles: What are we going to do? 

Blossom: I don't know, Bubbles...I just don't know. 

(Siber looks at them. She folds her ears back against her skull. She doesn't seem angry at them, but at herself. She had a secret that she was keeping from them, a secret that she once wanted to keep secret. But not anymore. This could help them gain the advantage, but she didn't know if it would would. She slowly approached the 2 girls and her head hung low.) 

Siber: I know a way. 

Buttercup: You do? 

Siber: Yes, but I'm not sure if it's gonna work. See...the Demon Dogs have a weakness. 

Shakti: (anxiously) Well? What is it? (Shakti nearly grabs Siber to shake her, but Bubbles held her back.) 

Siber: Well..it's like this... (Siber starts explaining every detail as the others listened intentively.)   


(Halfway through the city, the horde of dogs were getting dangerously close to the Utonium's household. The household wasn't too far away from the city. The dogs had never been there before, but they could smell their enemies' scent through the air and in the ground. They knew exactly where to go. Ciara was right in front. He smiled evilly as he continued to run. He looked to the side. Striker was running beside him. The small Dachshund surprised the Golden Retriever with his speed despite the fact that his legs were very short. He looked up at his leader.) 

Striker: Are we there yet? 

Ciara: (shakes head) No, Striker. But almost...almost... (He snarled viciously.) 

(The horde of dogs continued to run through the streets. People screamed and hid back in their houses. But the Demon Dogs ignored them. They were aiming for one thing: destroy their enemies. They never lost any strength as their feet pounded through the concrete. Ciara looked ahead. He could barely see the top of the Utonium household. He smiled darkly. They were getting closer. He could feel it! Now he could finish what he had started before. He could now finish off Siber and kill the others. He was stronget than they were. Striker's plan to fool Siber had worked like a charm. The Dachshund smiled smugly, but didn't say anything.)   


(Back in the household, the others were taken aback at what Siber had told them. They had no idea that the Demon Dogs had a weakness, especially one this silly.) 

Sandra: Are you telling us that the weakness of Demon Dogs is... 

Shakti: (cocks her head) ...extremely hot water?   


Siber: (quickly nods) Yes. That is why we chose the cave as our hiding place. It was one of the best places away from the areas where hot water would be, like the households. 

Shakti: What would happen if a Demon Dog is hit by hot water? 

Siber: Xandra X cannot handle very hot water. If anyone with Xandra X in them is hit by hot water, the Xandra X will implode on itself, and the being will literally explode! If we can get enough hot water and aim just right, we can defeat the Demon Dogs. (She lowers her gaze.) But it's still risky..I'm not even sure if it'll work. They might have gotten stronger... 

(The dinosaur monster before brought her paw up, and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She was thinking of a way to gather as much boiling water as they could. It was the only lead they had. She then remembered the volcano, and the moat of water that surrounded it. She knew just how hot lava was, and knew very well that water couldn't stop it. If they could just..yes! It might work!) 

Shakti: Hey! The volcano! (Everyone turned their attention towards her.) Wouldn't the volcano work? I mean we could use that to boil the water surrounding the moat somehow...and we could just try and chase the Demon Dogs into there. Tricky, but we might be able to pull it off. 

Siber: (thinks) Yes, that might work...but.. 

(Just before she could say anymore, a loud explosion shook the house! They all gasped and turned towards the door. A large cloud of smoke filled the room, and dust filled the air. A pair of glowing red eyes penetrated through. Siber shook with fear as the smoke cleared, revealing the body of a Golden Retriever colored all wrong standing there, a vicious snarl on his face. And he wasn't alone.) 

(Behind him, around 100 dogs stood, roaring and barking, ready to attack. He barked loudly, and they all stopped. The silence lasted for a long time. Both sides glared at each other. It was almost unbearable. Finally Blossom spoke, breaking the silence.) 

Blossom: What do you want? (But she knew all too well what they wanted.) 

Ciara: (chuckles evilly) You know very well what we want.... ATTACK!! 

(All the Demon Dogs in the front part of the horde, which was around 20, leapt in front of Ciara. They were all half-breeds, part something and part something else. A few of them were part German Shepard and part Rottweiler. About 7 were Dachshund-Poodle mixes. The remaining were Siberian Husky-Great Dane mixes. They were all solid black, their red eyes gleaming at their 'prey'. Shakti took a defensive stance as one of the dogs leapt at her. She jumped in midair and kicked the dog in the stomach, sending him sailing through the air, and right out the open door. Another dog, smaller and female, bared her sharp teeth at Siber. The Mythos Dog laughed to herself, and backed away. The Demon Dog blinked a few times, confused as to why the Siberian Husky was seemingly backing down. But she put that aside, and charged full throttle at the dog. She realized too late that it was a big mistake, for Siber suddenly whipped her head around and clamped her jaws down on the Demon Dog's neck. The Mythos Dog would feel the muscles, blood vessels, and bones snap within her jaws as she shut tightly, disconnecting the dog's head from her body. Then the body turned gray, and vanished into dust. Bubbles held her mouth to try not to scream, but her attention was turned away from the gruesome scene when 3 of the Demon Dogs circled her.) 

Blossom: Bubbles!   


(She was about to go after her sister when the largest Demon Dog, one of the Siberian Husky-Great Dane mutts, stepped in front of her. He had the tail, head, and feet of a Siberian Husky and the neck and body build of a Great Dane. He snarled viciously, and folded his ears back. Blossom narrowed her eyes and raised her 'fists'. She turned her attention towards Sandra, and gestured for her to come over. The dragon looked at her for a while, and her position. She then noticed the dog, and got the idea. She flew over and stood behind Blossom, back-to-back. Just as the dog leapt at Blossom, the partners grabbed each other's hand and flipped around once, bringing their feet up. They did a complete circle, and Blossom's foot kicked the dog in the face while Sandra's claws sliced into his neck and chest, completely cutting off the jugular vein. They landed on their feet and turned around.) 

(The dog laid down on his back, face up and mouth open. His tongue hung out and his blood leaked from his neck and chest profusely. He quickly turned to stone and disappeared into the winds. Sandra shuddered at the sight. They may have been fighting for a while now, but seeing that happen to anyone just...she just couldn't handle it! Sandra's head turned upwards, but suddenly she yelped as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Ciara chuckled as he dug his claws into the dragon's side, and knocked her away. Sandra fell forward and landed on top of Blossom. The two rolled across the floor and finally stopped on the other side of the house.) 

**_I've got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   


(A voice started to groan. Laying on the floor still, oblivious to the danger, a pink green-eyed monster slowly opened up his eyes. The vision was still very blurry to him, and he couldn't hear too good. The words were jumbled up, gargled. It was as if he was trying to hear with gunk stuffed up his ears, or underwater. He shook his head, and all of his sense started to pull themselves back together. He could make out some words, but most of the things he heard were screams and howls of pain, shouting, snarling, and growling. Shapes started to form, and slowly, his vision sharpened. He closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them. The first thing he saw was Buttercup, near him, fighting a mix-breed Demon Dog. Shocked, he slowly climbed up to his feet, but felt sharp pain in his side. Ignoring it, he walked forward.) 

**_I say, call me selfish if you will_**   
**_But life, I alone can live_**   
**_I say, I say_****__**

**_I've got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**

Salvador: (hoarsely) B-B-Buttercup... 

Buttercup: (turning around) Salvador?! You're supposed to be resting! 

Salvador: (weakly) I-I need to help y-you... 

Buttercup: You can help me by getting some rest. 

**_I don't care if it hurts_**   
**_I'm tired of lies and all these games_**   
**_I've reached a point in life_**   
**_No longer can I be this way_**   
**_Don't come crying to me_**   
**_I do have shed my share of tears_**

(Buttercup didn't pay attention to the dog standing behind her. The animal widened his eyes a little in the surprise that his opponent was ignoring him now. At first he was angry, but then realized this was a good time to strike. He folded his ears back and gave an evil smile. Buttercup never noticed this, but Salvador did. The pink monster immediately jumped forward just as the dog lunged forward. The two collided with each other and landed on the ground. Salvador picked himself up, and stumbled around. He finally got his footing and raised himself on his hind legs and bent forward, giving a few heaving pants. The Demon Dog in front of him fell face first into the ground before vanishing into dust. Salvador's claws had penetrated his heart sto quickly he didn't even notice it.) 

(Buttercup stared at her partner in shock. She was surprised that he could do that even while he was still injured.) 

Buttercup: Guess I underestimated you. 

**_I've got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_****__**

**_Come on now_**   
**_Got to be true_**   
**_Got to be true_**   
**_Got to be true to myself_**

Salvador: (smiles weakly) Guess you did.   


(Ciara turned his attention towards Siber. The Siberian Husky was busy bending over, having pinned down a small Demon Dog, and snarled in its face. She raised her paw up to give the final blow. She smiled triumphantly. Ciara snarled angrily, and leapt forward. He crashed onto Siber's back, sending her and himself rolling to the side. They wrestled for a few minutes, trying to pin the other down. But Ciara proved too strong for the Husky, and she soon found herself on her back with Ciara on top of her once again. The Golden Retriever's face contorted into a menacing smirk.) 

**_Got to be true to myself_**

Siber: Don't think you can win! We have a plan!   


(Ciara chuckled evilly as he pushed Siber into the ground. She struggled to get up, but his strenght outmatched hers. She snarled, and did the next best thing. She sank her sharp teeth into his leg. Blinking a few times, the Golden Retriever let out a loud scream of pain as he felt the pointed teeth slice through his muscles and vessels. Blood pouring out of the bite mark. He lifted his paw up to himself, and felt a powerful kick send him spiralling back. He slowly climbed to his feet, and snarled, his back fur raised up.) 

Ciara: You know your plan will never work! 

Siber: (smiles) You should never underestimate your enemy. 

Ciara: Why? 

Siber: Because it would end in DISASTER!!! 

(Suddenly, Ciara felt something on his back. It didn't feel like hot water, but it felt like sharp knives cutting into his back, almost severing his spinal cord. An ear-piercing howl echoed through the park. Salvador, still a bit hurt, had snuck up behind and dug his big sharp claws into the dog's back. Siber had noticed him earlier, and decided to play dumb for awhile so that Ciara wouldn't sense him coming.) 

**_Well, you think that you can take me on_**   
**_You must be crazy!_**   
**_There ain't a single thing you've done_**   
**_That's gonna faze me!_**

(Salvador pulled out his sharp claws from the dog's back. 3 long deep gashes were left behind. Shaking with pain, he slowly turned towards the pink monster who had attacked him. Salvador gasped and backed away. The look on Ciara's face....it could kill! The blood dripped down his back and his side. Ciara winced at the pain, but then ignored it. He lunged at Salvador!) 

**_Oh, but if you wanna have a go_**   
**_I just wanna let you know_**

Siber: (shocked) Salvador! 

(Before the monster could react, he felt the sharp claws of the Demon Dog push him hard into the ground. They skidded across the floor and finally came to a stop. Ciara's eyes closed tightly for a few seconds, then he raised up his long paw, the uninjured one, and prepared to swipe down. Salvador was still too badly hurt to fight the dog off, and could only watch as the claws drew dangerously close to his throat.) 

Ciara: Say your prayers, Salvador. 

Siber: (screaming) NO!! (She dashed towards the two.)   


**_Yeah, get off of my back_**   
**_And into my game!_**   
**_Get outta my way_**   
**_And outta my brain!_**   
**_Get outta my face_**   
**_Or give it your best shot!_****__**

**_I think it's time you better face the fact_**   
**_Get off of my back!_**

(She ran as fast as she could. Her feet were aching as they hit the ground harshly, but she didn't care. She had to get to Salvador and fast! He was going to die unless she did something. And that was what she was going to do! Salvador's eyes widened in fear as Ciara advanced on him, claws extended as far as they could go. Siber closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly rammed into the Retriever's side. The force was strong enough to knock him away. Ciara yelped as he hit the ground with a great amount of force. He shook his head and turned his attention at the Mythos Dog. He snarled dangerously and hunched his back. He slowly made his way towards her.) 

Ciara: (snarling) You've just made your last mistake, Mythos Dog.... 

Siber: (sounding frightened) S-Says you! 

(The two dogs confronted each other. Ciara's red eyes widened in surprise as he noticed something. Siber cocked her head to the side, her yellow eyes full of confusion. She couldn't understand why he seemed surprised. The dog became even more confused when the other started laughing.) 

**_You know it's all just a game_**   
**_That I'm playin'_**   
**_Don't think that you can find a way in_**   
**_Is what I'm saying_**

Siber: What?   


(Ciara pointed towards her with one of his grey claws.) 

Ciara: Why are you shaking? You scared? 

**_Oh, and if you wanna have a go_**   
**_I just wanna let you know_**

(Siber's head raised up in shock. She shook her head violently, but she could feel her own body shaking with fright as the Golden Retriever took a few steps forward. She took a few steps back, and flattened her wolf-like ears against her skull, and narrowed her golden eyes into slits. She snarled and her fur raised on end. Ciara chuckled and slowly shook his head. He smiled and looked at the ground. Siber looked at him curiously, and ignored the battle going on around her. Ciara then turned his glance towards his former ally.)   


Ciara: I thought you were smart, Siber. (shakes head) I really did... (laughs evilly) 

Siber: (angry and confused) What do you mean?!   


(The Golden Retriever didn't respond right away. Instead he motioned towards the other dogs. More than half were gone by now. There were only about 6 left. The others were taking care of them. Siber looked back at Ciara with a look of confusion. He grinned and turned his head back over. Siber narrowed her eyes, then gasped. They were so busy with the fighting that they had failed to notice that the other dogs had vanished from sight! She couldn't see any of them anywhere, and there was no way that any of the others could have defeated them that fast. The Siberian Husky gaped at the Golden Retriever, who made an arrogant smile.) 

**_Oh, get off of my back_**   
**_And into my game!_**   
**_Get outta my way_**   
**_And outta my brain!_**   
**_Get outta my face_**   
**_Or give it your best shot!_****__**

**_I think it's time you better face the fact_**   
**_Get off of my back!_**

Siber: (shocked) This was a trick to keep us from fighting the most dangerous Demon Dogs! (She breathed heavily.) We were fooled....fooled by a bunch of..... (She grunts.) 

Ciara: (mockingly) Oh, and you just figured that out now? 

Siber: (growls) But that doesn't mean we won't... 

**_Oh, and if you wanna have a go_**   
**_I just wanna let you know_**

(Before she could finish there was a sudden power outage. The entire room turned pitch black. The remaining 3 Demon Dogs, being black, were nearly invisible. Sandra couldn't even see her own nose at the end of her face. Bubbles whimpered and latched onto Shakti, who had perfect night vision. She turned her attention towards Ciara, and gave him a warning hiss. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Siber jumped forward, careful not to step on anyone. She was about to attack, but Shakti slowly shook her head. They had fought enough for now. But why did the power go out? This confused Shakti very much. She made her way towards the window, Bubbles on her back, and peered out the window. She gave a sharp gasp.) 

(All over town, any place that had lights in them, the candy store, the grocery store, the mall, all the skyscrapers, everything was just dark. There wasn't a shed of light to be seen. She then looked up towards the skies. It was no different. Dark gray clouds had formed...no they weren't dark grey. They were jet black, just like the city itself! Shakti looked all around. It was so dark it felt like a tornado was about to strike. The entire city was engulfed in darkness. Siber, who sensed this, suddenly realized just what the other dogs had done. They had used Striker's Plan D, which she had helped organize.)   


**_Get off...get off...yeah_**   
**_Get off of my back_**   
**_Get outta my way_**   
**_And outta my brain!_**   
**_Get outta my face_**   
**_Or give it your best shot!_****__**

**_You know this train is comin' off this track_**   
**_Get off of my back!_**   
**_Get off of my back_**   
**_Get off! Hey! Oh.._**

Shakti: (gasping) The lights....city lights..the sunlight...it's all gone! 

Blossom: It's so dark! (She looked at her dragon partner. She could barely make out the dragon's outline.) 

Sandra: (squinting eyes) I can't even see my own nose in front of my face! 

Bubbles: I'm scared, Shakti! (She hugs Shakti so tightly that the monster had to pry the girl off. She was squeazing her neck so tightly that she couldn't breathe.) 

Siber: (grimly) It's Striker's Plan D: Darkness Era. 

(The others, including the Professor, quickly turned towards the Mythos Dog.) 

Professor: Excuse me? 

Blossom: Darkness Era? 

Salvador: (weakly) What's that?   


(Siber lowers her head in shame. She then looked ahead and noticed that the 4 Demon Dogs had disappeared from the room. They must have snuck off while the others were surprised by the sudden blackout. But there was no time to worry about that now. Something serious was going on, and only Siber knew. After all, she was the one who helped build these plan ideas to their full potential. She also understood that in the darkness they were most vulnerable. Demon Dogs become stronger in the darkness. Since they have dark magic in them, the real darkness makes their magic stronger. They practically are immune to anything! She raised her head and closed her eyes for a split second. She understood very well that she couldn't keep hiding. She had to tell them.) 

**_Get off...get off..._**   
**_Get off...get off..._**   
**_Get off...get off..._**   
**_Get off..._**   
**_Get off of my back!!_**

(She sat down, and looked at the others in the eye.) 

Siber: I'll tell ya, but you're not going to like it. 

Buttercup: (raising her hands) Just tell us already! 

Siber: (glares) No need to be rude. (eyes soften) Well, back when I was a D--err... Hybrid Dog, I was with Striker trying to come up with a full-proof plan to destroy you all. It had to be a plan to make us stronger and also make you guys have more difficulty attacking us. Now that wasn't as easy as it seemed. We needed something so good, so powerful that....I don't know. (She rubs her head) Anyway, we were talking. Striker muttered something about hating hot water. Now I didn't pay much attention to that at first, but then I realized something. I noticed how my power increases during the night, but just by a little. (She sighs.) To make a long story short, the Darkness Era is a plan where we blacken the skies, don't ask how, and pull the plug on the city. As in, make an advanced power outage. Once all of the lights are out, including the sun, the Demon Dogs become much stronger. They even become nearly immune to the boiling water which causes them to explode! 

(Everyone in the room except Shakti gasped in horror. This was worse than they thought! If the Demon Dogs were now immune to boiling water and were much stronger, how were they going to win? They were also at a disadvantage 'cause most of them were still having trouble seeing the black darkness. Shakti smirked almost darkly. She knew the real reason for the Demon Dogs becoming strong in the darkness. It was a certain quality. And she had that particular quality. She took a step forward, surprising the others.) 

Shakti: Them having dark magic isn't the real reason why they become strong in darkness. 

Siber: (taken aback) It isn't? But I thought... 

Shakti: You thought wrong.   


(Siber blinked a few times, obviously surprised by this new bit of information. If it wasn't dark magic which made them stronger, then what was it? There had to be a reason! There just had to! She slowly approached Shakti. The others were looking at her as well, waiting for her to say more.) 

Siber: Then....what is it? 

Shakti: I'm surprised you haven't noticed before. (She turns towards the girls.) Same with you!   


(She begins circling them like a vulture. She was acting evil again, but she truly wasn't. It was her way of saying that the enemy had just made their most terrible mistake. Bubbles, still on Shakti, shook with fear. She couldn't udnerstand why Shakti was acting this way. The dinosaur smirked and looked towards the city. Memories flooded back to her, memories which, until now, she wished to forget. But thanks to her not forgetting, she had remembered something she over looked. She then turned towards the pink Powerpuff, Blossom.) 

(Shakti slowly approached, her back hunched. Blossom backed away a little, and Shakti's face came right up to her own.) 

Shakti: Do you remember what I was like before? (Blossom nodded quickly. Shakti looked at Buttercup, who nods quickly as well.) I am sure you all remember. (chuckles darkly) Well, haven't you noticed that before, I almost always attacked at night? (all nod) Have you all wondered...why? (Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other nervously, then back to the dino-monster.) Well I'll tell you why. (She stops pacing and sits down. She abandons nearly all evil-like gestures that she was making before.) It was because of the Xandra X. Xandra X becomes stronger in the darkness, so not only are the Demon Dogs stronger, but so am I, Siber, and Dane!   


(Back in the town, Ciara was now walking through the alleys. He looked at the skies, and could feel his power inside of him growing more powerful by the minute. The plan was working perfectly! They would become so powerful that no man on Earth could stop them! He had already sent out some of the Demon Dogs to begin depopulating Townsville. That means killing any human that they see. He could smell blood in the air. He gazed in front of him. A dead elderly man, his stomach ripped completely out, had already fallen victim to the demonic dogs. He was a bit disgusted by the smell, but proud that his minions were doing their jobs.) 

Ciara: Yes, everything is working just how I planned it would... 

(Striker came running over. He held something shiny in his hand. It had a golden handle and a long silverly blade. It was a dagger. He stopped right in front of Ciara. He bowed to his master, and held the dagger in front of him, offering it up.) 

Striker: Here, Ciara. The dagger you asked for! 

Ciara: (takes the blade) Excellent. Nice job of fetching it for me, Striker. (He looks all around himself.) And your plan is working wonderfully. 

Striker: (smiles) Thanks. So what else do you want me to do? 

(Ciara looked at the blade. He seemed to be thinking of something. He closed his glowing red eyes, thinking of what to do. Striker seemed curious and came a little closer. He reared up on his hind legs and gestured with his hands to get the Retriever to speak something. Ciara clenched the dagger tightly within his grasp. He snapped his eyes open suddenly and whipped around towards the small Dachshund. He raised the dagger high above his head, a crazy threatening grin covered his snout.) 

Ciara: (shouting) DISAPPEAR!! 

(The reflection of his own self was the last thing Striker ever saw before the blade sliced right through his abdomen! A sharp pain overwhelmed his mind, and his thoughts went black. The two halves of the Dachshund landed in the concrete grounds. Intestines and organs splattered all across the area. Blood leaked heavily, forming a huge pool of sticky redness. Ciara smiled evilly at the fallen comrade, and stepped back as the body disappeared into dust. The wind carried what was left of Striker with it, high in the dark clouded skies.) 

(One of the Demon Dogs was very surprised by this rash behavior. The dog, Spike the Akita, trotted over to the lead dog. Spike was black with a single white stripe running along his right side. His blood red eyes gazed at Ciara with a look of shock and curiousity.) 

Spike: Why'd you do that? 

Ciara: (closes his eyes) Because he has served his purpose. (opens his eyes) But no matter, the others will be on to us soon. So be ready! 

(The dark howls echoed through the new sudden night. They filled fear to all that heard them, and it felt as if they were back on day one when they were first transformed. And Ciara smiled grimly at the memory of being born again.....of the darkness. He could now get revenge on the humans....) 

(scene fades to black) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh boy...didn't think you saw that blackout comin' eh? ^_^; I wanted to figure out someway to make the dogs stronger without injecting them with anything. Then it came across my mind of how Shakti almost always attacked at night in the original Hybrid. So I thought "Maybe the darkness mader her stronger." So that's how the Darkness Era was formed. I don't know what I'm going to do about the final chapter. Don't expect it anytime soon, okay? I'm a bit full on stories right now, and am currently working on 2 Wild Thornberry fanfics plus figuring out something for Alternate Dimensions AND Digimon: Year 2021X. So if you wanted to know another reason it took me so long with this chapter..there's the other reasons. 


End file.
